Behind the Foxes Eyes
by Arlando
Summary: *COMPLETE* A human turned into a fox can only break the spell by showing love for a vixen. But what will happen when he really starts to fall for Krystal? And what will Fox do to him? Rated R for suggestive themes
1. The Dark Fox

IMPORTANT NOTE: Many readers already know this fic. I've come back with the fic with a new rating (but the mistakes are still there.....sorry about that.). The reason its changed is because I really don't want to deal anymore people telling me that I shouldn't have written chapter 14 in the first place (you'll see when you get there). This fic was indeed one of my greatest works and I said that I wouldn't let the fic die. I'll let you know that I AM THE AUTHOR and that I'm NOT taking someone else's work! Aside from this one note (and one in chapter 21) the fic is posted as its entirely original form. I didn't change anything! If I did change chapter 14 that would totally screw up later chapters (especially chapter 22). So instead, I'm giving everyone a "special" ending.  
  
A/N: Ahhh another fic that I can write. This is my first shot at a fic like this, flame and say what you want but please...if you don't like the fic then for the sake of my time stop reading! Also, this story does not take place at any time in the Star Fox time line and doesn't connect with the series in any way whatsoever. This chapter may be a bit boring but I assure you that if you stick with me this will get better.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox they belong to Nintendo and/or possibly Rare. I do have made up characters (there are made up characters and I'm sure that you'll note that Shane belongs to me.)  
  
CHAPTER 1-The Dark Fox  
  
He stared at himself in the mirror and rubbed his paw along his cheek. this wasn't meant to be. Shane never thought that this would be his fate. He stared at himself and saw a black fox staring back at him. He began to weep looking at the white fur on the tip of his muzzle. It was absolutely horrid to him. He wasn't born a fox he was actually born a human. The only reason he was a fox now was because there was a women who came by. A women whom Shane thought was a dark and mysterious figure. Looks were deceiving. Shane didn't like animals and when the dark stranger heard this she revealed herself to be a beautiful Vixen with the most beautiful platnum fur you'd ever seen before in your entire life. When Shane layed eyes on this Vixen he quickly tried to dismiss her away from his mansion, but before she left she turned him into a dark fox. The only way he could find his true self was to find another Vixen. If not, then he be cursed and would never be able to be human ever again. He HAD to find a love for animals in his heart.  
  
Shane when out very seldom the way he looked. His mansion was located on the top of a hill just north of the woods. Just south of the woods was a village where many animals lived. When he was human, he was actually the only human there, and very rarely saw another one. Sure, other humans came around, and as a matter of fact there was a village just east of the woods that was full of humans. But many of them feared Shane. Shane didn't know if to be happy or not.  
  
The humans and the animals, or "furs", didn't get along too well. In fact, it was always a battle between them. The furs didn't like the humans and the humans didn't like the furs. It had been that way for generations, and many of them didn't want to stop now. Come to think of it, none of the humans knew that Shane was a black fox now.  
  
When Shane did go out and through the woods, he kept to himself. He had no friends at all. No human friends or fur friends at all. He didn't make good friends anyway. He took short walks into the woods sometimes. The green grass was beautiful and the rustling leaves of the trees was relaxing. The things that Shane needed to be comfortable. These woods filled him with tranquility. Whenever the sun actually did shine it was good enough. The woods were vast and went on and on for miles. If you ever did walk through to either of the villages you really had to know your way through. Shane had been through the woods so many times that he practically knew them by the back of his paw now.  
  
One day as he walked through the woods he stopped to think. He'd now been a fox for nearly four years. He kept recalling his image in the mirror. Black, he defined, as a dark color. Perhaps because of his dark personality that he gave to people was why the vixen made him a black fox. In his heart, Shane wasn't a bad person at all. He was actually kind and humble, but the way that he looked and his dislike for animals is what made people question him.  
  
Shane went back to his mansion and shut the doors again. If he ever came out besides to walk the woods, it was usually to go to the lake behind his mansion. This was usually a very rare occasion that he was ever there. But it was better than wondering the endless woods all the time.  
  
Other than that, when Shane closed his mansion doors, it was always a worry whether he would ever open them up again...  
  
***  
  
In the furry village Krystal, the beautiful blue vixen, stepped out of her small house. She felt the soft winds rub against her fur. She loved to walk out into the meadow and pick the flowers. She walked out to the meadow everyday and the others would always stare. The men would act as if they were looking at something else. Everytime she walked through the village she would sway her hips and her tail was usually sway from side to side as well.  
  
Krystal picked lovely tulips and white roses the most. They smelled wonderful. When she walked back into the village she always stopped by to have good greeting to her good friend Fox McCloud. They were very close friends and usually found themselves in deep conversations and deep stares into each others eyes.  
  
Fox McCloud was the all around tough guy in the village. If there was a threat he usually took care of it. He had help of course. Peppy, Slippy and Falco were always at Fox's side. In fact, Falco was second in command. Fox ALWAYS made time to see Krystal, no matter what the hell was going on.  
  
Krystal was coming back from her usually morning walk to the fields. Many of the guys stared at her as she walked by. She pretended not to notice them leering at her all the time as she made her way to Fox's small hut in the center of the village. "Hello Fox, nice weather we're having today." She said and then giggled a bit.  
  
Fox looked up at her for a brief period of time. "Yes, the wind is calm today, as it always is."  
  
"Any action today? Or is it the same old same old?" Krystal smiled. She always had a smile on her face when she talked to Fox like this.  
  
Fox yawned and stretched his arms outwards. "Its another slow day as usual. Nothing ever really happens here anymore. You know that Krystal." He said as he stood up and nuzzled her cheek a bit and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They never really "dated" before just a small kiss on the cheek here and there but usally nothing of higher affection than a nuzzle or a kiss.  
  
Falco walked out and smiled at the sight of Krystal. "Good morning to you Krystal, how are you today?" Falco asked, but he already knew. Krystal was always good when she awoke in the morning. Falco looked at her bundle of flowers. "Don't you think you have enough?"  
  
Krystal giggled and shook her head. If there was one thing she learned, it was never to take Falco too seriously, he was usually a joking kind of guy.  
  
Fox, now looking bored stood up and nudged Falco, "Think you can handle the town without me?" he joked. He then looked at Krystal and smiled. "Want to join me for a picnic in the woods when lunch time comes around?"  
  
Krystal looked at Fox and smiled. She was almost blushing. "I'd love that." she said happily. She was almost always cheerful.  
  
Fox smiled at her. "Meet me here at noon and we'll go to the woods and have a picnic."  
  
Falco smiled and blurted out "Can I come too?" Fox looked back at him and Falco got the message.  
  
When noon came around Fox and Krystal were ready to go. Fox offered his paw and Krystal took it in hers. They walked paw-in-paw into the woods. Things were now about to change.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ A/N: Kinda slow start but you know not everything starts out all action packed and stuff you know! Besides this is one of those touchy, lubby, dubby fics. 


	2. Into the Woods and Out of the Mansion

A/N: OK heres the second chapter and again, try to bear with me because the story is still on its slow start....but this is a rather long chapter. Hope you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox Nintendo does, Shane belongs to me, and apparently somebody else has a Shane as well (thank you for bringing this to my attention), let me just say that any relation to any others characters in name, personality, or discription is entirely coincidental.  
  
CHAPTER 2-Into the woods and out of the mansion  
  
The wind rustled the leaves of the trees in the woods. Why Fox wanted the woods and not the fields, Krystal would probably never know. They walked far into the woods, not too far to get lost, but Fox knew his way around the woods better than anyone in the village. He also knew many ways to navigate himself around.  
  
Light penetrated through the leaves and made the forest look even more beautiful than before. The birds sang lovely tunes in the trees and Krystal hummed along with them. It always made Fox happy to be with Krystal when she was happy. He'd never really seen Krystal depressed before.  
  
They got to a clearing in the woods and spread out a blanket. The blanket was checker spotted red and black, much like a checker board. The picnic basket had a variety of sandwiches a small batch of fruit: apples, oranges, bananas, peaches and pears. For dessert they had cheesecake that Krystal baked herself.  
  
"This is nice." Krystal said, unwrapping a sandwich and taking a bite. Fox was about to take a bite of an apple when he paused and smiled at Krystal. They sat on opposite ends of the blanket, the picnic basket in the middle and the food spread around them.  
  
"Listen to the birds sing. Aren't they wonderful Fox?" Krystal spoke a little softer than before. Her eyes were on the trees that she could hear the birds from.  
  
"Not as wonderful as you." Fox smirked and laid back on the blanket using his elbows to hold him up. Krystal giggled and blushed, she didn't realize her tail swaying back and forth with happiness.  
  
Krystal still sitting up reached in and pulled out the cheesecake. She smiled pleasantly and pulled Fox to sit up. She unwrapped it and cut a slice off. She placed it on a plate and handed it to Fox. "Try some and tell me what you think. Be honest with me Fox because this is the first time I've ever made a cheesecake before." She spoke with a wink at the end.  
  
Fox took the plate and licked his lips. He cut it with a fork and took a piece in his mouth. The cake was sweet. Fox let out a long "Mmmmmmm" and swallowed it. The after taste was even better! "This is delicious." He said with honesty in his voice.  
  
Krystal scooted closer to Fox and rested her head on his shoulder. Fox was a little surprised at her sudden affection. In response he wrapped his tail around Krystal and held her closer. He set the plate down, the cheesecake only half eaten. They both sighed happily.  
  
***  
  
It was that time of the week again. That time in which Shane would step out of his mansion and take a long stroll through the woods. He did so once every week. Shane stepped outside and breathed in a whiff of fresh-air. He walked down the stairs and looked at the forest. It was greener than usual and the scent that he could smell from the woods was more pleasant than before. 'Today is going to be a good day,' he thought to himself. He continued to walk down the stone steps outside his mansion until he was at the base of the woods. He stepped into the woods.  
  
Everything in the woods was so alive, and so perfect. The birds were happier today than they were last week. The flowers that blossomed even looked more alive and Shane took this in.  
  
Shane picked a flower and took a whiff. "It smells so nice." He said aloud to hiimself. He always talked to himself in the woods. He had no one to talk to anyway and he didn't like the silence. The wind blew softly and his fur rustled, it felt so good. Shane's days usually weren't like this. The sun was shining bright....he actually felt more alive than ever before, and he actually smiled as he took in more clean air. Shane hadn't smiled like this before...in fact he almost never smiled. But there was something different about the atmosphere today. Something that made him happy.  
  
He continued his stroll through the woods. The woods were vast and he'd always tried to walk until he could see the village. He knew that others had seen him before and he knew that they told stories about him. Stories that just weren't really true. Shane may have been alone but he knew how to sneak through the village unseen and unheard, and he done it before. He continued through the woods and was even humming a tune similar to what the birds were singing. 'What am I doing?' he thought.  
  
He then stopped...he could hear voices. Not just that, but he heard giggling. "There are furs in my woods." He said to himself and decided to follow the giggles.  
  
***  
  
"I hope Krystal and Fox come back real soon." Falco said biting into a PB&J sandwich. It certainly couldn't have been as good as Krystal's cheesecake, but it was all he had to eat at the moment.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Peppy perked up, trying to stay awake. On slow days like this Peppy usually went to sleep. They didn't get too many visits today either.  
  
"You haven't heard of 'Dark Fox'?" Falco said surprised. Peppy shook his head and Falco continued. "Every week about this day, you can usually see a shadowy figure running through the woods. All anyone knows is that he's a fox. And because of his dark persona that we see, or should I say assume, we call him Dark Fox. He's pretty damn dangerous I think. Anyone who spends his time in the woods like that."  
  
Peppy's eyes widened. "I've heard different stories about him actually."  
  
Just then Bill walked in and Falco immediately looked at him, "Bill, tell Peppy about 'Dark Fox'."  
  
Bill sighed. Of all the furs in the village, Bill was the most trustworthy and people always believed his stories. "He comes into the woods once a week on this very day. He can be seen pressing through the woods. No one knows his intentions. I've seen him up close once. His fur is covered in black, his muzzle is white and so is the tip of his tail. He sneers at the likes of us who roam this village and he growls with anger and disdain towards us all, and one day I heard him say: 'you're all going to hell.' He's very dangerous! You really shouldn't go into the woods at this time of the week. Thats when he roams most. No one is sure where he came from, but one thing is for sure: he's one bad fox that you don't want to mess with."  
  
Falco gulped, remembering Krystal and Fox were in the woods, he never heard anything about the Dark Fox being "dangerous" before. Though he should've put it together. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." He came to a stance and walked out of the hut in the middle of the village.  
  
Falco stammered off talking to himself rather loudly, not knowing that Bill was close behind him: "How could I have been so stupid to let Fox and Krystal go into the woods by themselves with Dark Fox running around?"  
  
Bill grabbed Falco and whipped him around by the shoulder. Any other furs around turned their gaze and watched them. "You did what!?" Bill growled. "They better come back for your sake."  
  
"Hey, Fox is there, they'll be fine." Falco shook nervously. His voice had a bit of panic. "We should go into the woods and find them."  
  
"Are you crazy!? With Dark Fox running the woods. What if Dark Fox finds them before we do....or worse, what if he finds US before we find THEM?"  
  
"We can't just abandon them there." Falco protested.  
  
Bill shook his head. "Alright fine. We'll search for them. But I'm not going that deep into the woods to fish them out. Get Peppy and lets go search for them."  
  
***  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Krystal giggled running deeper into the woods as Fox was chasing behind her. They had packed everything up, they were just playing harmlessly now. Krystal ran and hid behind a tree. She giggled softly placing a paw over the front of her mouth.  
  
Fox popped around the tree and Krystal screamed playfully. She hit Fox playfully on the head and hugged him tightly. Fox wrapped his arms around Krystal and held her close. It was a moment that neither of them wanted to end. Krystal rested her muzzle on Fox's shoulder and noticed a figure moving in the woods.  
  
She couldn't quite see the face, but it was a black fox with a white muzzle and a white tail-tip. Her eyes widened as they met with his. He then scampered off in the other direction.  
  
Krystal pulled away from Fox still staring deep into the woods. "Whats wrong?" Fox asked puzzled. He took her paw.  
  
Krystal looked up at Fox and squeezed his paw gently. "I thought I saw something in the woods." The woods weren't all that dark but she was thinking that she was seeing things. She hugged into Fox and held him tightly. She felt safe in his embrace.  
  
Fox then realized that they left the basket in the woods. They decided to go back to where they were.  
  
***  
  
Bill, Falco and Peppy had made there way into the woods. Bill sniffed out the scent and then licked his lips. "Someone made cheesecake." He said and then followed the scent.  
  
They came up to the picnic basket. Fox and Krystal weren't there. Falco gasped. "You don't think that--"  
  
"Of course not!" Bill interrupted. "This is Fox remember? He always leaves food around. Its amazing how he can remember all those stories and all his adventures he's been on and remember everything else. But for some rather odd reason he can't ever seem to remember that he needs to eat."  
  
Just then Fox and Krystal appeared. "Why are you guys here!?" Fox asked. He was a litte shocked. He let go of Krystal's paw and picked up the basket.  
  
"We were worried about you because of Dark Fox." Peppy spoke up.  
  
Fox rolled his eyes back and shook his head letting out a deep sigh. "Dark Fox is only a myth. There is no Dark Fox. I've heard the stories and I've heard the rumors, but there is no Dark Fox."  
  
***  
  
Up in the trees just above Fox and the gang, the Dark Fox watched. Shane wasn't interested in what the others were saying. His mind was more focused on Krystal. She was the most beautiful vixen that he'd ever seen. Perhaps she was the one that could make Shane human again. But what would she say when he turned human in front of her? He quickly dismissed the thought. The only problem was that Fox was getting in the way.  
  
He curled up on a branch. Anything to make him seem invisible would work just fine. There was no way he'd reveal himself. His eyes were entirely focused on Krystal. Everything about her shined. Her unique blue fur was perplexing but what really stood out were her lovely emerald eyes. They sparkled. To Shane, she was even more lovely than the platnium vixen that turned him into this black fox.  
  
He watched the group talk and then begin to walk off. He looked down and watch them trail out of the woods. When they were far enough ahead, Shane dropped out of the tree and place his back agaisnt another adjacent to it. He peaked around just to take another look at Krystal. He was now debating if he should go into the village and talk to her or not. It was actually the first time he'd ever seen Krystal and he wasn't too sure of where he lived, but he could get around.  
  
As Fox and his friends left the woods, Shane came to a decision. He decided that he'd go to the village and see the lovely vixen. He gave a low sigh and started towards the village.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I like how this is going so far....if you don't well sorry. Its still on its slow start but please stick with me here, I'm working up to something, I've got a pretty good plan up my sleeve for the Love Triangle that will undoubtably form. 


	3. Krystal Clear

A/N: OK here I am with Chapter 3. We now join Shane in the village. Will he be able to talk to Krystal?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo does. Shane belongs to me. Any relation to anybody elses characters in any way is completely coincidental.  
  
CHAPTER 3-Krystal clear  
  
The sun was beginning to set now. Fox had gone back to the hut in the center of the village with Falco, Peppy and Bill. Krystal went home, but not after receiving a kiss from Fox, and it was by far the most affectionate.  
  
At home, Krystal had dishes to do. She kept thinking back to the woods and the mysterious fox she saw. Was it her imagination? She too had heard about the Dark Fox in the woods. Was that him? She thought about it for a moment as she scrubbed a few bowls. Her thoughts then drifted from the fox in the woods to Fox McCloud. She actually wasn't sure of what she was feeling for him. There were other foxes in the village but none like McCloud.  
  
Krystal turned on a light as the sun fell into the mountains to the west. She sighed happily still and said to herself aloud, "I wonder if Fox enjoys the sunset." She wondered that. Her thoughts were interrupted that by the creaking of her front door. She gasped and ran to the living room. No one was there and the door was closed. She started to think she was going crazy.  
  
Krystal sighed heavily and turned around only to let out a small shriek. There was a black fox behind her. Shane covered Krystal's mouth and put a finger up to his lips, "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm only here to talk."  
  
Krystal didn't feel threatened or anything, but she still stepped on his foot to get him to let her go. He yelped and hopped on one foot for a moment. Krystal didn't scream or anything. Fox's hut wasn't far from here, and if he did come on as a threat then she could easily get to Fox. She was about to step on his foot again when she finally recognized that this was the very same fox she saw earlier in the woods. "You're the Dark Fox aren't you?" Krystal gasped.  
  
Shane looked up and sighed. "So I see you've heard the stories about me as well." He said rubbing his foot. Krystal could certainly stomp hard. He then looked into her eyes, and that was definitely a bad idea. Her eyes were pretty hypnotizing. He stared deeply into her eyes and then came back to reality. "Listen, my name is Shane, and yes, if you believe the stories then I'm the Dark Fox."  
  
Krystal tilted her head to the side. He seemed so innocent. "Have you ever met a hound named Bill?"  
  
Shane looked up. The "hound' part sounded familiar, he just didn't know the name. "His name is Bill? I never knew that. I saw him once, he looked at me and ran. I met him in the woods about a few months ago. He seems scared of me."  
  
Krystal looked at Shane awkwardly. "What are doing in my house?" She asked. She wasn't scared, but she was worried. "How did you find me?"  
  
"I saw you in the woods. You saw me too. So I followed you back. I didn't mean to startle you really. I'm not a bad fur, I just don't have a lot of friends."  
  
"That still doesn't explain to me why you're here."  
  
Shane sighed, "I came here to talk to you. I can leave if you want me to, I can understand when I'm not wanted. I'm a very ugly fox anyway."  
  
Krystal took his paw and sat him down in a chair. "You can stay a while and I'll make some tea. Would you like that?" Shane nodded. Her kindness and hospitality were a great fortune to him at this point in time.  
  
Krystal went off to boil some water, and she got down two cups. As she got everything ready Shane was staring at her the whole time. She was indeed the most beautiful vixen he'd ever seen. He quickly looked away. He began to contemplate whether he should tell Krystal that he was just a human in disguise. He quickly dismissed the thought. He'd been a fox for four years now, and he was actually starting to like it. He still didn't like animals that much but there was something different about Krystal.  
  
Krystal came back with tea and handed Shane a mug. She looked at his tail and then the rest of his fur coat. His muzzle was white, but she couldn't see his belly. The clothes he was wearing covered them. His shirt and pants were black anyway. "Why do you say you're ugly? Your coat is beautiful." Krystal commented.  
  
Shane looked down and looked over his coat. The black fur did look good to some extent, but it was under his shirt that he refused to show anyone. He blushed a little and the only way you could tell if he was blushing was to look at his muzzle. He wrapped his tail around himself and managed a small "thank you."  
  
Krystal looked him over. His eyes were blue, which surprised her. He was actually more attractive than he gave himself credit for. The only problem was that he wore nothing but black. Krystal wanted to know why, and of course because of the way she was she asked. "Why do you always wear black?"  
  
Shane looked up surprised by the question. "Its just my nature. After all, I am the Dark Fox." He joked but Krystal wasn't laughing. "Seriously though, I wear black to blend in with my fur." He took a sip of tea. Krystal really wasn't scared at all. "Are you always this nice to strangers?"  
  
Now Krystal was the one surprised. True, to her Shane was a complete stranger and he probably shouldn't be there in the first place. She smiled at his sudden question. "You don't seem all that harmful...and I don't like to cause trouble." was all she could say. In her heart, she didn't know why he let him stay. "But you really shouldn't sneak into others houses like that."  
  
Shane put his head down and nervously took another sip of his tea. The tea was good. "I don't like to be seen so I hide in the shadows in hopes that I won't be seen. I've been in this village before. I know the stories they say."  
  
Krystal was actually listening to every word he was saying. Then she popped out another question. "Why do you want to talk to me? And why me?"  
  
Shane anticipated that this question would come up sooner or later. He spent time trying to think of an answer, but what was he going to say? He cleared his throat and spoke softer. "I'm looking for a friend. I saw you and Fox McCloud in the woods. You seemed so gentle and so calm. I desperately need a friend."  
  
"Why don't you ever show yourself in the village?"  
  
Shane was now stuck. There was absolutely NO way he could tell Krystal the truth. What was he going to say? 'Sorry Krystal I don't like animals?' That would change the whole reason for him being here to Krystal's eyes if he said something like that. "I'm scared..." he said.  
  
Krystal went and sat on the armrest of the chair that Shane was pleasantly rested upon. "What are you so scared of?"  
  
Shane was a bit nervous. The problem was that he really WAS scared. "I'm scared to meet others....I don't make friends too well." He said and put his cup down on the small table in front of him. Krystal did the same and then slipped down into his lap. This made Shane much more nervous than he already was.  
  
"The people in this village are so friendly. There isn't anything at all you have to be scared of. Now tell me why you were in the woods." Krystal said. She was still calm.  
  
"I live just north of the woods. I stroll through the woods once every week, in the middle of the week. Its what I do. I just didn't think I'd ever meet you." Shane answered and then breathed softly. He breathed in through his nose and could smell Krystal. She smelled great!  
  
Krystal blushed as she sat accross Shane's lap. "Am I making you nervous?"  
  
Shane was silent for a bit. He looked into her eyes once again. "I'm okay, but I'd like to finish my tea." He said.  
  
Krystal looked up at him and got off his lap and back onto the armrest. She decided that she needed to finish her tea as well. They took their cups and sipped more. Shane had finished and set his cup down.  
  
Krystal smiled and slumped back into Shane's lap. She used his arm as a rest. He was actually very comfortable. He wore a short sleeved shirt which gave Krystal a chance to feel his soft fur. Not only that but she could feel Shane getting warmer. She looked up at him and actually stared into his eyes.  
  
Shane had no idea that she was this affectionate. His heart was beating a bit faster than usual. She was a good girl, but he couldn't take what Krystal was doing for granted. She might only being doing this now.  
  
Krystal began to snuggle into Shane's arm. 'What am I doing?' she asked herself. This was someone she'd just meant, but she felt almost safer with him than she did with Fox. His fur was so soft and comfy, and his blue eyes gave him character. She wanted to know why he thought so lowly of himself. She didn't ask. Instead she looked deep into his eyes. Then she rested back in his arm, closing her eyes.  
  
Shane wasn't so sure of himself. He didn't know if he was feeling anything for Krystal. He thought he did, but he wasn't sure if it was REAL. He wanted to say something to Krystal, but she was already fast asleep in his lap. She looked so peaceful and slept so quietly.  
  
Shane looked at the clock on the wall. It was beginning to get a little late. He didn't want to just leave the vixen on his lap. He slid his hands under her body and picked her up. She continued to sleep. Shane slowly, as not to awaken her, walked through her house searching for Krystal's bedroom. When he found it, he set her down gently and kissed her cheek. He wasn't sure of what he was feeling. He put the covers over her and then left without a sound.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Hmmmmm getting better don'tcha think? Well anyway, please R+R. This is the point at which the connoation you give me in the review (positive or negative) determines wheter I go on or not. I don't wanna write a fic that everybody hates ya know. 


	4. Butterflies

A/N: Like how its going so far? Well, I certainly do! Heh, still it IS my first one so umm...yeah. Anyway, moving on. This chapter will now focus on what Krystal could very feal for both Fox and Shane and how Fox feels as well.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo does. The character Shane in this fic belongs to me. Any relations to any other characters in anyway is completely coincidental.  
  
CHAPTER 4-Butterflies  
  
Krystal awakened in her bed and noticed that Shane was gone. She couldn't help but wonder where the black fox had gone to, though she probably shouldn't worry herself about it. She wasn't sure of why she did what she did last night. It played in her mind over and over again. She thought about it deeply and could suddenly feel his warm fur. She then heard a knock at her door. 'Is it him?' she said to herself. She got out of bed and walked to the door.  
  
As the knocking continued, she took a moment and looked at the table that she and Shane sat at last night. He was curtious enough to clean the table and wash the cups for her. 'How generous' she said to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the continuous knocking. She answered the door and to her surprise it was Fox. "H--h-hi," she said nervously. Fox was a smart character. She had wondered if he noticed Shane being in the village at all.  
  
"Just thought I'd come by this morning. Perhaps we could go the fields and pick flowers together?" Fox grinned.  
  
Krystal forced a smile. Now that Fox was here in front of her, and all the fun they had yesterday on the picnic, it made things worse. Considering that last night she had a nice time with Shane. She was so confused. She had no idea what she was feeling at all. She had known Fox so much longer, and so much better than Shane, yet she was sure that she was feeling something for both of them.  
  
She looked up at Fox. "I don't think I'll go collecting flowers today." She said softly. She continued to stare at Fox, and pretty soon her smile faded. She held her head down lowly.  
  
Fox's smile soon faded as well. This was the first time he'd ever seen Krystal look like that before. "What's wrong?"  
  
Krystal looked up at Fox and sighed. She wasn't normally like this. "I guess I just didn't sleep well last night." She lied. What was really troubling her was Shane. Not just Shane, but Fox as well. It wasn't so much as that it was bothering her as much as it was confusing her. She hugged Fox and sighed heavily trying to keep Shane, as well as last night, out of her head.  
  
Fox took Krystal in his arms and stroked her back gently. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
Krystal shook her heead. She didn't want to talk about it. Not with Fox anyway. She didn't know how to say anything. What took years for her to have with Fox took only mere minutes with Shane. She then looked up at Fox. "Do you really believe there is no Dark Fox?"  
  
Fox sighed a bit. "I'm sure its just a myth that started and spread through the village. I've never witnessed any sightings of him."  
  
Krystal was silent for a moment. "I think he exist, but I don't think he's really a 'Dark' fox. I think he's just lonely....you know?" She didn't want to tell Fox that she had the pleasure of meeting the myth last night. She hugged even closer to Fox now. "Maybe he just needs a friend. Someone to talk to and share his thoughts with."  
  
Fox was listening. "Maybe," he said and let Krystal go. "or maybe he just wants his story to live on."  
  
Krystal wasn't quite sure what Fox meant by that. She backed away and looked at Fox strangely. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Krystal its just a myth. Its a story that they've told to pass on. There is no Dark Fox."  
  
Krystal sighed. She'd actually seen the infamous fox. "Maybe your right." She gave in. She didn't say much afterwarrds. She was still a little troubled.  
  
Fox looked into Krystal's eyes. Their eyes met and Krystal blushed a little. She thought about Shane's crystal blue eyes. "I need to be alone for a while." Krystal said. Her cheeks were redder than before.  
  
Fox turned around. "Come see me later today." He said. With that Krystal nodded and closed the door.  
  
Krystal turned around and placed her back to the door with a sigh. She rubbed her cheeks a little. It was then she realized that she looked terrible. She'd go see Fox, but she was still a little confused. She couldn't quite answer why she'd been so nice and so friendly to Shane.  
  
***  
  
Shane was actually out in the woods for the second time this week. He actually felt alive. He stepped outside his mansion and took in a breath once again, the same way he did the day before. He was just as confused as Krystal was. "Doesn't she belong to McCloud?" He said to himself. He always talked to himself because he was always so lonely. "If so, why was she being so flirtatious last night?" He pressed onward, but wasn't sure if now was the time to go back and see Krystal. If anything, it'd be better to go back at night.  
  
Shane came to a clearing and sat down up against a tree. Next to him were flowers...lovely flowers. He picked one up and smiled softly at the flower. It was pretty, but not as pretty as Krystal. "What is this feeling?" He asked himself. He wasn't sure WHAT he was feeling. "All I did was look at her....is that how fast it can come?" Shane had NEVER been in love before. In fact, he was always alone. He didn't really have anyone he could've called a "friend."  
  
He rested against the tree and pulled out a small wooden flute and began to play a lovely tune. Whenever he played his flute he felt even calmer than being in the woods itself. He began to play louder than he ever had before. He wanted the village to hear him. He sat there and played for quite some time.  
  
***  
  
The village could hear Shane playing his flute and the sound was humble. It was loud, but so peaceful and yet loving. When Fox heard, his ears propped up and he looked up. He was thinking about Krystal, but this sweet sensational music was so relaxing. He closed his eyes and began to relax.  
  
As the music played Krystal looked up. She was in her house, but she left the window open. It was so soothing and it made her smile. 'He's calling out....to me?' she thought. She opened the door to see the entire village in trance. The music was so humble. She was dressed and better looking now. She wanted to follow the music, but didn't know what the other furs would think of that.  
  
She started to walk towards the woods, but didn't want Fox to see her. She walked through the village quietly. Most didn't even notice her, and for once the guys weren't staring at her. She walked around the hut in the center of the village. As she made her way to the northern exit, Falco grabbed at Krystal's paw. "Thats probably his calling Krystal. He WANTS someone to go into the woods. Don't give in."  
  
She shrugged Falco off. "He just needs a friend Falco. I'm going there. Please don't tell Fox." She pleaded with him. "I'll be back, I promise." She gave Falco a hug and to her surprise he hugged back. She then ran into the woods. Fox had no idea what was going on.  
  
***  
  
Krystal ran into the woods. The music got louder and louder. All she had to do was follow the music. 'Why am I doing this?' she thought. She actually wanted to be back with Fox, but she felt she had to see Shane once more. She had to see how she felt. Not just for Fox, but for Shane as well.  
  
Louder and louder the music began to sound. Krystal continued to follow until she saw a clearing. It was filled with the most enchanting light she'd ever seen. But now the music was the loudest it had been, and she saw Shane. His eyes were closed as he continued to play this relaxing and yet harmonizing music. Krystal stepped into the clearing and sat down in front of Shane. She didn't want to interrupt.  
  
Shane stopped playing when he opened his eyes and realized that Krystal was now here, in front of him. He smiled and looked at her. "I didn't think you'd come."  
  
Krystal looked at Shane strangely. "You really were calling to me then?" She felt strange being in front of Shane like this. Shane was still in all black like always. His blue eyes actually sparkled in this light. They were just as trancing as the music he played.  
  
Shane came to a stance and pocketed his flute in a pouch that he had carried with him. He turned around and didn't look at Krystal. "Come with me." He said happily.  
  
Shane started forward through the woods. Krystal just stood there and didn't move. Eventually Shane stopped and looked back at her. "I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable, you'll be back to the village by nightfall I promise." He said with a wink. "I know my way through the woods. You can trust me Krystal."  
  
Did she really wanna follow someone she'd just met one night ago? She stared at Shane deeply in his eyes. They didn't move. Her answer was yes, she could. Krystal finally nodded, and before she knew it Shane had started to dash off! "Come on, I'll show you something cool." He shouted back to Krystal.  
  
Krystal began to sprint after him. Wow! Shane was fast as hell! She continued to chase him. Her breath was actually growing weak by the chase. He never slowed down. In fact, Krystal could swear that he was going FASTER!  
  
They both finally emerged out of the woods; Krystal at Shane's side. She caught her breath and when she looked up she gasped with amazement.  
  
"Welcome to my home." Shane said and smiled at Krystal. The mansion had a waterfall behind it, and it was so beautiful from where she stood. The mansion itself was a rich golden color with red doors and beautifully tinted windows. There were vines that ran down some of the walls but that made it look even better!  
  
Krystal's eyes widened a bit. "This is where you live?" She was more shocked than anything. The waterfall was wonderful, and the scent that surrounded the atmosphere was amazing.  
  
Shane began to walk up the stone steps, and tilted his head for Krystal to come along. "Let me show you how beautiful it is inside." He then smiled. They both started up the stone steps. Even the stone steps were beautiful.  
  
As soon as Krystal step foot inside the mansion, the first thing she noticed was the red carpet that rolled from the door way and even up the stairs. This red rug covered the wonderful marble floor. The marble floor throughout most of the mansion was a crystal blue. On the ceiling in the main hall of the mansion there was a wonderful mural of a Platnium colored vixen. When Krystal saw this her eyes went even wider. "Who painted that?" She said pointing up at the mural.  
  
Shane looked up and giggled a bit. "Everything you see here is what I have done. You're the first one to set foot in my mansion for four years." He took Krystal's paw and smiled. "Want me to give you a tour?"  
  
Krystal took Shane's paw in return, and it was no surprise to Shane that she didn't turn his affection away. "I'd love that." Krystal happily replied. Shane walked Krystal up the stairs and to the west wing. Krystal had a smile on her face the whole time.  
  
***  
  
"Have you seen Krystal? She isn't at home." Fox asked Falco. He was actually a little worried. It wasn't like Krystal to just disappear like that.  
  
Falco looked up, his feet propped on the table in the middle of the hut. "I'm sure she has good reason for heading off. She'll be back, don't worry." He assured Fox. Fox hoped that Falco was right.  
  
"Y-y-your right I guess." Fox said. But that still didn't change the fact that he wanted to know where she was. He continued to worry a bit.  
  
Falco gave Fox a drink. "Don't worry so much. She'll be back. I promise Fox, she'll be back."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: OK I wanted to drag on more and more but I figured I went on long enough. How will Krystal's tour of the mansion go? And what will happen to Fox? Will Fox ever find out? All these questioned will be answered as the story moves on and on and on. 


	5. Through the Mansion

A/N: OK so far so good. This chapter is going to mainly focus on Shane and his little "secret" that he chooses to keep from her. By the way, the mansion description is a little vague, just a warning. Fox will play his part later on don't worry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters to Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare does. Shane belongs to me. Any relation my fictional characters have to any other fictional characters in any way is completely coincidental.  
  
CHAPTER 5-Through the Mansion  
  
The west wing was decorated with a white marble floor, that shined. The lights hanging on the ceiling were lovely as well. Down the west wing were several different rooms. "This is my art room. Its where I do some of my art." Shane said as he let go of Krystal's paw. Krystal walked in a looked at most of the art. Lots of it were of the platnium vixen that she'd seen on the mural in the main hall.  
  
One painting in the art room interested her. It was a drawing, not a painting. It was a drawing of two foxes holding hands and staring at the sunset. It was beautiful, but it needed color. "Why isn't this one done yet?" Krystal asked.  
  
Shane smiled when he saw the drawing that Krystal was holding. "It'll be done someday. When it is, I'll show you." He took the picture from Krystal and set it back down. He took her to see more parts of the mansion.  
  
They came up to a large bedroom. "What's this?" Krystal asked.  
  
"This is the master bedroom, my room. I have a guest room further down the hall." He said as he took Krystal deeper into the west wing. They passed by the guest room and Shane pointed it out. There were lots of empty bedrooms through the mansion. When they got to the end of the west wing there was a balcony. Along the balcony were stairs that led down. "Shall we? Or would you like to see the east wing now?" Shane spoke softly extending his paw to Krystal.  
  
Krystal giggled a little and took Shane's paw. They were upstairs and she wasn't as interested in the rest of the mansion as she was the art room. They walked down the stairs paw in paw. Krystal's eyes widened once again as she saw the waterfall up close and a lake at the base of a lovely garden in the yard. "Its beautiful!* She exclaimed.  
  
Shane went over to the garden and pulled up a flower and gave it to Krystal. "All done by me."  
  
The flower smelled wonderful. The lake was perfect and the scent that was surrounding the atmosphere was perfect. It was also a very colorful setting, with lots of green. It was beautiful. There were even fish in the lake. Shane sat down by the lake and dipped his feet in. "Its nice and cool. Come sit by me." He patted the ground next to him.  
  
Krystal came and sat down next to Shane and dipped her feet in as well. It felt nice and cool. This was relaxing. She closed her eyes and leaned onto Shane's shoulder. Again, this didn't surprise Shane; however, he was confused. 'I thought she belonged to Fox?' he said to himself several times. He let Krystal rest anyway.  
  
"Do you want to see the rest? There isn't that much more to show off anyway. I think you need to see the lower level of the west wing. Then we can explore the east wing."  
  
Krystal sat up straight and nodded. It was actually a very nice mansion. They stood up, and instead took a door that was on the lower level. As soon as they were inside, they were in the dining room. The dining room was pretty long. There was a great big long table, probably enough to seat up to twenty-six people. Twelve on the sides and two at the ends. To Krystal it didn't make much sense to have a great big long table if you lived alone. Perhaps Shane wanted to show that he had some class or something.  
  
Adjacent to the dining room was the kitchen. The kitchen was longer than the dining room with several stoves and cabinets. "Why so much if you live alone?" Krystal questioned curiously.  
  
Shane smiled a bit and responded, "Most of this was here when I got the mansion. I've been alone for four years now. I'd really like to have some guest over sometime. Problem is, like I said, I don't make friends too well."  
  
Krystal tilted her head and urged for Shane to show her more and began to speak again. "Perhaps you don't have any friends because you don't go into the village enough," Shane was silent but Krystal went on. "you should go to the village and make yourself be seen. If you don't try then you won't have any friends."  
  
Shane walked Krystal into the den, still in the west wing, the two of them. The den was HUGE, but then again, on the lower level the three rooms they'd been in were the only ones. There was a fireplace in the den. By the looks of it, dusty and gloomy, it hadn't been used in a long time. There was a chair in the middle of the den. Just right there in the middle. Next to the chair was a small table. On that table was a notebook and a pen. "What's that for?" Krystal asked.  
  
Shane walked over and picked up the notebook and put it under the cushion in the chair, as if Krystal wouldn't see it. "You must never read that book!" He said waving a finger in front of Krystal's face. "Its a private notebook."  
  
Krystal looked around the den a bit more. It was then that she looked above the fireplace. Eventhough the fireplace looked like something you'd find in a haunted house, the painting above it was completely clean. The only thing that bothered Krystal, was that this was the painting of a human. She wanted to ask about it, but instead kept quiet. The man in the painting was wearing a jacket, possibly made of leather. Only the upper body was painted. The eyes of the man were what struck Krystal the most. The eyes were blue...just like Shane's.  
  
***  
  
It was getting close to evening and Krystal was still no where in sight. Falco didn't know how much longer he could keep Fox in the village. Each time Fox wanted to leave, Falco only said "she'll be back, I promise." By now Fox was starting to disbelieve him. By now Krystal should have been back right?  
  
Fox was coming to a stance now. It was boring in the hut. As he stood up Falco only pushed him down. "Give me until the sun sets Fox. If she isn't back by then, we go looking for her." Fox sighed and nodded anyway.  
  
It was still boring. Bill came by, humming the tune that had come from the woods earlier. "Wasn't that a lovely tune?" He said as he sat down next to Fox. "What's eating you?"  
  
Fox turned to look at Bill. Fox wished he could be more like him. Bill was more calm, cool, and collected. Of course, Bill also didn't have to protect the village. He was just there to support Fox whenever he needed it. Fox was always uptight. He could joke and be settled at times though. But with Krystal gone, Fox was more worried. "Krystal is gone and I don't know where." Fox worried.  
  
"She'll be fine. As long as she didn't go into the woods, that is." Bill teased, but Fox didn't find that funny.  
  
"You know guys. What if this so-called 'Dark Fox' isn't looking for an enemy, but more of a friend?" Falco said. Amazingly enough, he'd taken in what Krystal had said and thought about it. He began to realize that they couldn't just jump to any conclusion.  
  
Bill didn't say anything to that. He gave Falco that 'Think what you want, but I'm right,' look that he was good at giving people. And he was indeed good at it. Falco didn't say anything to reply. Instead he took a book and opened it up shaking his head.  
  
Fox just watched the two. Bill was kind and all, but was a little self- centered and egotistical at times. Fox layed back and watched the two argue. He looked out the window of the hut and saw the sun start to set. The part that worried him was that Krystal was still not back yet.  
  
***  
  
Shane was taking Krystal back to the main hall now. When they got there, Shane pointed across the lower level to the eastern doors. "You must never go in those doors if you ever come."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Its forbidden to any guest." Shane said and almost made it sound harsh. Krystal backed away from Shane a bit. She was now sensing that something was wrong with him.  
  
Krystal looked Shane in the eye. "What are you hiding behind those doors?" She asked contently. She never took her gaze off Shane. Instead, her gaze deepened on him.  
  
"There are some things that you just shouldn't know about others." Shane replied and signaled for Krystal to follow him upstairs.  
  
As they walked. Krystal sensed a bad vibe in Shane's aura. No wonder he had no friends. He came off as kind and gentle, but he never let anybody know anything about him. Shane was a bit more secretive than most other furs she'd met before. She wanted to know why. Shane was so different. He was very secretive, and thought very low of himself. Yet here she was, in his home. 'I'm the first to ever visit...' she kept telling herself in her mind.  
  
They walked into the hall of the east wing. This marble floor was red. Along the walls were statues of....humans? 'Why humans and not brave furs?' Krystal thought. She continued to walk. They passed a dressing room, and several other empty bedrooms. "Look at this. If you thought the artroom was nice...wait until you see the art gallery!" Shane smiled and opened a door.  
  
Inside the room the walls were covered with painting after painting and drawing after drawing. But the paintings she'd seen were somehow different. As a child she was taught that there could never be a bondage between humans and furs. In the paintings that Shane had all over the room though, humans and furs were bonding with each other. It was amazing to see! In one painting a human was giving a fur an apple, in another a feast in which humans and furs were standing side-by-side. "Did you really do all these?"  
  
Shane nodded. "Every last one of them. I've been doing these kinds of paintings for three years now." He wasn't sure what Krystal would think about it all.  
  
Another painting struck Krystal's interest once more. It was a large painting of an old women. Her body was covered and her clothes ragidy. She looked like a homeless women. "What's that a painting of?" She said pointing to the one of the old women.  
  
Shane looked up at it and lowered his ears. Krystal noticed this and suddenly lowered hers as well. Perhaps Shane didn't want to explain it. But he started to talk anyway. "This old women symbolizes all that I live for now." Was all he said. Then he turned and walked away.  
  
Krystal turned and followed. Before she shut the door behind her she took one last look at the painting of the old women. 'What did he mean by that?'  
  
They passed by a dressing room. It dawned on Krystal that there was also one in the west wing as well. They came to the balcony on the east wing. "I'm sorry...there really isn't much to see aside from the art."  
  
"What about the lower level of the east wing?"  
  
"I told you....its forbidden."  
  
Krystal didn't like that. Shane sat down on the rail of the balcony and looked up. The sun was slowly slipping behind the mountains to the west. Krystal sat down beside him and placed her paw on his. "What are you trying to hold back from me?"  
  
Shane blinked at her and then sighed. "I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" Krystal tilted her head and gave Shane a look of confusion.  
  
"I just don't think you'd understand."  
  
Krystal sighed heavily and shook her head. She patted his paw gently. "You can trust me."  
  
Shane looked up at Krystal. Shane blushed a little.  
  
"What is it?" Krystal said almost smiling.  
  
"What is 'trust'?" Shane asked a little embarrased. He even reached to scratch behind his head.  
  
"Trust is when you feel like you can tell others things and you feel as though you can depend on them to be there for you." Krystal had told Shane. That was how she defined it anyway.  
  
Shane held his head down and lowered his ears again. "I don't know if I turst anyone. I've never had anyone to trust."  
  
"Then why don't you start by putting your trust in me?"  
  
Shane looked up. He felt as if now he was getting somewhere. Then he noticed that it was closer and closer to the dark than before. The sky was now a golden yellow. But they sat and watched the sunset anyway. Before long Shane kissed Krystal on her cheek. "You should go now."  
  
Krystal stood up and agreed with Shane. She started to walk off and stopped suddenly. She looked back at Shane. "If it isn't too much to ask...would you walk me back to the village?"  
  
Shane looked a little surprised by the question. "Of course." He said standing up. He didn't really have much of a choice did he?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Yeah Yeah, the discription of the mansion was a little...vague but I wanted the chapter more focused on Shane's little "secret" he was keeping from Krystal. I really like this chapter for some odd reason. Oh well, let me know what you think and send me your reviews. Please don't stop now! 


	6. Secrets, Lies, and Shane's Visitor

A/N: Hmmm a little better than I had hoped for actually. I like this fic so far. I've been asked a good amount of times: "Who will Krystal end up with?" and my answer is that I won't tell you. In the end you'll see how it all turns out. I feel now that perhaps we should start to focus a bit on Fox for now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo does. Shane is mine and so is the next made up character (named Mia). Any relation in ANYWAY to anyone elses characters is totally coincidental.  
  
CHAPTER 6-Secrets, Lies, and Shane's Visitor  
  
It was now officially dark out. Fox was about to leave the village to the woods when he saw Krystal enter the village. His eyes went wide with excitement to see her. He immediantly rushed to greet her. "Where have you been?"  
  
Krystal looked at Fox and gave a somewhat fake smile. She didn't like to keep secrets, but she didn't want to tell Fox that she was with another fur. "I just went and took a stroll through the woods."  
  
Fox looked into Krystal eyes. He could tell that she was nervous, and therefore, could also see that she was lying. He looked up and saw a figure head back into the woods. Either way he decided to let her get away with it. The thing that was important to him was that she was ok.  
  
Fox went back to the hut and urged for Krystal to come a long. Though he let the lie slide, he didn't let the worry. "Why were you gone so long?" Fox walked into the hut and sat down in a chair. Falco walked out of the other room with two cups of tea and handed one to Fox. He asked Krystal if she wanted any, and she politely declined the offer. Falco had a seat next to Fox and watched as Fox waited for a reply.  
  
Krystal was silent for quite some time before she finally managed. "I must've fallen asleep. Don't worry about me Fox. I'm a big vixen, I can take care of myself."  
  
Fox rested on the chair and nodded. Krystal was strong, and she could take care of herself. That still didn't stop Fox from worrying. "Will you tell me before you leave next time?"  
  
Krystal smiled. "As long as you promise not to follow." She was serious about that but her smile told Fox otherwise.  
  
Fox smiled back at least and nodded. He took a sip of tea and set it down on the table. Falco did the same, only his eyes were glued on Krystal. Falco didn't know what to think. Actually he was wondering if he should tell Fox that Krystal wasn't taking a stroll through the woods but investigating the music.  
  
Krystal stood up. "I think I need to get home." She let out a fake yawn. It was convincing though. Eventhough Krystal couldn't lie, it just wasn't in her nature, she could fake most anything and get away with it. She left the hut and walked to her home. Fox didn't bother to follow.  
  
***  
  
Late into the night, as Krystal was once again doing the dishes, she heard a knock at her door. She didn't want to answer it at all. It could've been Fox and she didn't want Fox to know that she wasn't really sleeping. She looked through a window just adjacent to the door, the curtains still in the way. The blurry figure through the curtains was blue. Krystal sighed with relief and opened the door to greet Falco.  
  
"You lied to Fox....why?" He said as he stepped inside and closed the door. "Why didn't you tell him where you went? He was worried sick! Tell me Krystal, where were you really? No one spends THAT much time in the woods." Falco knew she went into the woods, but much more than that had to have happened.  
  
"I went and saw Shane." Krystal said. "He's really sweet but he seems to be holding something back from me. I don't know what it is."  
  
"Who is Shane?" Falco sat down on a chair, and Krystal sat across from him.  
  
"Shane is the 'Dark Fox' that roams the woods." She said as she made quotes with her paws.  
  
Falco's eyes went wide. "You had a confrontation with the Dark Fox!? You shouldn't have done that." Falco's voice sounded a little shakey.  
  
"It wasn't a confrontation. It was a friendly get together. He's very sweet and kind. He wouldn't harm anybody. Really Falco, I think all he needs is a good friend."  
  
"And YOU'RE going to be that friend?" Falco leaned forward. "What about what Bill said to everyone?"  
  
"Bill is wrong! I heard the story from Shane himself. He only looked at Bill and then ran away. Shane is harmless!" Krystal began to shout.  
  
Falco looked at her and sighed heavily. "I wouldn't trust someone like that."  
  
"You don't even know him! How can you be so judgemental? You haven't even seen him! How do you know what he's like?"  
  
Falco was confused. Bill NEVER lied before....but that didn't mean he wouldn't overexagerate sometimes. "Then bring Shane to the village someday."  
  
Krystal slumped down in her chair and lowered her ears. She didn't expect that. Would Shane even come into the village? Krystal's first thought was that Shane would just creep around like he usually did. "I can't do that...." she said softly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't think he wants to do that. Please understand that all he needs Falco is a friend. He lives alone and confined in his own home." Krystal didn't mention that he lived just north of the woods in the most beautiful mansion she'd ever seen. She did this to protect Shane.  
  
Falco stood up and headed for the door. "I won't tell anyone, but you should tell Fox. He was very worried about you." He left and went back to the hut.  
  
Krystal sat up and breathed in softly. 'It just can't be understood.' she thought. Shane probably wouldn't be accepted into the village at all. To everyone else he was the "Dark Fox". To her....he was just Shane. He was just a lonely soul.  
  
***  
  
Falco was a little concerned about Krystal. He knew she meant well. He got back to the hut and Fox was still up. Fox looked up at Falco. "Why did she lie to me?"  
  
Falco sighed. "I'll make some tea. There are some things you should know." Eventhough Falco had said he wouldn't tell Fox, it was important that Fox knew. Falco went to make some tea. He came back with two cups and even put some cream in them to sweeten it up a bit more.  
  
Fox took a sip and put his eyes on Falco. He waited for Falco to explain what Krystal had been doing.  
  
"Krystal went into the woods to see the 'Dark Fox.'" Falco began to explain. Fox was about to interrupt but Falco quickly continued before Fox could do so. "Krystal seems to think the Dark Fox isn't all that dark. In fact, his name is Shane. He lurks the woods north of here. He was the one playing the music I'm sure. She says we shouldn't worry because all Shane is looking for is a friend."  
  
Fox stared at Falco and listened intently. "Thats still no reason for her to lie to me." He spoke softly and took another sip of his tea. "But I suppose it wasn't as bad as it could've been. She could've been hurt." He layed back in his chair setting his tea down. He stared at the ceiling for a moment and sighed. "I'll see her tomorrow. Its actually been a while since I had a good long moment with Krystal."  
  
***  
  
Shane sat in the art room painting a picture of a blue vixen. Of course, this was Krystal. He stared at what he'd done so far for several minutes. The only thing he had left to do were the eyes. He just loved those eyes. He was nearly done, then he suddenly stopped.  
  
It was late now. Shane had never noticed how empty his mansion really was. He'd also never realized just how lonely he really was. Suddenly there was a knock at his mansion door. A visitor? Not likely. Shane thought he was hearing things. The knocking continued. Even down the halls it could still be heard. "Who's knocking at my door." Shane said as he put the paintbrush down.  
  
Shane swiftly made his way to the main hall and answered the door. To his surprise it was the old women who made him the way he was. "What are you doing here!? Haven't you done enough to me?"  
  
The platnium vixen stood in her disguise, an old women. Her name was Mia. She stood in front of Shane. Her hair was gray and her face covered in wrinkles. She had a walking staff with her whenever she travled as a human. It actually allowed her to blend in with the humans quite well. She knew almost as much as Shane did. She may have even known more than even Shane considering he had no human contact in years.  
  
She looked up at Shane and held up a small crystal ball about the size of Shane's paw. She looked into it and saw what Shane had been doing. "For the past four years I've watched you. Now you're beginning to love." she cackled.  
  
Shane stood there dumbfounded. "Why are you here though?"  
  
"I'm here to see how much you've changed. When I first met you, you were heartless and senseless. Unfriendly towards humans and furs. Now I look at you and your humble. Your sensitive and kind. You've changed within the past four years. Perhaps being lonely has had an impact on you. Its too bad that you can't love Krystal."  
  
Shane stared at her with piercing eyes. "You can't tell me who I can and can't love!"  
  
"But you don't remember the rest do you?" she cackled again. "Do you think Krystal will love you back when you become a human once again?"  
  
Shane forgot about the rest of the curse. Shane then realized that they were still standing in the front door. "Won't you come in?"  
  
Even to Mia that was a shock. She stepped inside and let a white glow surround her body. Within a flash she was no longer a old women covered in rags, but was now a beautiful platnium vixen. It wasn't the first time Shane had seen this.  
  
They went to the den and sat down in two chairs. It was the same den that the painting of Shane's human self hang. Shane had propped another chair by the fire place. There was a small fire roasting as they sat. "Do you really think you're in love with Krystal?" Mia asked rather quickly.  
  
Shane stared at her and then into the fire. "I don't know really."  
  
"She makes you happy though."  
  
Shane curled up in his chair. "She does....but there is another Fox involved. Besides, she wouldn't want me anyway." He began to rock himself back and forth a bit. He was actually nervous. "When she finds out I'm a human...she won't want anything to do with me."  
  
Mia stared at him. "You really are feeling something aren't you? I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Shane didn't look back at Mia. He nodded slowly. He really did feel something, but he didn't want to intrude on what Fox and Krystal had.  
  
"Its too bad that you'll be a human again though. Don't you see Shane? Thats the REAL curse! You can't love a human as a fox, and you can't love a vixen because you'll only become human again. Its to teach you your own lesson."  
  
Shane looked up. "What lesson would that be?"  
  
"You're going to learn that there are those that except you for who you are, and that there are those who were just like your human self. Those are the ones who reject you without knowing anything about you. I promise you that when you truly grow to love Krystal then I'll make it work for the best. But when that time comes, I want you to seek me out."  
  
Shane nodded slowly. "But what if what you do for me doesn't work? Then I'm back to where I once was."  
  
Mia put a paw over Shanes and gave him a gentle squeeze. "If there is a such thing as 'true love' Shane, it will work."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I like this chapter too. There will be more of Fox, but I also felt that now was the time to bring Mia into the story. She'll be back for more later on. R+R! Oh and by the way, though I'm going to start focusing more on Fox...thats a bit later. I want to focus the next chapter on Mia. So thats what the next chapter is on. 


	7. Mia's Disguise

A/N: OK, "What about Fox?" and blah blah blah, I'll get to him later, its still at the point where it focuses a bit on the other characters. But since Mia just now came up and we're moving along chapter wise....well, I figure now is a good time to go to the human village and what Mia's business for being there is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo does. Mia and Shane belong to me, any relation to anybody else's characters in ANY way is completely coincidental.  
  
Chapter 7-Mia's Disguise  
  
Mia was deep into the woods, walking the eastern path. She appreciated what Shane was now. He was slowly getting better, but he was still mysterious. She walked through the woods in her vixen form until she neared the end. It was still dark, and the woods looked scary. But to her the woods were still beautiful. Everything looked beautiful to Mia.  
  
The wind rustled the leaves on the trees. It was much harsher than previous nights actually. Mia didn't care, it always felt good. She was a little more concerned about Shane. She knew that in the end this would be a happy ending...she just couldn't promise to give Shane what he wanted. And what he wanted was Krystal. Mia couldn't promise that it'd work out in the end, but she could try.  
  
When Mia got close to the edge of the forest, she let a dark glow surround her as she turned back into the old women covered in brown rags. Her walking stick came back to her as well. When she came out of the woods, she looked down on the glowing village. This was her home.  
  
She walked into the village. For an old women, she got a lot more respect than most of the other elders did. She was known and liked around the village, especially by little kids. The kids enjoyed the "fairy tales" she told that involved animals. Mia lived in a nicely decorated house on the far end of the village. She got visitors a lot and didn't really show her vixen form. She had showed some kids. Eventhough the kids went home and told their parents, the parents always said "That Mia and her stories." The kids would constantly say "No, really." Of course the parents would just smile and say: "OK I believe you." Eventhough they really didn't.  
  
During the night though, Mia often walked into the pub. Eventhough there was a lot of drinking, the people there were friendly. Mia knew at least one other fur that imitated a human in the village. In fact, he was the bar tender at the pub. With this in mind, it was easy to see why she went there.  
  
Mia walked into the pub and sat at her usual bar stool. "How are you today Pepper?" She smiled.  
  
As a human, the former general was a bearded man. He had a pretty good build, but he rarely ever took off his bartending outfit. He wore a red apron over a white shirt with black pants. His beard wasn't all that big. It wasn't so big that it started to hang down. He refused to go out as his original furry self. He was actually beginning to like some of the people that came in.  
  
"How is he so far?" Pepper asked. He knew about Shane.  
  
Mia held up a crystal ball to reveal a depressed Shane. "Its working out better than I hoped for actually. It sounds cruel, but he still needs to suffer a little bit more. But the ultimate torture will be once he turns back to a humna."  
  
"Don't you think he may have suffered enough?" Pepper asked.  
  
"I think he'll be fine. He says he actually likes being a fox. He has found a love, or so he thinks." She said putting the crystal ball away. "He has something for a blue vixen named Krystal. He seems to be very confused though. He seems scared to love, actually."  
  
To Pepper this came as a shock. He was busy cleaning out a few tall mugs, but he was listening well. "Thats a little sad you know. He'll be fine in the end. He just has to be careful."  
  
Mia nodded. She didn't usually drink and she didn't want to now. Part of her actually started to feel sorry for Shane. She would still try her best to make his story have a "happy" ending. Be that as it may, it was still working perfectly. The only questioned that arised in Mia's mind was this. 'When Shane becomes human again....would Krystal still love him back?'  
  
***  
  
It was still late but Fox was still up. He wanted to pay a visit to Krystal. He didn't know what he was to do though. Krystal was probably really tired after her day anyway. Fox knew most of the story, but not all of it. Now he was interested in Shane. Who was Shane? Fox had never heard of him before. He'd caught a quick glimpse, but that didn't tell him much of anything.  
  
Fox tried to go to sleep at least. His eyes were darted at the ceiling as he rested in a cot that he set up in the hut. He blinked a few times and continued to stare at the ceiling in deep thought. It wasn't too much longer before he actually did fall to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Mia, still at the pub, was now starting to get a little tired. She let out a large yawn and began to slowly walk out of the pub. "You need any help?" Pepper offered, but she shunned his offer of support. She stumbled out of the pub. She hadn't had anything to drink at all. It didn't matter, a body was a body.  
  
Mia got home and quickly closed the curtains. They were dark blue curtains, that of which she made herself. She locked her door and then with a quick flash was in her vixen form once again.  
  
Her house was only one floor, and nothing more. She was proud of what she had. In her den were paintings of foxes. They were all around the living room actually. This did in fact bother some humans. To them it just wasn't "right." As much as she enjoyed being in the village with humans, she'd noticed that most were stuck up and very egotistical. It made her much happier that she was a fur instead. She didn't think that humans were evil. Actually, she thought they were very weak creatures.  
  
She actually kept a notebook of what she'd noticed about humans. In her conclusion, they weren't as different from the furs as everyone thought. They were both very similar in ways unspoken of. Mia always told herself: "Humans and Furs will one day be able co-exist." She wouldn't let herself come to rest until that day came.  
  
Eventhough in her eyes humans were somewhat weak, she noticed compassion in most of them. They worked together. If one needed help, there was usually someone there to help. Not that Mia was complaining, but you didn't see much of that in the fur village. In the fur village it was always about surviving on your own. Many furs she'd seen were raised to do their own battles. Many were raised not to enlist the aid of others, but to defend for themselves. Yet, humans were raised to get along with each other. Then how did most of them become so stuck up and so egotistical to think they could take on the world if they tried?  
  
Mia went to her study room which was next to her bedroom. She sat at the desk and looked at what she'd noticed furs and humans had in common. They spoke the same language, had the same way of showing love, felt the same way about certain situations. They were so much more alike than everybody thought. The answer she was hoping to find in the human village was how this whole hatred started.  
  
She put everything aside and pulled out her crystal ball again. She decided to watch Shane a little bit more. If anything, Shane was probably the key to this whole thing. If only she could use Shane to make them see just how similar furs and humans really were.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: OK, I didn't really like this chapter that much but its not up to me whether or not you like it, its only up to me to choose to go on. The next chapter should be very interesting... 


	8. No More Secrets

A/N:Kind of a quick update bur Chapter 9 will be coming a little late so I gave you this one to keep you busy til then. Now that we know a little bit about Mia, lets go back to Fox and Krystal. Fox is now curious and all about Shane, but Krystal doesn't know that yet... things may actually get better....or are they just going to get worse? Oh, and this chapter is pretty lengthy and has a bit of religious content (but it is fictional....or at least I hope it is.) so if you're offended by any of it there isn't much I can do about it...this Chapter is actually a HUGE asset to the story. Shane actually begins to open up...but to an unlikely fellow. Also, you'll finally find out why the humans and furs hate each other!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of Star Fox. Mia and Shane are mine. Any relation to anybody else's characters in anyway is completely coincidental  
  
Chapter 8-No More Secrets  
  
Krystal was getting back to her usual days now. She got up early and was on her way to the fields to pick flowers like usual. When she opened her door she was surprised to see Fox. "Oh, good morning."  
  
Fox smiled. "Care if I join you this morning?"  
  
Krystal smiled and signaled him to come along. They walked to the fields, but the whole time Krystal was nervous about Fox being there. She sensed that he knew something. She walked with less of a sway in her step than usual. Being in Fox's presence was a little nerveracking. She was still debating about Shane.  
  
When they reached the fields, Krystal actually didn't pick any flowers. She left them where they were. "I've got enough...I came because its the most beautiful time of the morning." And it was. The sun was still rising slowly. The atmosphere that filled the air suddenly grew warm. Krystal let out a small sigh. It was a sigh of relief.  
  
Fox knew that now was a bad idea to break the moment. They decided to rest in the fields. Fox layed down on his back. The golden sunrise was probably one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. Watching the sun come up from the mountains was wonderful.  
  
Krystal watched and rested on Fox's shoulders. The first thought that came to her mind was that she wanted Shane to see this....and maybe do a painting of it. But if anything, this was a moment she wanted to share with Fox. "Its wonderful isn't it? To think, this is what I see every morning."  
  
Fox put his arm around Krystal as they both sat in a flower bed and watched the sunrise. "It is wonderful." Fox said softly. 'Now why have you been avoiding me?' he wanted to say to her...but that wasn't 100% true. She hadn't been avoiding him really....just been more secretive than usual.  
  
Krystal stroked at Fox's arm and could feel his fur getting warmer. "Do I make you nervous?" she giggled as she remembered the night she and Shane met.  
  
Fox's fur began to stand in. The moment was actually perfect. He smiled and looked up at the sunset. Before he knew it Krystal had pushed him on his back and was on top of her. She layed her head down on his chest and sighed contently. Fox soon sat up with Krystal in his arms. He stroked her back gently. Though this time she was dressed in a a white shirt, which made her look like an angel to Fox.  
  
Krystal snuggled into Fox's arms. His fur was softer than Shane's, yet he wasn't quite as comfortable. Fox also didn't have as beautiful eyes as Shane did. Still, Fox had a more outstanding color in his fur, and his voice was comforting to hear day after day. She was glad she was here with him.  
  
Fox began to rock back and forth a bit and slid a paw up Krystal's shirt to rub her back. Her fur was VERY soft. Krystal shivered a bit at first, being that Fox's paws weren't as warm as they usually were. Still, it was relaxing. The breeze wasn't bad, and just made the moment more relaxing.  
  
As Fox rocked he kissed Krystal on the forehead. Krystal looked up at her, realizing what could possibly happen. She snuggled into Fox's chest, but quickly but quickly pulled herself back. She stared into his eyes for a quick moment. His paws were still up her shirt. She couldn't do this right now. "Fox, please....just hold me right now."  
  
Fox slid his paws out of her shirt and instead wrapped them around her. He was still rocking back and forth. He began to trace out small circles on Krystal's back. The moment was still glorious. The sky was still golden.  
  
It wasn't long before Krystal soon fell asleep. Fox noticed her soft breathing. He still sat there rocking. He soon closed his eyes and fell onto his back. 'What's she thinking?' he began to wonder. He was wondering when he was going to confront her about Shane. He lay there on his back and watched a few blades of grass rustle with the cool breeze. It was comforting and tranquil.  
  
Krystal rested peacefully on Fox's chest. Her breathing was so soft that it made Fox want her even more. Fox sat up and took Krystal in his arms and came to a stance. Krystal woke up for a moment, but only to wrap her arms around Fox. Before he knew it, Krystal was already asleep again.  
  
Fox went back to the village. Some of the furs were already coming out, but Fox still made his way to Krystal's house. Just as he thought, Krystal's door was unlocked. The only time she ever locked her door was when she had occupied the house. As Fox set foot inside of the house, a black fox scampered off. Fox didn't notice him and proceeded to Krystal's room.  
  
Fox placed her on the bed and kissed her cheek. He then left without making a sound. Krystal would be up later. Then, he would confront her.  
  
***  
  
Shane was in the village. He'd seen a quick glimpse of Fox. 'Did he notice me?' he thought to himself. Of course he wasn't noticed. He been through the village several times. He knew where most of the furs hung out. He'd even been into the pub once or twice. There were actually a few furs that knew him.  
  
Shane was actually making his way out of the village. Shane didn't like to creep around during the day. He liked to creep around where it was dark and he could blend in. Thats why he always wore black. When the sun was out, which the sun was almost at a full rise, he didn't like to be in the village. With the reputation he had, he certainly didn't want anyone to notice him. So instead he stayed behind the houses as he scampered back to his woods.  
  
The only problem was that thorughout this whole thing, Falco had an eye on him. Sure they were quick glances, but it wasn't enough to hide Shane entirely. Falco was probably the first to notice him. Shane moved swiftly actually. Shane was moving so fast that he only appeared in Falco's eyes as a shadow. That usually meant that others wouldn't really notice Shane at all.  
  
Falco began to track him. He noticed Shane was heading for the woods. The perfect chance to cut him off.  
  
Shane made his way into the woods. He thought he was home free now. He came down to a slow jog now and then eventually to a walk. He wasn't even panting. As he thought he was safe, he was tackled from behind. "Who the hell.......!?" He didn't get to finish as he landed face first into the ground. He came back up with dirt in his mouth and quickly spit it out. Only Shane was allowed to sneak up on others like that....or so he thought.  
  
When Shane was finally let up he turned around to see a blue bird looking over him. "You're Falco if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"And you're the so-called 'Dark Fox.'" Falco said.  
  
Shane looked at him. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a white undershirt and that was it. "Why did you tackle me?"  
  
"First you tell me what you were doing in the village. How do I know you're not a threat?"  
  
Shane then came to a stance. He looked at Falco for a moment, then nearly as fast as he had done so from the village, he sprinted off. "Hey!" Falco gave chase. 'This fox can run!' Falco thought to himself. Shane was getting away and there was nothing that Falco could do. He was starting to pant harder now. At this rate Falco was going to lose him. "Shane stop!" He shouted, only using Shane's name this time.  
  
As Falco though, it got Shane to come to a hault. Falco finally caught up to Shane. He was panting hard, but to his surprise, Shane wasn't panting at all. "How do you know my name?" Shane asked.  
  
Falco had his head down panting hard. "Krystal......" he breathed inbetween almost every word he spoke. "Krystal....talks......about you." He said grabbing at his chest. Damn, Shane was fast. He let out a short stream of coughs. That was probably the fastest Falco ever had to sprint...ever.  
  
"Krystal talks about me?" He was silent and yet nervous. He was afraid to ask but finally managed. "What does she say about me?"  
  
Falco finally stood up straight. His throat was burning a bit, and he was still coughing, but now he could talk normally. "Krystal says your not a bad guy at all. That you're just looking for a friend."  
  
Shane sat down. He curled up a bit and looked up at Falco. "Well, she's somewhat right. I'm not a bad guy, but I don't really know about friendship." He rocked back and forth, still nervous. 'Who else knows about me?' He thought. He hoped for the love of God that Fox didn't know about him. He could only hope though.  
  
Falco kneeled down next to Shane and stared him deep in the eyes. If there was one thing Falco could do, it was tell what kind of person you are by staring into your eyes for a moment. "You're just confused. Something happened to you years ago and you don't want anyone to know. So you hold back." Falco said. "You're not sure if this incident is for the good of you or for the bad." He continued to stare into Shane's eyes. "You're very secretive, but since your incident you've been kinder and gentler than you once were. That's all I can see about you." Falco stopped and came to a stance. They must've been about halfway through the woods by now.  
  
Shane only blinked. "You don't know the incident right?"  
  
"I can only tell that something happened to you years ago that changed you."  
  
Shane was quite impressed by this. "I'd rather not talk about it. But I'm almost certain its a good thing. I mean if it hadn't happened, then I wouldn't have met Krystal."  
  
"What exactly happened to you?"  
  
"It happened four years ago." Shane sighed. "There was an old women...or at least I thought she was a women." He was nervous again. He wasn't sure if he could trust Falco with his secret. "But I won't say anymore than that." He suddenly stopped.  
  
"Why not? What happened? Who was this old women you speak of? And why were you in the human village anyway? That's not right!"  
  
Shane sighed. "I wasn't in the human village. Not ever. I'd never go there...even.....even if I was a human being!" He stood up and started to walk off.  
  
"What's the rush? You still didn't tell me why you were in the village."  
  
Shane stopped and looked back at Falco. "I was there because I wanted to see Krystal. You wouldn't understand."  
  
Falco chuckled. "She means a lot to you huh? Sorry to disappoint you, but as far as I'm concerned, she's Fox's girl."  
  
Shane's ears lowered. Falco realized that wasn't the right thing to say, but it was the truth...or was it? "I'll worry about Fox later. I've got to get home."  
  
"There's no need to rush off Shane. Why don't you come back to the village with me. It's better than going back to the humans."  
  
Shane sighed. "You don't know much of anything about me. Why don't you do your little eye trick. I don't live with, or near the human village. I live just north of here in my own private home. I don't want to go back to the village with you anyway. Because of furs like you and this Bill, I've got a bad reputation there. I'm the 'Dark Fox' remember!?"  
  
Falco shrugged. Obviously he'd misjudged what kind of fox Shane was. "We can set that all straight. Come back with me. You don't seem like you'd hurt anyone." Falco extended his hand in offering.  
  
Shane was nervous at first. He didn't know whether he should go or not. "I'll be back later. I'll come back in the night. I need the night to roam around."  
  
To Falco, Shane really was a "Dark Fox." He wore all black, he had black fur and preferred to lurk around at night. "Just one question. Do you turn out all the lights at your house?"  
  
Shane actually managed a smile. "Well, I am the Dark Fox after all." Even to him it was now getting old, but it was still fun to be looked at in a false way. "I'll be back tonight. I'll be at the chapel in the village. Meet me there, and don't bring anybody with you."  
  
Falco nodded. He didn't know why Shane had picked that meeting place. But Shane knew why he did.  
  
***  
  
It was near noon now. Krystal was up and making her cup of afternoon tea. She hadn't picked any flowers. She thought she had enough actually. The day was perfect so far. There was then a knocking at her door. When she answered it was no other than Fox. She greeted him a let him in. She'd made enough tea for both of them.  
  
Fox came in and sat down in a chair. "How's life?"  
  
"Life is good." She said, as she got down two cups and filled them with tea. She added a bit of peppermint flavor. Just the way that Fox liked it.  
  
Fox sat peacefully as Krystal brought him his tea. He was thankful, but didn't come to see Krystal for a cup of tea. He took a sip and was right down to the point. Regardless of what happened earlier in the morning, there wasn't any sort of "mood" now. "Who is Shane?"  
  
Krystal put her cup down and started to blush a little. She was hoping that it wasn't showing. At least she wasn't a tomato, but it was still obvious that something was up. She put her paws over her face. "Shane is a fox that I meant in the woods. He was the one that was playing the song. It was him Fox." She whimpered a bit. She didn't know how Fox would react.  
  
"Why did you lie to me then? I was worried about you."  
  
"I lied to protect Shane. He's lonely Fox. The only thing I can say is that he lurks in the woods from time to time."  
  
Fox raised a brow. He took another sip of tea. "Will I ever get to meet him?"  
  
Krystal's eyes grew large. That would be a blessing and a curse. She WANTED the two to meet. She wanted Shane to meet more furs. What she didn't want, was for Fox to be in Shane's mansion. "Maybe someday you will."  
  
Fox set his tea down. "You don't have to be scared of me you know."  
  
Krystal nodded. "I know." Then it hit her. "How did you find out about Shane?"  
  
"Falco told me a bit. Said you went into the woods and met Shane. I'm going to assume he's the one the rumors are talking about. I told you there was no Dark Fox."  
  
"No, he's not dark....he's just lonely." Krystal sighed. Then she went over to Fox and sat on his lap. Just as she had done to Shane the other night. His fur was getting warm again. "Don't worry about me Fox. Shane wouldn't harm a fly."  
  
Fox nodded and began to stroke her fur. It was softer than it was this morning, as was his own. Fox had a strong heart, especially for Krystal. He only worried because he cared. He didn't feel he had everything, but at least he knew who Shane was now.  
  
Krystal did her usual thing, snuggling into Fox's arm. She sighed with content. She didn't say anything about Shane's mansion. But Krystal knew in her heart that she'd be back to the mansion. Her reason was that she was still curious to the lower section of the east wing.  
  
***Later that night  
  
Shane was at the chapel. Waiting for Falco. He was actually dressed in something other than black. He had on a black shirt with a white leather jacket over him, and even wore some white pants. No one in the fur village ever wore shoes, which is why he didn't either. The floor in the chapel was clammy and cold. He stared up at the statue in the chapel. It was of the Great Fox. He'd heard about it, but never heard the tale. A mural above the statue showed the Great Fox and Andross. Andross, the "God of Destruction" as he was often called.  
  
Shane heard the chapel doors open behind him. It was only Falco. Falco was dressed in the complete opposite of Shane. Falco had a black leather jacket with a white undershirt. He still refused to wear pants.  
  
"Why did we meet here?" Falco asked.  
  
Shane turned around and sighed. He looked up at the mural. A perfect way to begin. "Who was the Great Fox?" He asked.  
  
Falco tilted his head. Everybody knew about the Great Fox. He was the God of all furs. He battled Andross and saved all furdom from destruction. He gave Shane an awkward look. "You really are alone aren't you? Every fur knows who the Great Fox was." Falco looked up at the statue of an extremely tall fox that had two tails. "And the mural? That's Andross on the right half."  
  
Shane nodded and looked up at the mural. "Andross looks like an ape. If Andross is a fur...why is he so bad then?"  
  
"Have a seat kid." Falco said as he sat down in front of the stature and patted the ground next to him. The chapel was only a place for prayer and spiritual guidance. It was all that it was used for. Shane had a seat next to Falco and looked at him for a while, waiting for Falco to begin.  
  
Falco cleared his throat. "It was about 1000 years ago. The Great Fox was the first fur ever to enter this world. Him and Andross. They first formed an alliance to create a race in the world. Great Fox wanted more furs. Andross created apes. At first the alliance was good. Apes and Furs together. Then Andross decided to evolve his apes into a race called Humans. Great Fox disagreed with this and said that we needed to keep the races equal. Andross was all about who was stronger. Thus, the alliance was broken. Great Fox felt that Andross had made the human race too strong. As a result, Andross decided that he only wanted humans to inherit the earth. Great Fox decided against that and wanted to show Andross that the furs were every bit as strong as humans. That's when the battle of Furs vs. Humans began. The furs obviously emerged victorious since we're here now. Andross was defeated, but Great Fox suffered a mortal wound in the battle. The furs tried their best to heal Great Fox, but in the end they couldn't stop the bleeding. Great Fox died, but left his mark right here in this village. Since there were still humans left, they went off and formed their own colony. The humans still thought they were better than the furs, even after losing that battle. To this day, the furs and humans have been enemies eversince."  
  
Shane nodded and held onto every word that Falco said. "I don't think that humans and furs are all that different." Shane said. "They may have lost the battle then, but don't you think there can be a peace?"  
  
Falco shook his head slowly. "Nobody wants peace. Everybody is happy being separated like this it seems. The humans don't ever come here, and we don't ever go to the humans."  
  
Shane sighed. "What about those that can change from a human to a fur and vice-versa?"  
  
Falco looked at Shane strangely. "There is no such thing as a fur OR a human like that. They don't exist, thats just a myth."  
  
"No Falco, there really is someone out there like that. Its not a myth. I've met her. She's a platnium vixen that turns into an old women."  
  
Falco slapped Shane. It wasn't too hard but it was still enough to hurt. "I don't know what stories you've been reading, but thsoe are fairy tales that you tell to kits."  
  
Shane shook his head and recovered from the slap. "Falco, I believe in this peace. But you've got to believe me that there is someone out there like that."  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
"I just told you I SAW her. Thats the only reason for me being here today!"  
  
Falco was confused. "You're dreaming Shane."  
  
"Maybe I am...and if this is really a dream then I don't want to wake up. I like what I am now. I'm proud to be a fur now!"  
  
Falco was still confused. "You've been a fur all your life, why wouldn't you like it?"  
  
Shane sighed. "I was once a human."  
  
Falco's eyes bulged and he slapped Shane again. "Don't EVER say something like that. You could defy the will of Great Fox."  
  
Shane recovered from the second slap quickly. He then pinned Falco to the ground and stared at him with his piercing eyes. "Look into my eyes and tell me that I'm lying!" Shane screamed. "You tell me I'm lying! I was turned into a fur by a platnium vixen named Mia four years ago!" He began to dig his claws into Falco's jacket. Falco stayed silent. "TELL ME!" Shane demanded.  
  
Falco stared deeply into his eyes. Shane didn't blink, nor did he take his eyes off Falco's. Falco stared deeply and intently. He felt Shane's grip soften. "You....you are telling the truth." Falco said and watched Shane's eyes become a little teary. Shane started to whimper a bit as a tear ran down his cheek. "What's wrong? Isn't this better than being a human? Don't you like it?"  
  
Shane slowly climbed off Falco and curled up in front of the statue of the Great Fox. "She was at first an old women. I didn't like the sight of her, then she revealed herself to be the platnium vixen. That's when she turned me into this fox." He sniffled and then buried himself in his arms and actually started to cry. Shane had never cried before.  
  
"But what makes it so bad?"  
  
Shane was still crying. "Because its a curse...I wasn't too different from your typical human when I was one. I didn't like furs much...but I also wasn't much for humans. She said the only way I could break the curse was to love another vixen."  
  
Falco understood. "That's why Krystal is involved?"  
  
Shane nodded slowly and buried his face back into his arms. He sniffled more.  
  
"Does Krystal know?"  
  
Shane rose his head again. "No, Krystal doesn't know and I'd prefer she didn't."  
  
"Why not? Don't you care for her?"  
  
Shane sniffled again. "With all my heart...but If I really do grow to love Krystal and she loves me back...then I'll turn back into a human. She wouldn't love me anymore if that happened." He curled up into a ball now. "I'd like to be alone now."  
  
Falco stood up and started to walk off. He stopped and turned back to face Shane. "Perhaps this isn't really a curse Shane. But a blessing in disguise."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: What a long chapter huh? I thought so. I REALLY like this chapter actually. It really ties some of the story together. Yes, that whole religious thing about Great Fox was made up. Any of you like it? And please, don't get upset because I did say that this would have NOTHING to do with the Star Fox timeline, and thats why I decded to make Great Fox and Andross two opposing supernatural forces.. Oh well, please R+R! 


	9. Gone Too Soon

A/N: Hopefully that last chapter was good, I felt it was. Shane is coming closer and closer to Krystal in his mind now, but he still doesn't know how Krystal feels. But now Fox is starting to show more affection for Krystal. How is it all turning out? Read on and see.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo does. Shane and Mia are mine. Any relation to anybody else's characters in ANY way is entirely coincidental.  
  
Chapter 9-Gone Too Soon  
  
Sunrise came, Fox was laying down on Krystal couch, Krystal on top of him. Fox opened his eyes to see the lovely vixen sleeping soundly. Her soft breaths were comforting. They fell asleep like that talking last night. For Fox this was a little something new to him. He knew how he felt about Krystal, and was certain that she felt the same way.  
  
Fox stroked her back and watched the sunrise. Krystal sighed contently and nuzzled his chest more affectionately than usual. Fox slowly sat up and watched as Krystal slowly opened her eyes. He gave her a soft kiss. "Good morning."  
  
She was still a little tired so she rested on Fox's shoulder for a bit. The sky was golden again, with a few streaks of red. It was more beautiful than it had ever been.  
  
Fox stroked Krystal's back a little. "I should be going now."  
  
Krystal was still rested on Fox's shoulder. "At least stay for morning tea." She begged a little, but her eyes were still closed. She spoke softer and that just made her voice sound even better to Fox.  
  
Fox sighed a little. "I would, but I think I need to get back to Falco and Bill."  
  
Krystal giggled a bit. "Its not like anything ever happens Fox. Stay with me."  
  
As much as Fox wanted to, he decided it was still best to leave. "I'll be here for morning tea tomorrow. I promise." He gave a little smile. Krystal came to a stance and Fox did the same.  
  
"I need a shower anyway." Krystal said. Fox gave Krystal a goodbye kiss and left.  
  
Krystal was still a little confused. Fox was actually growing more on her, but Shane still mattered. The fact that Shane was lonely made Krystal feel a little sorry. She finally went off to take a shower.  
  
***  
  
Falco checked back at the chapel. When he opened the doors, Shane was gone. "Poor kid probably ran back into the woods." Falco said aloud. He was constantly playing back last night in his head. This really WAS something he had to keep to himself.  
  
Falco left the chapel and walked back to the hut. Fox was finally back, after being gone for 24 hours anyway. "Where were you?" Falco asked with a smile on his face. "You missed a bit of fun last night."  
  
Fox walked into the hut and had a seat. He was still a little tired. "I was with Krystal all of yesterday." It was no surprise to Falco. He had a seat next to Fox and propped his feet on the table.  
  
Bill walked in a moment later. "You guys heard the new rumor around town?"  
  
Falco's eyes popped. "What rumor?"  
  
"Theres a rumor going around that the Dark Fox was here....in the village last night. But he was dressed in white. He really didn't look all that dark if you ask me."  
  
Falco yawned a bit. "That's nothing to worry about."  
  
Bill propped down next to Falco and put a paw under his chin. "How can you say that? Someone could've gotten hurt last night."  
  
"Bill, just let it be. There is no Dark Fox. Its all a myth that got too far out of hand."  
  
Bill looked at Falco. "You've seen him haven't you?"  
  
Falco looked up. "Maybe. He's an okay fellow. All he needs is someone to lean on...a friend."  
  
Fox's eyes widened as he watched Falco relax. That was almost exactly what Krystal had said. "Where does he live?"  
  
"I don't know really. All I know is that its through the woods." Falco said. It wasn't really a lie since all Shane said was 'north' of the woods. Falco had no idea that his home was so big you couldn't miss it.  
  
Fox sighed a little. No use worrying about it. If anything, Shane would be back. And when that moment came, Fox would be ready to see him. Fox wanted in on some of this too. Fox wanted to meet Shane, and he wanted to make sure that nothing was going to stop him from doing so.  
  
***  
  
Krystal was on her way through the woods after her shower. She wore the same "angel" shirt she wore yesterday when watching the sunrise with Fox. She was also wearing blue pants. It felt much better than what she normally wore. She had to see Shane again. As much as she started to love Fox, her heart told her that she couldn't forget about Shane. She walked at a steady pace and even picked up a flower on her way. It was a red rose, actually. It smelled divine.  
  
She began to pick up the pace, only holding on to the rose that she picked up. She looked back a few times to make sure that no one was following her. With each time she looked back, she started to walk faster. Her bigger fear was that Falco or Fox was behind her. She didn't know why she was so scared of them finding out about where Shane lived. Perhaps it was to protect Shane. Or maybe it wasn't that she was scared of Fox and Falco, but of Shane himself.  
  
She emerged out of the woods and in front of the mansion. She began to climb the steps to his mansion. She was a bit nervous about seeing him. She'd even dropped the rose she'd picked up. She actually wanted to turn back, but something kept bringing her closer and closer to the mansion. She stopped and knocked on the doors with thee rather large knocker.  
  
"Leave me alone!" A voice called out. It was, in fact, Shane.  
  
"Its me Krystal!" she screamed. "I wanted to talk to you for a bit."  
  
Shane creaked the door open and looked Krystal over before he swung the door wide open. As soon as the door was fully open Shane had given Krystal one big hug.  
  
Krystal sniffed at him and noticed that his fur was somewhat wet. "What happened to you? Have you been in the lake?"  
  
Shane pulled away from Krystal to reveal dry eyes. It was clear that he'd been crying. "Shane what's wrong?" Krystal asked very worred about him suddenly. "This isn't like you....is it?" Krystal had never seen Shane cry before. No wonder his fur was wet. It was soaked with tears.  
  
Shane invited Krystal into the mansion. "I'm sorry that you have to see me like this Krystal." He sniffled. He seemed like nothing more than a mere child now. "I'm not usually like this." His fur was damp from most of his crying, and Krystal instantly noticed that something was desperately wrong.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Shane looked at Krystal. "I wish I could tell you Krystal....I really do, but it would change everything." He was starting to break out into tears again. "Its really painful not being able to tell."  
  
Krystal walked up to Shane and hugged him, giving him a pat on the back. "What can't you tell me?" She hugged him close to her. "Or better yet, why can't you tell me?"  
  
Shane let a few tears roll down his cheek. "I can't tell you....because of how I feel about you." Some tears rolled to the tip of his muzzle and fell off the bridge of his nose. He didn't care though. He looked terrible. He was back in black again but his pants were a little ripped. His shirt was still on, but his eyes were bloodshot. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Even when rested in the chapel.  
  
Krystal looked at Shane in his eyes deeply. It was probably the deepest she ever stared at him before. It was then she noticed just how red his eyes were. "You haven't gotten much sleep," She stared more intently, "or should I say no sleep."  
  
Just then, Shane collapsed onto Krystal and was nearly in a slumber. Luckily Krystal knew her way around the mansion. Shane wasn't too heavy and she could make it to the master bedroom even with him. She carried Shane into the upper level of the west wing, and placed him in the master bedroom. His eyes were still red as all hell. "You need to rest." Krystal said.  
  
She didn't bother to cover Shane up or anything. She placed him on the bed and watched him start to fall off into a sleep. A tear ran down his eye even while he was asleep. "Poor thing." Krystal said softly. She took his paw in hers. He was colder than ice. He looked terrible! "What happened to you....?" she whispered under her breath.  
  
Shane just slept silently. It was clear that he was about to fall into a deeper slumber than he was already in. Krystal was worried, and began to worry if she should stay or not. She didn't want Shane to wake up....alone. She wanted to stay there with him. Shane really needed someone right now. More than ever. Krystal lowered her ears. Perhaps she should go...she could come back later right?  
  
She stood up and watched Shane sleep. She felt more comfort watching him like this. He looked even more beautiful when he slept. Not only that, but on his eyelids were something Krystal didn't notice when Shane blinked. Shane had red streaks on his eyelids. Puzzling, yet it was somehow cute. She was now, more than ever, starting to fall for him. She remembered the rose that she still had. She sat it on the nightstand next to the bed. Then without a sound, she left.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I like how this chapter ended. Yes, Krystal is still confused, but she knows how both feel. The next chapter will be highly focused on Fox because its now time for him to start snooping around. 


	10. Fox's Exploration

A/N: My usual note to tell you what to expect. This chapter is highly focused on Fox more than anybody right now...because Fox decides he needs to do some snooping. Krystal will be mentioned briefly  
  
Disclaimer: Ya know I've done so many of these that they've lost all meaning, but to keep coniistent I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare does. Any relations to my made up characters in ANY way is entirely coincidental  
  
Chapter 10-Fox's Exploration  
  
When Krystal returned to the village, she went directly to her home. It was still early in the morning. When she walked in her house, she was greeted by Fox. "How'd you get in here?" She asked shocked.  
  
"Where were you? You didn't say anything before you left."  
  
Krystal held her head down low. She just couldn't bring herself to say that she was with Shane. She couldn't tell anybody about him really. At least Falco could understand couldn't he? At least thats what Krystal thought. "I had to see Shane."  
  
Fox didn't say anything. He was actually a little more overprotective of Krystal. He wouldn't admit it. Fox walked up to Krystal and overlooked her. "Don't scare me like that."  
  
Krystal frowned a bit. "Fox, I'm old enough to take care of myself. You don't have to know everything that I do. You don't need to know about every little thing I do. I can take care of myself just like you can." She unsheathed her sharp claws. "I'll be fine."  
  
Fox looked at her, puzzled at first. "OK, I won't bother you anymore." He was about to walk out. "I'm just saying that Shane could be trouble. I've never seen him around before. I don't trust him."  
  
Krystal gave Fox 'the look'. "You don't even know him. How can you judge him now?" She was right.  
  
Fox didn't say anything at first. She was right though. "I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions." Fox said, but was still supicious of Shane. He'd never met Shane before, and Krystal seemed to like him a lot. It was time for Fox to look after Krystal....but without her knowing it.  
  
Without saying much of anything, Fox left the village and went into the woods. The atmosphere of the woods was different this time. They didn't glisten the way they usually did. Something told Fox that what he was doing was a bad idea. Fox didn't care about anything else. His suspicions of Shane had to be dealt with. Fox was beginning to wonder if he was....jealous.  
  
This whole time he'd been in some kind of competition for Krystal. Now it was time to see what kind of fox Shane was. "Falco said he lived just north of the village." Fox had a great sense of navigation. No way he'd get lost. He could tell Krystal had been through here. Her scent was in the air, so he knew that he was on the right track.  
  
After a while of walking through the woods, Fox finally emerged on the other end. He looked at the large mansion before him. He almost didn't want to believe that Shane lived here, but Krystal's scent was still in the air. "You've got to be kidding me." He joked out loud to himself. He walked up the stone steps a little nervously. The doors had a HUGE knocker on them. Fox pounded the door using the knocker. He waited a few minutes and there was no answer. Fox felt like mumbling under his breath, but then decided that he should investigate. If Shane wasn't home then now was the perfect time to find out what kind of fur he was.  
  
Fox took out a lock pick. Afterall, it wasn't hard to use it to get into Krystal's house, Shane's lock wasn't hard to pick. In fact it took Fox less than a minute to undo the lock. He slowly crept the door open. First and foremost, he didn't want to leave evidence that he was here. Second, if Shane was here, he needed to be as quiet as possible. Fox had no idea that Shane was asleep.  
  
Fox stood in the main hall, and the first thing he noticed was the painting of the Platnium Vixen. "That's beautiful!" Fox exclaimed a little loud. His voice echoed a bit, but as far as Fox was concerned, no one was home. He first made his way into the westwing, the lower half.  
  
He walked through the lower doors, and found himself in the den. He noticed two chairs by the fireplace, and a painting of a human overhead. "What is this?" Fox looked shocked. Shane had a painting of a human. The only thing that stood out were the blue eyes. Fox was biased towards humans. After all, his father had been killed by one, and he's hated humans eversince.  
  
Fox continued into the kitchen, and of course he didn't find anything there. He was feeling a bit hungry though. As much as he wanted to eat, he had to make sure that no one found out he was here, ESPECIALLY Shane. He didn't look through anything else, but instead went outside. The waterfall and the flower bed were lovely. Shane actually seemed like quite a charmer. 'No wonder Krystal kept running back. She'd love it here.' Fox thought to himself and walked up the balcony stairs. He now crept into the upper level of the west wing.  
  
There were several empty bedrooms as he walked through, but when he reached the master bedroom he noticed that there was a sort of mixed scent. Krystal's scent was in the air. 'She's been here.' The other scent was another harmless oder to his mind. That must've been Shane. He peaked inside to see that no one was in the bed. 'Is he out?' Shane's scent was still strong. But where the hell was he?  
  
Fox continued onward and noticed an artroom. Fox picked up the same picture of the two foxes by the sunset that Krystal had. The difference was that the picture was colored. One of the foxes was black, the other blue. 'Is this Shane?' Fox thought to himself. The color was terrific, oil pastels. Fox then directed his eyes to a canvas. There was a painting of Krystal. He looked at it and noticed just how perfect it was. There was one lying on the ground right next to the canvas. This was amazing! Fox didn't feel as though he should compare, but he was actually a little jealous of Shane's artistic ability.  
  
He left the artroom as quickly as he could. Shane could return any minute.  
  
***  
  
Shane watched Fox storm his home. Since Fox wasn't getting into things that he shouldn't get into, Shane let Fox continue his little "tour" of the mansion. Shane was a little nervous. He'd never been THIS close to Fox before. His heart was beating, but he was even more surprised that with how close he was, Fox couldn't sniff him out. But then again, his scent was all over the mansion. Shane remained in his own secret passage he'd made. He could easily monitor Fox.  
  
***  
  
Fox found himself back in the main hall. For such a large mansion, it was pretty empty. It really was like Krystal said, he needed a friend. Fox walked across the top of the main hall over to the eastern doors.  
  
As soon as Fox walked in, his eyes went wide. The statues! What the hell was this!? They were....HUMANS!!!! "What kind of fur is this?" he almost choked on his own saliva as he finally regained conciousness. There was only one thing for Fox to explore in the upper eastern area. The art gallery. Every other room was empty.  
  
He walked into the art gallery and noticed more paintings of the Platnium Vixen. However, one interested Fox more than any other. The painting of the old ragidy women. Her painting was next to the platnium vixen. They both actually looked nearly the same. What was Shane trying to say? Humans and furs aren't that different? Fox shook his head in disappointment. "This fur needs help." He told himself.  
  
Shane, who was just behind the painting frowned. 'Its not my fault you know nothing about me.' He wanted to scream to Fox.  
  
Fox left the gallery the way he found it. He then walked over to the balcony. Fox thought that since there were stairs on the western side, there surely had to be stairs on the eastern. He thought wrong. Fox made his way back to the main hall.  
  
***  
  
'DAMMIT' Shane thought to himself. There was NO WAY he could monitor Fox in the main hall. He had to get out of there and catch up to Fox before he went back downstairs. There wasn't much else to see....except the lower end of the east wing. If Fox saw that...then he'd surely tell Krystal. Shane didn't know if he could get there in time.  
  
***  
  
Fox walked down the stairs to the lower level of the main hall. He thought he'd seen it all, but then he noticed the eastern doors on the lower level. He made his way to them and tugged on the door. Locked. He took out his handy lockpick. This lock was a little harder, but it still took him less than a minute to undo the lock. Shane couldn't stop Fox in time. Fox walked into the eastern doors.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I think thats a good stopping point don't you? Well, at least one of the biggest (and most frequent) questions I got will FINALLY be answered in the next chapter. What's behind those eastern doors? Well, read on to the next chapter to find out for sure. 


	11. Fox's Surprise

A/N: OK HERE IT IS! What's behind those doors that we visited for the first time in chapter 5? Krystal never found out, but Fox is about to...and What Fox is about to see will change his perspective on Shane entirely....  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare does. Any relation to my made up characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.  
  
Chapter 11-Fox's Surprise  
  
So far, in Fox's eyes, Shane seemed like a decent fur. He was a great artist. The only thing eerie was all the human art and statues that Fox saw. He didn't really care much for that "Human/Furry" peace painting. He still found humans to be pretty bad to him.  
  
Fox walked into the eastern doors to find...a storage? Nothing but boxes piled up. Fox was a bit puzzled. 'Of all the doors, why was this one locked then?' Fox looked in the box and found gloves. These gloves were strange though. They were big...much too big for a furry to wear. Below that were boots. Again, much to big for a fur to wear.  
  
Fox continued to look around. Another box had lots of stories. "The Three Little Pigs", "Little Red Riding Hood", "Peter Pan", "Beauty and the Beast". Fox had never heard of these stories before. He looked and saw more books. "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea". What were these? Surely no fur had ever heard of these before.  
  
Fox continued to look through the boxes. It was now getting interesting. He opened up one box to reveal another book. "Being a Furry". This one interested Fox. 'Why would a fur want a book on being a furry?' Fox asked himself. The author almost looked familiar though: Mia.  
  
Even more things came up. There was a chalk board covered with dust. There were several math equations on the board. Ones that had never been finished. This was getting weirder and weirder for Fox.  
  
Fox found another box of books. "Super Mario Brothers", "Metroid", "The Legend of Zelda". There was much more where that came from. "Secret of Mana", "Final Fantasy", "Chrono Trigger". No fur had ever read these books before. "What the hell is this?" Fox asked himself out loud.  
  
There was another box. This one had a fur hat. It was a nice fur hat. Fox almost admired it until he looked closely. "A raccoon tail?" Deeper in the box was a bearskin rug. "Is this fox sick!?"  
  
There was another door. Fox didn't know if he wanted to see what was behind this one. This stuff was all foreign to him. He walked through anyway.  
  
This room was full of fur coats. As with the boxes, they were covered in dust. But Fox coudln't tell what animal they were made from. They HAD to have been made from animals. There was yet another box in the corner. Fox removed a pair of bunny slippers from the box. Fox remained dumbfounded on the whole aspect.  
  
Again, there was another door. He walked through this too. In this room there wasn't much. There was a mantel and a couch in the center. The problem was that over the mantel was a shotgun. Fox gasped when he saw this. "Why would any fur need a shotgun?" Fox asked outloud. As a fur you weren't really too reliant on guns. Fox took the shotgun off the mantel. He was careful on what he did. His father had been shot with a shotgun before. Fox pulled the trigger. CLICK! It was totally empty.  
  
There was one last door. This one had Fox frightened. If the shotgun was here...then Fox didn't want to know what else he kept in the back room. Fox set the shotgun back down. His heart was beating hard agaisnt his chest, and sweat dripped down his face. He suddenly felt a little more faint. His legs became jell-o suddenly, and he could barely hold himself up. 'Its not like you've never opened a door before!' He told himself.  
  
He finally stood up straight and jiggled the doorknob. Locked. Fox took out his lockpick once again. Hopefully this would be the last time he'd have to use it in here. This mansion was suddenly scary for Fox. He felt discomfort in undoing this lock, and it actually took him a little longer to undo. Was it because he froze or because he didn't want to see what was behind?  
  
He finally got the door open! Part of him was excited...the other nervous. The room was completely dark! Fox didn't know where the light was. It was scary at first. The door still open behind him. It wasn't too late to go back. But Fox was sure that whatever it was, he'd faced worse.  
  
Fox finally found the light. When he turned it on he almost died with horror at what he saw when the room was illuminated. What kind of sick fur was he!? All over the room were trophies. Of almost any animal you could think of. Mostly deer and foxes. This made Fox sick. A tear welled up in his eyes. All over the room were trophies of animals. Tigers, Lions, Bears, Foxes, Deer. There was even a stuffed bird in the corner. Fox looked below his feet to see he was standing on a bear skin rug. He quickly hopped off with a scream. He wanted to cry. This was HORRIBLE!  
  
Fox was then pounced from behind and pinned to the ground. He was pinned by no other than Shane. Shane was upset and let out a rather long and uplifting growl. He was griting his teeth and stared down at Fox. His eyes weren't blue, but red. He'd gotten his rest, but his eyes were red with anger. Fox struggled to get loose but that only made Shane unsheathed and dig his claws into Fox's shoulder. "WHY DID YOU COME HERE! TRESSPASSER!" Shane screamed in Fox's face.  
  
This was the first time Fox had ever seen Shane, and he was raving mad! Fox remained calm...all except for what he'd seen. "What is all this Shane? Tell me."  
  
Shane was surprised that Fox new his name. He let up a little, but still dug into Fox's shoulder. It was antagonizing pain, and Fox felt like he was being stabbed with the world's sharpest knife. Shane was still furious, his eyes still burning.  
  
He let off of Fox fully, and came to a stance with his claws still unsheathed. "GET OUT!" Shane screamed at the top of his lungs. "GET OUT NOW! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!" It was the most upset Shane had ever been. Fox didn't move. "LEAVE!" Shane screamed. Fox still didn't move. Shane kicked a nearby box open and out popped a second shotgun. He grabbed it and pointed it at Fox. "LEAVE OR ELSE YOU'RE HEAD WILL BE UP THERE WITH THE REST OF THEM!"  
  
Fox still didn't move. "Pull the trigger!"  
  
Shane softened his look. He set the gun down. "Its not even loaded."  
  
"I know. This stuff is dusty as hell, if the other one wasn't loaded, I didn't think that one would be."  
  
Shane was still furious, eventhough it didn't come out as much now. "Fox, just leave! I think you've seen enough for one visit."  
  
Shane just sat down in the middle of the room and let a tear drip down his muzzle.  
  
"What is all this for?" Fox asked as he cautiously walked over to Shane.  
  
"What part of leave did you not understand!?" He was close to crying. "Forget about everything you saw here and go!"  
  
Fox almost didn't want to go. "Shane...."  
  
"GO!" Shane pointed.  
  
Fox left the eastwing. As he went to the door in the main hall to leave he suddenly heard his name called. He looked back as Shane was dashing after him. He'd locked the door before he came rushing out. "Please don't misjudge me." Was all Shane said.  
  
Fox hadn't opened the door yet, but he was still upset. Shane was still crying. "Why Shane?"  
  
Shane looked up. "I can't tell you....you'd never understand."  
  
"No you don't understand! What kind of fox are you!? You really are a Dark Fox. You don't deserve to live with what I've seen!" Fox shouted to Shane. "You little bastard! Krystal obviously doesn' t know about it!"  
  
"Please don't tell Krystal!" Shane begged. Maybe Fox would show some mercy. "I love her too much."  
  
"If you love her so much, then why doesn't she know!?" Fox stood tall. "You sick bastard! I hope you burn in hell for what you've done! How long have you been holding that secret out! How long have you been on the side of man!?"  
  
Shane was a little hurt. "Fox..."  
  
Fox waved a paw to blow him off, "If you won't answer me, then I've got no choice. Shane, I don't EVER want to see you in the village EVER again. If I so much as even THINK that you're around, I'll be back here and I'll have YOUR head on a trophy!" He opened the door and was about to walk out.  
  
"Fox don't!" Shane screamed. "You really don't understand!" But it was too late. Fox had slammed the door shut. Shane collapsed to the floor. Shane had stopped crying but finally realized that it was all suddenly over., everything he had with Krystal was now going to be over. "Fox...."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Now we know what's behind those doors. But what will Krystal think when she hears? Yes, I used names of other videogames and such, but I wanted to make it more interesting. I really like this chapter lots. If you want to know the rest let me know in a review and perhaps I'll keep going. 


	12. Shane's Confusion

A/N: The reason I said "may" continue is because later on I feel the fic starts to loose its flare, but then I decided that it was my story after all and that you don't have to like it (postive reviews go to your head) and that I'd finish it up anyway whether people like it or not. Anyway, I want this chapter to show a little bit of what its really like for Shane to be dealing with being a human deep down inside and just how the curse started to affect him. This is quite possibly the most Shane has ever opened up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox Nintendo and/or Rare does. Any relation to my made up characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.  
  
Chapter 12-Shane's Confusion  
  
Katt walked through the village of the humans in her nice human form. Her figure was very appealing to most of the men. She made her way to Mia's house at the end of the village. She was still a little nervous about being a human, and was still learning how to control this strange power.  
  
When Katt walked up to Mia's house the door swung open. "What is it?" Katt asked. Not only that, but she was still in her fur form. She quickly pulled Katt inside and closed the door. Amazingly enough no one witnissed this.  
  
Katt changed into her fur form. She always did in the presence of Mia. Unlike Mia however, she was a young pretty women with dishwater blonde hair. She had all the attractive qualities for any human male.  
  
Mia offered Katt some tea and told her to sit down. If there was one difference between humans and furs that was obvious to Mia, it was that humans often preferred coffee, while furs preferred tea. Katt had a seat with a little worried look on her face. She had no idea what was wrong.  
  
"Shane isn't right." Mia said with a bit of anger. "He's starting to lose it." She said and held up her crystal ball.  
  
***  
  
CRASH! Shane smashed a mirror in his master bedroom. He looked at the shattered pieces on the ground and stared at himself. He smashed it with a single punch, and it left his paw bleeding. He wanted to strangle Fox badly. He went into the art gallery and looked at the painting of Mia as her old women self. "This is all YOUR fault!" He unsheathed his claw and took a large swipe through the painting leaving a scar all over her face.  
  
He wanted to smash all his human posessions, and everything that was human to him. "I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" He screamed as he grabbed a large wooden pole. He walked down his eastwing and smashed the statues of the humans. Before he smashed each one he said something to himself. "I never had a past in that life." SMASH!  
  
"I can't bring myself to go back now!" SMASH!  
  
"But Goddamn you Fox!" SMASH!  
  
"You Bitch!" SMASH!  
  
"I don't deserve this curse anymore!" SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!  
  
He went into the main hall and looked up at the mural of Mia...the platnium vixen. It was so beautiful. But even the glass mural above him had to go. He flailed the wooden pole up and it smashed the whole mural. Shane ducked his head into his arms as the glass rained down on him. He didn't recieve any cuts...but to smash something so beautiful....  
  
He picked up the wooden pole once more and walked to the lower level and into the eastwing. "If it weren't for these damned things." He whispered under his breath. He raised the wooden pole and was about to smash whatever was in the boxes until he saw the book that Fox had put back on top of the stack. "Beauty and the Beast."  
  
***  
  
Mia and Katt made their way through the woods. Katt had known about Shane since the beginning. She rarely admitted it, but Shane was actually quite attractive. She wanted Shane to stay the way he was, but from what she'd seen on the crystal ball, Shane was starting to lose it.  
  
The perked out of the woods to see Shane's mansion. "Mia, tell me why Shane is acting this way." Katt said. The thought of Shane ransacking his own home was disturbing.  
  
"Shane is now at the peak of his emotional struggle. Listen to this. You know how you think you've lost everything?" Katt only nodded and Mia continued. "Well, Shane just about has lost everything. He has no friends...no future. And what do you normally do when you feel you've nothing else to live for?"  
  
***  
  
He sat in the room with the trophies with a dagger in hand. If it was all over, then what the hell did he have left? He didn't want to go back to being a human once again, but he couldn't stay a fur. This was why he was looking for a way out. Shane was SCARED. Scared of what?  
  
He held a dagger in his paw and placed it close to him. Was this a suicide?  
  
He looked at a the trophies that hung in the room and remembered what Fox had said to him: "You don't deserve to live for what you've done!" and they echoed in his mind over and over again.  
  
"He's right!" Shane said angrily and held to the dagger up to his chest. He was about to pierce himself when Mia and Katt dashed into the room screaming "STOP!"  
  
Katt quickly snatched the dagger from Shane. "What are you doing!?"  
  
Shane knew who Katt was. They'd met before. "Why did you come here?"  
  
Mia walked in behind Katt. Mia seemed a little calmer now. "We came to stop you from making a big mistake." Mia said as Katt put the dagger away.  
  
Shane was silent and then Katt sighed with relief. "Go to her." Was all that Katt said. She was shocked to hear even herself say that. "You still don't know how she feels. Go to her."  
  
Shane was puzzled. "But what if Fox...."  
  
"Do you really think that Fox should stand in the way of what you feel?" Mia said sternly. "Look at yourself. You say you don't want to go back, yet here you are taking the humans way out." She said pointing to the dagger.  
  
"Why would you do this Shane? If you don't want to go back then why would you want to disgrace yourself like this?"  
  
"Its over." Shane sighed. "Its over because I didn't act fast enough. The only reason I'm doing this is because I'm scared."  
  
Mia and Katt both looked puzzled and they both raised a brow. "Scared of what?" They said in unison, almost like twins.  
  
"I'm scared of Fox." Shane said. "He's right. Everything he said was right. Look around you! What do you see? Don't you somehow see yourself? I'm dangerous to rest of the fur-population. I don't deserve to live."  
  
"Why didn't you get rid of this stuff?" Mia asked, kneeling down beside Shane. "Why did you decide you wanted to keep it? Even when I told you that this would get you into trouble?"  
  
Shane shrugged. "At the time I wanted to be human again, so I kept it all, waiting for that day to come. The day when I'd be human again. But then SHE came along." He rasped. He wanted to blame Krystal but it wasn't her fault. "Then I realized that I was meant to be a fox. That was what fate had in store for me."  
  
Katt and Mia were both confused. Shane was using Krystal to escape! Shane was using Krystal to escape! But now he was really falling for her. No, he HAD fallen for her. They watched Shane begin to rock back and forth. "You've changed Shane." Mia spoke softly and scooted closer to Shane. "You've grown. I think that right now your just upset, as well as scared. McCloud hasn't done anything to harm you. I told you that by keeping your posessions and trophies, one day it would come back to haunt you."  
  
Shane sighed heavily. "But what about Krystal? What will she do when she finds out?"  
  
Katt gave a smile and knelt down beside Shane. "Let me ask you something Shane." She stared deeply into his eyes. She never removed her glance. "Do you believe in 'True Love?'"  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: This chapter wasn't too bad.... The chapter was called "Shane's Confusion" because well....tell me how much of the dialogue made total 100% sense. Yeah I know, I just kind of threw Katt in there, but I wanted to. I just couldn't make the fic without her. She'll be back in more chapters too. 


	13. Fox and Krystal

A/N: OK, now its time for Fox to tell Krystal about what he saw. How will Krystal react? Again, I know I just kind of threw Katt in there and all. Anyway, This chapter is pretty short compared to my last few chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, they belong to Nintendo and/or Rare. Any relation to my made up characters in any way is completely coincidental.  
  
Chapter 13-Fox and Krystal  
  
It was close to the sunset now. Fox was contemplating on how to tell Krystal what he'd seen. Shane just wasn't right. What kind of fur worshipped humans anyway? He paced around in front of Krystal's house for a bit, and then the door swung open. "Fox, what are you doing?"  
  
Fox stood there nervously. "Let me come in, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"First you tell me why its OK for you to run off without a word, but I can't?"  
  
Fox shoved his way in anyway. "Hey!" Krystal pouted, but she shut the door anyway.  
  
Fox had a seat and just looked up at Krystal. He was a little shakey. Krystal had NEVER seen Fox like this before. "I'm not going to lie Krystal. I left to see Shane."  
  
Krystal's eyes went wide. "I knew that there was no way you were ever going to--"  
  
"Trust him?" Fox finished for her. Krystal nodded, and Fox just sighed. "Krystal, Shane isn't what you think he is."  
  
"Why are you saying this?" Krystal started to become angry and clenched her paws into fist.  
  
"I went into Shane's mansion Krystal. The things I saw were not pretty."  
  
Krystal forgot about Fox's antagonism towards humans. "No, it isn't what you think Fox. The statues and the paintings are just because he believes in a peace formed between humans and furs."  
  
Fox shook his head. "I'm not talking about the paintings. I'm talking about the eastwing. The LOWER level of the eastwing."  
  
Krystal sat down. "He said it was forbidden."  
  
"I thought you'd never see what was there." Fox sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt Krystal...and that means that you shouldn't see Shane anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In the doors, Krystal, were trophies! Almost any animal you could think of! He had a shotgun and human material. All over the lower end of the eastwing."  
  
Krystal was silent for a moment. She didn't want to believe Fox. She wasn't even sure if she did. "Fox...." she slowly began. It was unusual for Krystal to feel the way she was now. "....you're jealous aren't you?"  
  
Fox's eyes widened and his ears perked up. "What!?"  
  
"You're jealous of Shane. I can't believe you'd go so far out of the way to craft up a lie like that!"  
  
"Its the truth! Shane is on the side of man. The paintings and statues aren't to represent peace and love between furs and humans. Its all an act!"  
  
Krystal stood up and opened the door. "I didn't think you'd sink so low. I think you should leave. Shane would never do anything to harm another fur. He's kind and gentle and---"  
  
"A backstabbing asshole! Open your eyes! Did you see what was in there?" Krystal shook her head. "Well, I did. It wasn't pretty. I NEVER want you to see Shane again. Its to protect you Krystal."  
  
Krystal had a tear in her eye. "Get out!" She said.  
  
Fox stood up and slowly walked to the door that Krystal had opened for him. "You've gotta believe me Krystal." After that Fox was gone.  
  
Behind him, he heard Krystal whisper one thing. "All you had to say was that you didn't love me."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: More Drama. I'd like to say its my specialty but its not really. Yes, this chapter was a tad bit short compared to everything else, but I honestly feel like the last few chapters have had strong feeling in them. I'm not sure if it helps the story or just brings it down. 


	14. Shane and Krystal

IMPORTANT NOTE: For those who previously read the fic, I haven't changed anything in this chapter and I hope that its still as enjoyable. This I feel was actually one of the best chapters in the entire fic!  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay but I had to leave for a while...problems arise ya know and this one was pretty serious. I like how this has turned out actually. No, not everyone has to like it, but I actually do and it isn't because I'm the author (I VERY seldom like my own writing). Anyway, is that the end of Fox and Krystal? Well, no, but now what about Shane? He's already on his way to the village to see Krystal.  
  
Disclaimer: I waste more and more valuble time on these things now. I don't own Star Fox and yada yada yada. Any made up characters and all that stuff.  
  
WARNING: This Chapter contains scenes of sexuality! Also, I'm sorry if anyone was offended by the previous posting. My apologies.  
  
Chapter 14-Shane and Krystal  
  
Shane crept into town slowly. It was now nightfall now. He was pretty sure if he crept behind the houses like he usually did then he wouldn't be seen by Fox. The words that Fox spoke to him were intimidating. Shane had no time for a confrontation with him. As he slipped into the village, he almost remained undiscovered, but was seen by Falco.  
  
"Kid what are you doing here? Fox has the whole village looking for you." Falco whispered as Shane as they went behind a house.  
  
"I figured as much. But I have to see Krystal. It has to be tonight."  
  
Falco was silent to what Shane had said. Almost as if he'd completely ignored what Shane said, Falco asked what had been taunting him and the rest of the village. "Is what Fox says true?"  
  
Shane held his head down. "That happened when I was a human. I promise Falco that I'd never hurt a fellow fur...ever. That happened four years ago."  
  
Since Falco had a knack for seeing if people were telling the truth, he did his eye trick and could see that Shane was telling the truth. "Well, I believe you. But still, you need to keep a low profile. If anyone, and I mean ANYONE, sees you you're ass is grass. But please, no human antics here." Falco winked. "I haven't told anyone, but sooner or later you have to tell Krystal."  
  
Falco left Shane, and let him creep through the village as he pleased.  
  
***  
  
Krystal had been crying into her pillow all night. "How could Fox even THINK that!" She sobbed. She sniffled a bit and rested a bit in her bed. Fox had upsetted her. She was on her stomach and didn't want to see Fox again...or at least not until Fox would calm down and just accept Shane. She soon came to soft breaths.  
  
From out of no where, suddenly, she felt a paw trace up her back. She shuddered a bit, but it was relaxing. VERY relaxing. She sat up to meet Shane in an embrace. She was only in her bra and shorts. It was how she was used to warm nights actually. "Where have you been?"  
  
Shane looked at Krystal. She really HAD missed him. Shane held her close and stroked up and down her back. "I've been around. Thank you for taking care of me." Shane didn't mention that he'd shattered most of the statues, and the large mural. He wanted the moment to last.  
  
Krystal then noticed that one of Shane's paw had a bandage over it. "What happened?"  
  
'Damn!' Shane thought. "A lot happened. The mirror in my room shattered and the glass cut my paw." At least that much was honest. He didn't say that HE was the one who broke it.  
  
Krystal ruffled his paw a little bit. "I have some rubbing alchohal. Will that help?"  
  
Shane smiled. "I don't want to put you through any trouble." He went back to nice, soft strokes. It felt nice. This time though, Shane noticed that her fur was wet. Now she had been the one crying. "You're cold..." Shane said feeling her soaked fur. He knew what must've happened.  
  
"And you're warm." Krystal said softly...and it didn't stop there. Shane's fur was getting even warmer.  
  
Shane could feel most of her fur, what wasn't soaked anyway, getting warmer. "Do I make you nervous?" He smiled, remembering the very first night they met.  
  
Krystal leaned closer into his embrace, and to his surprise, she licked his cheek. Shane only blinked, but continued to do his work on her back. Her fur was nice and soft, and she was certainly more affectionate now than usual. Krystal eventually pulled herself back and rubbed a paw up Shane's shirt. Shane relaxed his paws down near Krystal's hips.  
  
The feeling of Krystal rubbing up his shirt was surprising to him. He slowly moved his paws away and to his own shirt and slid it off over him. This hadn't just surprised him, but Krystal as well.  
  
There was a scar on Shane's chest. Shane felt a tad bit embarrased. He didn't blush, but took Krystal's paw and rub it up against the scar. The scar didn't come from the mansion, it was what Shane thought made him even less attractive. That was there when he was turned into a Fox. Mia's little gift to him...so that he'd never forget. Now Shane felt that he should thank Mia for the gift she'd given him.  
  
"Where did this come from?" Krystal whispered, ruffling the fur on his chest.  
  
"Its been there for as long as I can remember." Shane said and even managed a smile.  
  
"It gives you character." Krystal whispered even softer. She clasped Shane's paw in her's. She closed her eyes and leaned in and gave Shane the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared. Shane closed his eyes and kissed back.  
  
Krystal took that same paw and put it up against her breast. She let Shane use his other paw to undo the bra. Both of their bodies were suddenly getting warmer. The bra slid off and Shane couldn't help but notice how lovely Krystal was. Krystal held Shane's other paw where it was and began to motion it around.  
  
Shane found himself able to relax now. He was being taken to another world. Now nothing more mattered to him. The only one that mattered to him right now was Krystal.  
  
Shane gave her breast a little squeeze and stroked them smoothly even without Krystal's help now. He took that same paw and ran it down her chest and to her shorts. He began to unbutton them, and Krystal didn't seem to mind. Shane slid her shorts off and then stroked back up her leg. They leaned in and gave each other another kiss.  
  
Krystal was rubbing down Shane's sides and undid his pants. She slid them off in the same manner, and once again, they leaned in to give each other a kiss. But now Krystal wrapped her arms around Shane as they did so. Shane wrapped his arms around her waist as he slid inside of her.  
  
Krystal moaned softly at the feeling and kissed into Shane's neck and bringing his body in closer to hers. She began to rise and fall a little. She started rubbing her paws up and down Shane's back.  
  
Shane now closed his eyes and began to bring his paws further up her sides. He did this so gentle like and it only made her melt into his arms.  
  
Shane started to kiss at her shoulder and let back so that he could begin to kiss down her chest. He began to press forward inside Krystal. He kept his eyes closed as he kissed above her breast and continued to move downward. He started to lick at her breast, teasing her nipple a little. This only made Krystal arch her chest forward. She also started to press her hips to meet Shane's.  
  
Krystal sighed contently and began to claw at Shane's back, claws sheathed of course. She pressed him closer into her breast. Shane nuzzled a bit and began to suck on her nipple. To his surprise Krystal only hugged him more into her breast.  
  
Shane let back and looked at Krystal. They came to kiss each other again. This kiss was a long, deep and passtionate one. Krystal slid her toungue inside Shane's mouth. Shane kissed back letting his toungue play with hers and making him start to thrust faster than before.  
  
When the kiss finally broke they only embraced each other, still thrusting towards each other, and still faster and faster. Krystal squeezed Shane's back. Shane's body shivered a little and his body was now the warmest it had ever been before.  
  
Their moans grew louder and louder and the pace grew faster and faster. Krystal let out a small growl which eventually turned into a scream as they both reached their sexual climax. Krystal collapsed in Shane's arms. Shane pulled the covers up closer and fell on his back brnging Krystal on top of him, and the covers over them.  
  
Half of their bodies remained exposed. Krystal rested on Shane's chest and ruffled his fur gently. To return the favor, Shane started to massage Krystal's back. His touch was so relaxing and tranquil. The back massage was the therapy that she needed right now. The moment was perfect.  
  
Shane kissed the top of Krystal's head. "I love you..." he spoke softly.  
  
Krystal, rested on Shane and enjoying his touch, she kissed his chest. She said nothing back. But with all the relaxation she got from Shane's back massage...she soon fell asleep.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: For the record, I don't write lemony and I usually don't do anything sexual in my fics. It usually isn't me. But I really enjoyed this chapter. This was my first piece of lemon and I tried to make it more "tender" and "romantic" rather than dirty. I enjoyed this chapter a lot and I hope you all did too. 


	15. The Place of Prayers

A/N: OK, the story is now starting to draw to its conclusion. There's still lots more to come. I decided to do things a little different at this point. Fox and Shane will have another meeting, but this one will be calmer. To me this is a different way to go, but maybe this'll be good in the end. Who knows.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters to Star Fox Nintendo and/or Rare does. Any characters related to my made up ones in any way is entirely Coincidental.  
  
Chapter 15-The Place of Prayers  
  
Katt, Mia, and Pepper watched Shane. "That should do it right? That should break the spell shouldn't it?" Katt asked.  
  
Mia shook her head a bit. "No, in order for the spell to be broken she has to admit her love to him in return...and she has to mean it." Mia sighed heavily. "He really has changed since I last saw him. Now I regret the curse. I told him that I'd help him though when he changes back. I just don't know how."  
  
Pepper stood up. "Just make him one of us. Make him a shapeshifter. Let him take human and fur form."  
  
Mia shook her head. "I'm not sure if thats what he would want. I don't want him to become what he once was either. I honestly didn't think he'd grow to love anyone."  
  
Pepper began to pace back and forth. "Then there's only one thing left to do." He said and watched Mia and Katt both nod. It was for the best...for Shane.  
  
***  
  
Shane woke up with Krystal on top of him. He stroked her fur gently. She was so soft when she slept. He didn't want to leave, but the sun was rising. He was always up with the sunrise. He couldn't risk being seen in the village...by anyone! He climbed out of bed and slipped back into his clothes. He covered Krystal up and kissed her softly and went out the door quietly. He left Krystal's home without a sound.  
  
The sun was rising...no one was up but he ducked behind the houses anyway. Then he layed eyes on the shrine. The same shrine he talked to Falco at. Since it was early in the morning he went inside...perhaps he needed a prayer right now.  
  
He padded inside slowly. The candles were lit and the Great Fox stood tall and strong. Shane was beginning to admire the Great Fox a lot. He cupped his paws together and closed his eyes and began to pray silently.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" A voice called from behind. When Shane turned around it was Fox McCloud.  
  
"I don't mean any harm...I'll go." Shane slowly came to a stance.  
  
Fox walked over to him and stopped him. "You want to know how the Great Fox died?"  
  
Shane heard Falco tell the legend once. "He received a mortal wound."  
  
Fox nodded. "But do you know how he received that wound?" Fox stood there and watched Shane shake his head. "A furry...one of his own kind, betrayed him and stabbed him in the middle of the battle. The furs tried what they could to help him but it was no go."  
  
Shane didn't say anything at all. "Do you think I've betrayed you?"  
  
Fox stood still for a moment. "Until I saw the eastwing with all these...human things, I thought you were a decent fur. Then I saw those trophies, the bear-skin rug. I can't trust you. I'm sorry. The duty to protect the furs of the village comes first."  
  
"But you really don't understand--" Shane was cut off.  
  
"What don't I understand? You seem to say that a lot. I can't understand why you would have human posessions thats given, but the fact that you slaughter your own kind--"  
  
"Shut up!" Shane interrupted. "You don't understand what the past four years has been like for me! You don't know what happened. Then when I finally find a bit of remuneration for my suffering, you're trying to take that away from me."  
  
"Then tell me Shane! What is it I don't understand!" Fox's voice echoed in the empty shrine. His bellowing voice was almost enough to make even Shane's fur stand in.  
  
Shane was silent. "I can't tell you...all I know is that with Krystal..." he trailed off into silence again. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry Fox, but for a fur like you to understand this is terrifying." Shane started to walk out but then stopped and turned around. His mind was racing a million miles per second. "I guess since you're the chief, you would probably need to know."  
  
Fox put a paw up to Shane's mouth. "Is this going to explain what I found in the eastwing?"  
  
Shane nodded. "You'll have to give me time because this is hard to say." He paced around a bit, scritching behind his ears as he did so. His breathing became more and more nerve-racking. Falco was easy to tell, but Fox? Should he tell Fox? Fox stood there tapping his foot in that 'I'm waiting' type way.  
  
Finally, Shane gave a heavy sigh and threw his hands in the air. "I don't want to lose Krystal...but I'm going to either way. I'm not talking about losing Krystal to anyone either. I'm talking about the platnium vixen."  
  
Fox thought for a moment. The platnium vixen sounded familiar to him. Then he remembered the book at Shane's mansion. "Mia, thats her name. I've seen her before." Fox didn't mention that he hadn't seen Mia for four years. She suddenly just disappeared one day.  
  
"Glad you two know each other. But when she came to my home she wasn't the vixen. She was an old women. Back then I absolutely hated animals, there was no question about it."  
  
"And thats why you have the trophies and such?" Fox interrupted.  
  
"You've got to at least let me finish my story now." Shane said waving a finger in front of Fox playfully. At least now he was beginning to relax a little. "If it weren't for Mia I wouldn't be standing in front of you right now. Either that or you'd just be another trophey on my wall. Four years ago, I was a human Fox. That's the reason for the trophies on my wall. Mia turned me into a fox...this fox. She said the only way to break the spell was to fall in love with a vixen." He stood straight as he talked. "But I didn't think it would be this way. I thought I'd be glad to go back to being a human...but I won't be happy at all."  
  
Fox stood in silence. "A human huh?" He walked up to Shane and looked at his blue eyes. "That's believable at least. You say you've been a Fox for four years now?" His anger started to cease, but that only made Fox want to hate Shane even more. Shane nodded at Fox as he continued. "You know I don't have a soft spot for humans. Let alone a human who would be so deceitful to a fur. I'm talking about Krystal. You may not think so now, but you're only using Krystal so that you can get back to your normal life. You think you love her, but deep down inside you're desperate to become human again."  
  
Shane stood there hurt. His eyes twitched a little. Now HE was getting angry. "Who are you to tell me what I feel and what I don't?" Shane pushed Fox away from him. "What I feel is true. The problem is that when I change back...what will she think?"  
  
Fox was about to push Shane back when he suddenly stopped. "I want you to leave and go back to the humans. I want you to stay away from all the furs." Fox turned around and closed his eyes. "You can see Krystal one last time before you go. But you really should leave Shane. Someone is going to get hurt, and I don't want it to be Krystal."  
  
Shane regretfully nodded. "I understand. But please do me one favor Fox. Don't tell Krystal that I'm human inside." He started to walk out when he turned back to face Fox. Fox just stood there. He walked back up to Fox and extended his paw. "Let's call a truce amongst ourselves. I don't want to harm anyone, but to protect the furs, I'll go."  
  
Fox was a little surprised. He shook Shane's paw, not knowing why he did so. "All right, this is a truce, but after you see Krystal I want you gone fromt he village."  
  
Shane turned and left. Krystal would still be asleep by now, but Shane decided that didn't matter. What Shane didn't know was that Fox would be watching his every move.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I'm not sure what to think of this chapter. I like most of it. But anyway, it isn't my decision whether you like it or not. Please R+R, and the next chapter will start to really tie some things together. 


	16. In the Katt's Eyes

A/N: Again, I refuse to change the rating at all cost, not to sound offensive but I did say I'd refuse to ya know. Anyway, thanks to a very special inspiration (you know who you are) I've decided to extend the story even further and to go on even longer. This chapter will introduce another new character, another made up one. His entrance is a little more appropriate though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare does. Any relations to my made up characters in any way is entirely coincidental  
  
Chapter 16-In the Katt's Eye  
  
Katt strolled through the village in her human form. Everything was getting to be a nuisance suddenly. She didn't say anything to any other humans. She had Shane on her mind all day. What was going to happen to him? As she walked there was the occasional stare she was used to getting, even a "hi" every now and then.  
  
Rumors were starting to go through the village now. No one had seen much of Mia at all, Pepper was finally back in the pub where he needed to be, but people were actually starting to look at them....differently. They didn't seem natural anymore. People were beginning to suspect they were up to something. As much as Katt didn't want to let that get to her, she still couldn't help but think this: 'what if they find out?'  
  
Katt walked up to Mia's front door. She had her own crystal ball in hand and watched the entire conversation between Fox and Shane. She had no choice but to confront Mia. If they were going to do anything it best be now and not later. Katt knocked on her door but there was no answer. She knocked once more screaming "Open up Mia." There was still no answer. "She said she'd be here." Katt whispered under her breath.  
  
Katt wasn't sure where Mia was. She turned around and began to walk off when the door opened behind her. Katt slowly turned around to see Mia standing in the doorway. She looked very worried. "What's wrong?" Katt asked.  
  
Mia shook her head and held up her crystal ball. "Shane could be in danger." She said wearily. She walked out of her house and started towards the pub. Katt decided to follow close behind Mia. As they walked through the village there were all those who stared at them once again.  
  
"We need to leave soon." Katt whispered to Mia.  
  
"We will, but after Shane returns for our help. I gave him my word and I don't plan to go back on it now." Mia whispered back.  
  
"What if they find out?"  
  
"We can hold our ground for as long as we need to." Mia replied.  
  
People of the village actually started to treat them differently now. At first everybody loved them. Now that they've been leaving the village lots of times...people began to wonder where they went. No one could believe any "human" would spend that much time just wandering the woods. They got a few smiles as they got to the pub. Everybody there was sill on their side at least.  
  
As Mia and Katt walked in, Pepper was busy serving customers drinks and in his own chat. When he saw Mia and Katt he waved them over.  
  
Katt and Mia sat down. "What's going on?" Pepper asked giving a wink. That didn't seem like the best thing go do, but at least it was clear that he was talking about Shane.  
  
Katt shook her head, and then noticed the man next to her. She didn't want to say anything that might make him more suspicious. "Things are OK, the worst is almost over." Katt said as she managed to keep her crystal ball hidden from the sight of anyone else. She was a bit nervous. Then she leaned in and whispered into Pepper's ear, "The spell is almost broken, we need him here but theres no way to get him out of the furry village in time."  
  
Pepper chuckled a bit and watched Katt sit back down on her stool. Then he leaned in and whispered back. "Shane will be fine, don't worry your pretty little head off. I'd be more worried about what will happen to Krystal."  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Mia said. Though she probably already knew.  
  
"Just Shane." Pepper answered.  
  
"Who is Shane?" A man asked setting his mug down. Mia had never seen the likes of him before. He had a beard and looked like a weary traveler.  
  
Mia turned to him and said, "He's a friend of ours who we care for very much." That's all she said.  
  
"Wouldn't want to let them furs get to him I'll tell you now." He said. "They'll take him and they'll kill him for sure."  
  
Mia was a bit insulted to hear that, and so were Pepper and Katt. Mia wanted to ask 'and how much do you know about the furs?' but she didn't. She was all ready in the deep end of the pool. She didn't want to go deeper. Everyone already suspected that she was a "traitor" to the humans.  
  
"The furs can't be all that bad." Katt said. "They probably think the same thing about us." She continued the conversation with the man.  
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure they think the same thing about us. I've been across the lands and I've seen plenty of furries who are nice to humans and respect them...but not around here. I passed through that village and I swear everyone was on some kind of human alert."  
  
Katt was starting to learn from this. She continued the conversation. "So if anything, you're not biased towards furs, its how they treated you when you passed through the village?"  
  
The man nodded. "I was just passing by and many of them called me names...names I don't want to dare repeat. They threw rotten fruit at me, spit on me. They were awful. But hell, they sure do know how to stick together. Wish more of us humans were like that." He took a sip of his beer. "Not all of them were mean. There was one who helped me. I can't remember her name, but she was a blue vixen. She was very kind. I wish I meant more furs like her."  
  
"Krystal!" Katt shouted rather loudly. The whole pub went silent for about three seconds. "I'm sorry, its just that I know her."  
  
The man looked puzzled. "You actually went into the village at one point?" He chuckled a bit. "You had to have been pretty brave to go through there."  
  
Katt wasn't about to say that she didn't really know Krystal, but knew who she was. "I've been through there a couple of times. Some were very nice to me." She lied.  
  
Mia chimed in. "Did you happen to see a fox with light brown fur?"  
  
The man set his beer down once more before he took a sip. "Why yes, as a matter of fact I did. He was obviously the one in charge, but he's a harsh little bastard." He rolled up his sleeve and showed them all his scar. "That's what he did to me. I didn't do anything to him. He just took out a dagger and stabbed me. I asked him what I was doing wrong in his village and all he said to me was that I was a tresspasser." He rolled down his sleeve and went back to taking sips of his beer. "I wouldn't say I was tresspassing. I'd say I was just passing by. If it weren't for that blue vixen they'd have hung me for sure."  
  
Pepper was busy serving others drinks, but still managed to listen. Pepper hadn't been in the furry village for nearly twenty years now. It'd been so long. When last he was there, he was but a pup. "I've heard about him. His father was killed by a human. He wouldn't be so biased if it weren't for that."  
  
The man nodded. "I guess I can't blame him then. But the only thing that gets me is that...I didn't do anything to him. He just looked at me and snarled. Its obvious that he's in charge of the whole bunch. He does a mighty fine job of it too." He then looked up. "By the way, my name is Jon. I'm from way across the lands. I'm not from here, this is just a pit stop."  
  
Katt extended her hand. "My name is Katrina, people call me Katt for short." She winked. She rather liked Jon. He seemed kind. She was actually learning more about furries then she'd known.  
  
The man shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Katt."  
  
Mia snuck a peak at her crystal ball and noticed that Shane was on his move. They may not be at the pub much longer. "Pepper I need the potions now. Its almost time."  
  
Pepper handed her six jars of colored potions. One black, one white, one red, one blue, one yellow, one green.  
  
Jon looked at these jars. "Do you realize that these jars are opposing colors? Black and white, Red and Blue, Yellow and Green? What are you trying to do. Looks like a spell to change someone's form."  
  
Mia perked up. He was certainly smart. "We need to mix these all together. I'm doing this to help Shane." Mia snuck another peak at her crystal ball. "I'll need your help to carry these Katt."  
  
Katt was already more into Jon that she didn't even hear Mia. "So you travel a lot, huh?" She didn't realize that she'd actually started to blush a little. "Tell me more about the furries."  
  
Jon smiled. "Well, the only other thing I can tell you is that while most of us humans prefer coffee in the morning, they prefer tea." He chuckled. "You could try and study the furs and humans all you want, but thats the only definate thing to note as a difference. You'd be surprised just how similar furs and humans are."  
  
Katt smiled. Someone had actually started to agree with what Mia and she had always thought.  
  
"Katt!" Mia snapped. "I'll need help to carry these potions."  
  
Jon stood up. "I can help you before I leave." He offered.  
  
"Okay, if you insist. You grab two, I'll grab two, and Katt will grab two." Mia suggested. "Pepper, it would mean a lot to me if you stopped by too."  
  
Pepper nodded. "I'll be there in a few."  
  
***  
  
They walked up to Mia's house. The place seemed to be going into more and more ruin now. Mia felt that since Jon had no biased towards furs, she could trust him. She suddenly wished she had Falco's special gift.  
  
They walked in. Papers were all over the floor, and a table was in the middle of the living room. "Set them down here." Mia said putting the potions on the table. Jon and Katt did the same thing. Jon noticed that the house was messy. "It isn't usually like this." Mia said.  
  
Jon laughed a little. "No, don't worry. Until I reach the next village or the next creek I'm usualy pretty messy myself." He sat down and noticed that there were cups on the table. Jon peaked inside. The cups had....tea? They'd been sitting there for a while it looked. Jon looked around more. He stood up and started walking around. Mia didn't care.  
  
Katt watched Jon walk through Mia's house.  
  
Jon looked at several paintings and then found a book. 'Being A Furry.' Jon looked at it for a while. "I've read this book. Good book it is. I like how the author tells of her struggles as a furry, and trying to escape the wrath of humans. Too bad many other humans didn't like it as much."  
  
Mia stood up and walked next to Jon and took the book. "I wrote the book actually. It was actually intended to be for furs to read. I thought that by sharing it with the humans they'd be more forthcoming. But I was wrong."  
  
Mia took out her crystal ball and sat down on her couch. It was too that point where whatever Jon saw now, it wouldn't matter anymore. The only thing Mia cared about was Shane. Only Shane.  
  
Jon watched Mia take out her crystal ball. "You're no ordinary old lady are you?" He leaned in to look at the crystal ball. He saw an image of a black fox.  
  
Mia shook her head. "No, I'm not. And Katt isn't your ordinary young women either." She sat down and watched Shane walk through the village. Shane was actually out of hiding. He must've been waiting for Krystal to wake up.  
  
Jon was just more and more shocked to see her watching a fox. "I see you're okay with furs too. But still, beware that village." Jon warned.  
  
Mia didn't care to listen to Jon. She was a little more worried about Shane now. Katt sat down next to Mia and watched.  
  
"Perhaps I should go now." Jon said as he walked to the door.  
  
Just as he placed his hand on the doorknob, Katt stopped him. "You don't want to miss all the fun do you?" She led him back over to the couch and sat him down next to Mia. "This is where it'll get interesting. You'll have another story to tell for your travels."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Anyways, the story must continue, hopefully you start to see a few things in this chapter. We're going to leave these guys for a while and get back to the village. 


	17. The Dark Fox Unmasked

A/N: Again, the story is extended and so I get back to work doing what I do best. Shane and Krystal had a night alone, but will Fox ever find out? And if he does, what will he think? Anyway, here's chapter 17. Its a little long, but I worked hard on this chapter and tried to focus a lot on Fox.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox. Nintendo and/or Rare does. Any relation to my made up characters in anyway is entirely coincidental  
  
Chapter 17-The Dark Fox Unmasked  
  
Shane walked into the pub, not knowing that Fox was close behind. When Shane did walk into the pub, he saw Falco sitting at the bar. It was still pretty early and to Shane's knowledge, Krystal was still asleep. He walked in and sat down next to the Avian. The village was no longer in search of him so it was safe to walk out in the open.  
  
Usually Falco wouldn't be here this early. He took a quick glimpse at Shane. Shane had a look of joy on his face, yet his eyes didn't show it the way his face did. Falco decided not to ask what's wrong. "How'd it go with Krystal last nigh?" He asked. He wasn't drinking at the bar, just sitting there.  
  
Shane had a seat next to Falco. He didn't blush, he didn't say much. "It went well, but I don't think I can see her anymore." Shane said sadly erasing the look upon his face in knowing what Fox had said to him.  
  
Falco patted Shane on the back, but was curious. "Why is that?"  
  
Shane didn't much feel like talking about his meeting with Fox and so he just tried to by pass around it. "I don't want to say right now. I can only see her one last time."  
  
Falco leaned on the bar, "Is it your little secret?" Shane only shook his head. He wanted a drink, but felt now was just too early to have one. "Is it Fox?" Falco asked as if he could read Shane's mind. To this Shane nodded.  
  
Shane looked up at Falco and sighed. "I can't stay here Falco, and I don't think I can go back home now. I think..."  
  
"You love her." Falco finished. It was definite to Falco. "Then why let Fox get in the way? Why let him stand between what you and Krystal have?" They kept their voices low as they talked, in case of those trying to listen in on the conversation.  
  
Shane shrugged and leaned onto the bar crossing his arms. He didn't want this night to be the last night he saw Krystal. And that's exactly what he was going to do; wait until nightfall to see Krystal one last time. He thought while he was there perhaps he should tell Krystal about himself. This sounded good, but if Krystal hated him for that...then what they would've had was a fluke.  
  
Apparent to Fox, Shane would probably spend quite some time in the pub. Since Shane was at the pub now, it was a moment for Fox to go and see Krystal. There was still a chance for Fox to set things straight with her, and he didn't want to screw up what THEY had.  
  
***  
  
It was still early. Krystal rolled over and placed her paw on empty sheets. Shane was gone. 'Maybe he went home.' Krystal thought. She woke up and sat up, the sheets covering her naked body. She was still relaxed from the last night she had with Shane, but why did he leave?  
  
She got up and put back on her bra and her shorts. She climbed out of bed slowly. A part of her didn't want to get out of bed. She wanted to stay in bed and relive last night. But Shane wasn't there.  
  
As soon as she was out of bed, there was a knock at her door. She didn't bother to put on a shirt, she just walked to the door. She felt she needed to walk anyway. Afterall, for all she knew it could've even been Shane, coming back. She thought perhaps Shane was out for breakfast tea and such.  
  
When she answered the door it was Fox. Fox was surprised to see Krystal answer the door in her bra. He'd seen Krystal in her bra before, but she never answered the door like that. He began to become suspicious. "Do you think we could talk?"  
  
The sight of Fox, with her looking like THAT made her lower her ears. It made her nervous. She didn't want to tell Fox what he could very well be suspecting. She wanted to close the door on him, she was still a little upset. Then it hit her: she never heard Shane's side of the story. With that in mind, she couldn't refuse Fox, and show she let him in.  
  
Fox walked in slowly, his thoughts he kept to himself. He sat in a chair, and then stood up quickly. His thoughts of what he defined a nighmare kept him from sitting down. "I came to talk to you about Shane." He began to pace back and forth.  
  
Krystal finally took Fox's paw and sat him down in a chair. "Relax." She then looked into Fox's eyes deeply. He was disturbed. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Fox was nervous. After all, Krystal was in a bra when she answered the door. That couldn't have been good at all. Not to Fox anyway. "Krystal, I've been thinking about Shane, about how you said what he needed was a friend." Did he truly think that, or was he just trying to please her? He wasn't all that sure. But after their meeting in the chapal this morning, he actually did start to rethink Shane. Knowing his secret did help to put Shane into perspective. "I'm sorry I told you about what I saw in Shane." Fox began.  
  
"Does that mean you'll trust him?"  
  
Fox looked up. Could Shane be trusted? Fox still didn't know. He could at least TRY to like Shane right? Afterall, Shane had trusted him enough with his deep...dark secret. But knowing Shane was a human only made him want to dislike Shane more. Could he really deal with that? It was disturbing to think about, and he wanted to tell Krystal, but realized he shouldn't Afterall, Fox was...just that, a fox. He was clever and smart. He finally realized that Krystal was still waiting for an answer to her question. "I'm starting to trust Shane."  
  
Krystal sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the room from Fox. She was nervous herself. She didn't want to tell Fox about Shane last night. Krystal knew how Fox felt, and she knew how much that would hurt him. How long could she hold back though? She didn't normally keep secrets from Fox. She'd known Fox for a great deal of her life.  
  
"You're only starting to trust Shane?" Krystal tilted her head.  
  
Fox sighed, and shook his head. "I only said I'm sorry I told you about what I saw, I didn't say it wasn't true. And for that its hard for me to trust Shane." Fox said.  
  
Krystal was now starting to get upset at Fox all over again. 'You're still stuck on that!' Krystal may have never asked Shane, but she knew Shane wasn't like that. Or at least she thought she knew.  
  
"You have to understand Krystal, I do my best to protect the furs of the village. You've got to trust me about Shane."  
  
Krystal was now a little mad. In fact, this was probably the angriest she'd ever been at Fox before. She thought Fox was jealous of Shane. Her eyes became a piercing emerald now and they glimmered as she stared at Fox. Then she finally stood up and pointed to the door. She was slowly shaking her head, "Please leave." She said. She was trying not to cry. She sniffled a bit. It was almost like the night before.  
  
Fox didn't move. "Krystal, you may not know it now, but he's deceiving you!"  
  
She pointed again as her voice began to sharpen. "Fox please....no more of this jealousy."  
  
"I'm not jealous, I'm only trying to protect you!" Fox still didn't trust Shane and it was starting to come out now. Fox would be so happy when Shane would finally leave. His only hope was that things would go back to normal. But things between Krystal and him were only getting worse now. And Fox was starting to put all the blame on Shane.  
  
"Why?" Krystal asked. "What are you trying to protect me from?"  
  
"From Shane. You don't understand him Krystal. You think you do but you don't."  
  
She snapped now. "No Fox, YOU don't understand! You don't even know him. You're trying to tell me a lie! YOU'RE LYING!" Fox only shook his head as she continued. Then Krystal hit him with the hardest thing of all. "I love Shane more than I've ever loved anyone before, and I'm not going to let you take that away from me!"  
  
It hit Fox hard, but the only part he heard was 'I love Shane...' and that made him sad inside. He came to a stance with his head held down low.  
  
Krystal had realized that she'd hurt someone for the very first time in her entire life. It was something she never did before, and she felt bad about it.  
  
Fox walked over to the door with his head held low. It was still the afternoon, but now he knew what he feared. All the questions were answered now, and the most he'd feared was now proven. Krystal had "chosen" Shane. Fox could now assume what happened last night by the way Krystal was dressed.  
  
"Fox...." Krystal said in a low voice, but it was too late, he closed the door already. Krystal started to feel bad now. Not only did she hurt just anyone, but it was Fox, the one fur she trusted with all her soul, with all her heart. She sat down in the chair and let out a sigh. Now, more than ever, she wanted Shane...  
  
***  
  
Fox was on his way to the pub, it was only the afternoon and he was almost certain Shane would be there. He kicked a pebble on the way and sighed deeply. "What does he have that I don't?" Fox asked himself as if someone were walking beside him. He assumed that Krystal and Shane had been "together" last night and that made him furious. He had an idea his assumption was correct, and he knew it was true. Krystal couldn't hide it. But as he walked into the pub the only thing he could hear over and over again was: "I love Shane."  
  
He walked in slowly. It seemed like he was a stranger in the village now. Suddenly the toughness in his aura was gone. He was vulnerable.  
  
When Fox walked in, Falco was still at the pub, but Shane was gone. Now Fox had lost him. But did it really matter now?  
  
"You look terrible Fox." A fur called out. To hearing this Falco turned to see Fox's face.  
  
Falco walked over to Fox and led him over to the bar. "Great Fox! What happened to you?"  
  
Fox didn't look him straight in the eye. 'Oh nothing, I lost my girlfriend overnight, how was your day?' Was that what he wanted to say? No, of course not. Krystal and he had never been an "official" couple anyway.  
  
Fox looked up at Falco. "Where's Shane?"  
  
"He's out and about. He won't go home now, says its too big of a mess." Falco said. He looked at Fox and could tell he was depressed. Falco NEVER saw Fox this hurt before. "You want a drink?" He offered. "You look like you could use one."  
  
Fox rested his head and managed a small, "Sure." What more did he have to lose? He'd already lost Krystal, he might was well lose himself.  
  
Falco ordered Fox a whiskey. "Leave the bottle." He told the bartender. His attention turned back to Fox who was already taking his first shot. "So what happened?"  
  
Fox always found himself talking to Falco when it came to Krystal. Somehow it just happened that way. "I've lost her Falco...to HIM." Fox wouldn't dare speak his name now. "I don't think I'll ever get her back." He took another shot and this time slammed the shot glass down.  
  
Falco patted him on his back and slowly backed the bottle away. Fox could really hold it and was usually in control when he drank, but not this time. Fox had only had two shots of Whiskey and was ready to vomit. It wasn't clear to Falco, but somehow Fox was starting to get sick. He'd been just fine that morning.  
  
Fox took one last shot and then set it down and placed his head down. The words still floated in his head. 'I love Shane.'  
  
***Later that night....  
  
Shane went back to Krystal's house. He had to find someway to escape Fox, and wandering around was the best was the best way to do it. Getting lost was actually one of his better ideas. It was just past sunset and Shane was knocking on Krystal's door.  
  
When she answered, she'd never been more happy to see him, considering what happened between her and Fox earlier that afternoon. She gave him the biggest hug in the world and invited him in.  
  
***  
  
Fox wasn't too far behind Shane, thanks to Falco, Fox knew that he'd find Shane here tonight. He'd hadn't had that much to drink, he'd actually had a good rest at the bar. It gave him a moment to try and think. Though the same thing had been going through his mind over and over.  
  
It was starting to rain now, and Fox was still outside. He decided not to walk inside Krystal's house, but rather up to the window. He was good at not being discovered too. Not as good as Shane, but then again, no one escaped Falco.  
  
He watched Shane walk inside. He then made his way to the window. The curtains were open, and it was certainly dark enough to the point where if he stood the right distance away, he wouldn't be seen. He probably wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying, but he felt as though he was doing this to protect Krystal.  
  
***  
  
Once inside, Krystal hugged Shane again. "Where did you go? I was wondering where you were."  
  
Shane stroked Krystal's head as she came to a rest on his shoulder. She wanted to enjoy this moment.  
  
"I had to go for a moment. I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner." Shane replied and noticed a sadness in Krystal's voice. He used one paw to stroke the back smoothly. Her fur was once again getting warm. "What's wrong?"  
  
Krystal sighed for a moment. "It's Fox. He doesn't like you very much." They both layed down on the couch. They had no idea that Fox was watching.  
  
Shane grew nervous. "I haven't done anything to Fox...I hope not anyway."  
  
Krystal then sat up and motioned herself off of Shane. "You hope not?" She was puzzled.  
  
Shane sighed, he thought that this would be his last night with Krystal, and was starting to think. 'Should I tell her?' he debated for a while. Perhaps he could tell her about the eastwing. That much he was sure of.  
  
He stood up and paced around. Krystal was giving him a worried look. He continued to pace for a moment and was about to sit again, but decided not to. He had to stand for this. He looked at Krystal with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Fox and I haven't been the best of friends lately. I'm pretty sure he told you. He snuck into my mansion and..."  
  
"Saw the eastwing. He told me that." Krystal sighed as she stood up. Shane's back was faced to her. She walked up behind him and put a paw on his shoulder and turned him around and looked him in the eyes. "Is what Fox says about the trophies and such true?" She was hoping that Fox wasn't right.  
  
Shane closed his eyes. He couldn't look away now. He turned his head to the side and slowly opened them. "I'm not gonna lie to you Krystal," he began and gave a sigh. "It's all true."  
  
Krystal gasped and put her paws over her mouth and backed away. At that exact moment the thunder boomed louder than before that night. She shook her head whispering under her breath, loud enough to the point Shane could hear. "Please tell me you're joking..." She wasn't biased the way that Fox was, but for a fur to kill other animals and make trophies.  
  
Shane looked Krystal in the eye. "I'm not joking...." a tear welled up. This was the last night that they'd be together. He might as well let her know. He wasn't about to tell Krystal about Fox and their meeting that morning.  
  
"Why?" Krystal asked breathing softly. Although now she felt a little bad for scolding and judjing Fox now.  
  
They stood still, their faces a few inches from one another. Shane sighed. "Krystal...it was four years ago when I became this. This fox you see before you now." He began. Krystal didn't look too good. "Krystal, I'm not what you think I am."  
  
"What are you Shane?" She was getting teary herself. Perhaps Fox was right. Perhaps Shane really had deceived her. She refused to believe it and hear him out. She just knew deep down that Shane wasn't a bad fur.  
  
"Krystal, four years ago, there was an old women. I didn't like animals much and I didn't have any friends." His eyes became more watery and a tear ran down. "She was somewhat ugly, but then in this enourmous flash of light she became the most beautiful..." he stopped and smiled at Krystal. "SECOND, most beautiful vixen I'd ever seen." To his surprise she smiled back as a tear ran down her cheek. "I lived alone as a fox for four years. She said the only way I could break the spell was to love another vixen."  
  
Krystal started to feel torn up. "You're using me?"  
  
Shane shook his head. "No, of course not. I really love you Krystal, but I'm not what you think. I'm nothing more than a human in disguise." He stopped there and breath in heavily and then he cried more than he ever had before. "I'm sorry Krystal. This probably changes everything now. Fox was right about me. But I really do love you Krystal. I just don't want to go back."  
  
Krystal wasn't sure what to think. She'd loved Shane for who he was. And all he was was a human in a fox's body. A wolf in sheep's clothing. Shane continued to cry, Krystal suddenly stopped. "Shane....I...." She was speechless. Now she had to apologize to Fox.  
  
Shane started to walk towards the door. He still hadn't noticed Fox peering in through the window, but it wasn't as if that was Shane's concern anyway.  
  
Krystal grabbed Shane by the paw and stopped him. As soon as Shane turned around, their lips touched, and they kissed for what Shane had seen to be the last time they would. As long as Krystal didn't admit her love TO him, he'd remain a fox. They held that kiss for a long brief period of time.  
  
***  
  
For Fox the kiss made things worse. He hadn't heard what was said, but to see the two kiss made him die in anguish and hatred for Shane. He stood up at the window and watched as the two were joined together. Fox could now say he hated Shane with a passion. He turned around and stormed off splashing HUGE puddles of water as he'd done so.  
  
Fox was sad now. He stomped off, and then began to run. This was not how things were to turn out. Now he kept playing the kiss in his mind over and over again. That melted Fox's heart, and that pain was the worst ever. He had to face the fact that he might have lost her. Not only that, but for the first time ever, Fox began to cry.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: That was a little long, but I worked REALLY hard on this chapter, so for my work I hope a lot of you REALLY like it. The next chapter is coming soon, but it won't be where Shane transforms back, the next chapter is going to be mostly about Fox. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because I really did. Fox fans, I give my apologies, but don't worry everything will look up in the end. Also, you think the spell would be broken now right? Nope. Until Krystal says directly to Shane's face the four magic words, its not over yet. Chapter 18 coming soon! 


	18. Far and Away

A/N: This chapter is highly focused on McCloud and his thoughts and feelings about Krystal over the years spent and just what everything meant to him. Remember, the fic DOESN'T take place during the timeline and so its completely made up. Also, this chapter has a segment focused on Katt and refers back to Chapter 12 when she feels she's lost everything. Thank you once again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare does. Mia, Shane and Jon belong to me. Any made up characters that resemble mine in any way is entirely coincidental  
  
Chapter 18-Far and Away  
  
TAP! TAP! TAP! The rain poored as Fox raced through the village. He was lost, hurt, and angered. The antagonism he felt towards Shane was only growing more and more now.  
  
Each drop of rain that dropped onto Fox seemed to hurt much more than the last one did, and it even made him madder. The night wasn't too dark, yet it was gloomy. Fox ran across the village as if his eyes were closed. But they weren't closed, they were wide open, and brimming with hatred. Red eyes, with tears running down his cheek, only to be washed away by the rain.  
  
It was starting to rain harder now, and as it did so Fox had come to the chapel to a hault. He stood there and looked up at the chapel. He remembered the small "truce" he'd made with Shane. But that wasn't a truce at all. It seemed to be only the beginning of the battle.  
  
His fur getting wetter, and Fox so unsure of where to go, he took a step inside the chapel for a moment. When he closed the doors behind him, the water dripped from his fur. Fox sneezed a bit. It was bitterly cold outside, even to his fur. Now damp all over, Fox approached the candles. It wouldn't have been much, but the warmth would've been a good time for him to think.  
  
He sat down next to the candles and held his paws over them for warmth. He was starting to talk softly to himself, before he turned his head to the side and sneezed again. "That bastard!" He rasped. He was even more hurt that Krystal had been sentimental and supportive of Shane. Fox felt as if he didn't matter to Krystal anymore. All Fox was trying to do was protect her.  
  
"What does he have that I don't?" Fox breathed calmer now. "He doesn't even know her that well! How could he have stepped in like that?" Fox was saying to himself. It was late, and nobody else was there. No one really came to the shrine at night anyhow.  
  
Fox KNEW that he should be mad at Shane, but he was also upset at Krystal. Krystal stabbed his heart with a dagger and twisted the blade. That's how Fox was feeling. The thought made him clench his paws into fist. His tears stopped, but the rain continued. A dark day it was.  
  
Fox now crossed his legs and continued to talk to himself. "He shouldn't have come here in the first place." That brought another thought to Fox's head. Shane and Krystal had basically just met each other! What took Fox years to have with Krystal took Shane mere days. The trust, friendship, EVERYTHING, took years for Fox to get. And when he finally comes closer to Krystal than ever before HE steps in the way. "You better hope I don't see you again Shane!" Fox mumbled under his breath still in deep thought.  
  
His fur began to dry a little bit, and his eyes seemed calmer. His anger didn't calm down though. In fact he was now breathing heavier now that he had time to think about it. He stared into the flame from the candles without blinking. After a few minutes he swore he saw Shane's face. Then he screamed.  
  
***  
  
Jon was up late into the night in Mia's study room. The light illuminated much of the room and Jon sat in his pajamas, writing in a notebook. The rain grew heavy once more. He was hoping to leave tomorrow, but something told him he should stay here with Mia, Katt and Pepper.  
  
Jon wrote more intently this time until a crash of thunder distracted him. It was the most booming and that shook him out of his thoughts. He wasn't just writing, but drawing as well.  
  
"What are you doing?" Katt peaked in.  
  
Jon looked up and smiled. "This is that Fox I told you about. The one that stabbed me. Very beautiful fox he is I'd say. I like to write about and draw those that I encounter." He flipped a page back to reveal Krystal. "This is the blue vixen. Gosh, she had a heart of gold when I was there. I'm so glad she saved me. If not, I probably wouldn't have gotten the pleasure to meet you."  
  
Katt smiled. "Are you going to draw me?"  
  
Jon smirked a little and managed a nod. He was almost done with his writing on McCloud and soon he'd start coloring him.  
  
Katt shuffled over to Jon's bed and sat down. She wasn't in her human form, she never was when she was at Mia's house. She looked out the window and the rain was thicker now. You couldn't really see much of anything. "You're not going tomorrow are you? The roads and such will be really muddy."  
  
Jon shook his head. "I feel I need to stay for a while. I want to see this Shane character. Perhaps he's one of the few people I hope to meet."  
  
Katt hadn't been watching Shane since the pub. The last thing she remembered was the meeting he had with McCloud. She tried not to think about it. After all, Shane was almost "free."  
  
Jon closed his notebook and turned around to face Katt. She layed down on the bed and curled up. Jon stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down and began to pet her fur gently. "Tell me more about your theories on humans and furs." Katt said as she began to close her eyes.  
  
Jon didn't speak for a moment. "My theory is that this little war thats been going on between us for so long will someday end. Soon I hope."  
  
Katt was relaxed and that made her voice come out smoother. "I haven't been back with the furs in so long." She spoke softly.  
  
Jon noticed that they were quickly getting off topic but didn't mind. He scritched behind her ears and listened to what she had so say. "Why not? Why did you leave?"  
  
Katt was silent. "I left because I had a fight with a close friend so many years ago. He was kind and sweet, and whenever you needed a shoulder to cry on, he was there." She sighed. "But after I left, I never went back to him. That fight didn't have to be the end of our strong friendship."  
  
"What did you fight about?"  
  
"I liked him a lot. But he never wanted to be anything more than just friends. As sweet as he is, I'm sure he doesn't talk much about me, or even say anything. He probably acts like I wasn't there anymore."  
  
"That's sad." Jon said. "But what about the fight?"  
  
"The fight? There was another girl. She just walked into the village one day. She was a traveler just like you. She stayed for a few days, and they got very close. I was so mad at him for that because they'd just met each other and he was already kicking me out of his life, or so it seemed. They became close and started to date. I was so jealous. Then when she left, I finally thought, 'now's my chance,' but he was too heartbroken over the fact that she had gone and moved on. So I confronted him and told him how I felt. Of course, he knew by the past years we'd spent together. Then I blew up at him." She sighed once again.  
  
"Did it have to be that way?"  
  
Katt slowly shook her head as Jon continued to stroke her fur. "It didn't have to be, but I couldn't take it anymore. So I just left. I look back and wish I hadn't left."  
  
Jon sighed and closed his eyes. "Why don't you go back to him?"  
  
Katt was a little jumpy to the question. "I'm scared to go back. Scared that he'll hurt me like that again."  
  
"What animal was he? What's his name?"  
  
Katt smirked. She hadn't spoken to him in a long time, yet whenver she mentioned his name, she always remembered the fun they had before "she" stepped in. "His name was Falco. A blue avian, and a loyal friend of mine."  
  
Jon stood up and walked back over to his notebook. He flipped through the pages until he found a picture of Falco. He showed it to Katt. "Is this him?" Katt nodded. "You don't have to be scared. He seems like a nice fellow."  
  
"But I ran away from him. After I left him...I felt I had nothing more to lose. I felt as if everything I'd strived for with him was gone. Losing Falco was losing everything." A teared welled up in her eye. "I promised myself that one day I'd go back to him, but something inside me can't do that. If I go back to him, that'd mean he was right."  
  
"Right about what?" Jon asked. He did his best not to provoke.  
  
"I told him before I left that I'd never come back. He said I'd come crawling back for him, for love." She sighed.  
  
Jon took a mental note of this. In situations of love and loyalty, furs were just as much like humans. He went back to petting her. "And that's a problem? I want you to promise me that when all this with Shane is over, you'll go back. I bet he misses you too, even if he doesn't show it. He's yearning for you the same way you yearn for him."  
  
"I can't even remember the name of the one that stole him from me. All I remember is that she was a panther."  
  
Jon nodded. "Drown out those painful memories, and focus on the new memories you'll have for the future."  
  
Katt nodded. What Katt wasn't fully aware of, was that Fox was going though a similar situation.  
  
***  
  
The rain was dying down now but Fox's anger wasn't. The rain was now soft. The rain wasn't uplifting though. Fox stood up, still trying to think. He began to walk out of the church. "She just met the bastard!" He said to himself. "I've been there for her, to protect her since we were kits and THIS is how she repays me? By running off with a fox she just met?"  
  
He stepped out of the chapel and the roads were wetter and more damp. The rain was light now. Fox extended his paw to feel the rain. Now that the rain was lighter it was actually.....healing Fox a little bit. He was starting to become calm again. Angry he still was, but now the hatred he'd been building up was being put aside.  
  
"He's still a bastard." Fox said outloud as he began to make his way to the woods. "The best years of my life, with the vixen of my life...gone." He sighed. He was now becoming more depressed. "This isn't happeing....this isn't happening." He said. "It's just a nightmare, a terrible nightmare that I'll soon wake up from." If only that were true.  
  
He walked into the woods and went a little ways into the woods until he sat in a clearing. It was the same clearing that he had that picnic with Krystal. Fox started to look around. Everything started ro remind him of his lost love. In the clearing were flowers. Tulips and Roses. Fox picked up a Tulip and a Rose. He then sniffed them and closed his eyes. "These were her favorite." No one knew Krystal better than Fox. So why did she choose HIM?  
  
Fox walked a little slower now. Everything that he'd done with Krystal was starting to come back to him. They met about ten years ago. Fox was twelve then, Krystal was nine. A three year difference, nothing big about it. He remembered the laughs. Krystal had always acted older than Fox back then. Fox started to remember. It was before Katt had left the village, when Mia would visit ever now and then to say hi, when Pepper was around a little and most importantly, there was no Shane to take Krystal away.  
  
*** 10 years ago  
  
This day ment so much to Fox. He was decked out in a white vest and green pants. He always stood tall. The younger kits looked up to him a lot and he was a leader. They never questioned his authority. Always with his best friend, Falco, Fox went around the village talking to other furs all the time. His mother was always kind about it. You never had any threats in the village. The biggest threat then was a naughty young husky who stole a pie off Pepper's window. Of course that was Bill, and Pepper always knew it was Bill.  
  
There was a new fur in the village on that day. She'd come from a far off village. A young nine year old vixen that from the day she moved to the village, everyone was always looking at her. It was first time the young boys had ever had a feeling such as this. She always walked with a sway in her step.  
  
The boys were playing rough like they always were. A game of archery, or a game of sword duals. They chased each other all the time. They tackled one another and when one got hurt, they always ran to Fox's mother, Vixy. Of course, they also thought that scars and bruises were pretty cool. Each scar they got was always something to be proud of.  
  
One day, the blue vixen went over to those boys. There was a miniture castle in the center of the village then (which was later replaced with the hut), and thats where the boys played. The girls were always elsewhere. Except one girl by the name of Katt. She always hung out with Falco, and thus, she was always with the boys.  
  
Anyhow, when the vixen went over to the boys the first thing that happened was this: "Hi, I'm Krystal, I just moved here from the village of Cerina." She waved and smiled to the boys and Katt.  
  
"A girl!" Bill shouted. "Sorry, but except for her, girls aren't allowed to play here." He said pointing to Katt. "All the girls go and play over there." He said pointing to a crowd of girls playing with dolls and pretending they were babies.  
  
Krystal looked over to them and frowned. To her it looked pretty boring. "So what's your name?" She said as if Bill said absolutely nothing of the sort. After all, they were twelve, 'dating' wasn't "normal" for a twelve year old and neither was playing with the opposite sex. That's why it was also strange that Katt was a tomboy. It just wasn't "normal" for girls to be that way.  
  
Bill hoped off the castle and approached Krystal. "OK, you are a girl. Girls go over there, boys go over here. You all like dolls, we like action and adventure. The Great Fox made it that way."  
  
"Maybe Great Fox is wrong." Krystal smiled.  
  
The young furs gasped as Falco now jumped down and landed next to Bill. "Don't you EVER say something like that! The Great Fox is ALWAYS right!" Even then, Falco knew more about Great Fox. Even more than some adults.  
  
Finally, when Bill and Falco were getting more and more upset the young Fox McCloud walked up and held out a wooden pole separating Krystal from Bill and Falco. "What's going on here?" Fox was almost always in charge. After all, he was one of the older kits and was the most clever and cunning out of all of them.  
  
"Tell the new kit to go play over there!" Bill pointed to the small crowd of girls playing with their dolls.  
  
Fox looked to the girls. He then looked at Bill and Falco. "Then why isn't Katt there?"  
  
"Katt is different!" Falco perked up.  
  
"How is Katt any different from the other girls?" Fox retorted.  
  
"She's just plain cooler!" Falco shouted.  
  
Fox looked up at Katt. Then back at the girls, and then to Krystal. "What's your name?" He smiled at her. Fox didn't smile much back then and to Falco and Bill this was a shock.  
  
"My name is Krystal. I just came here from the village of Cerina."  
  
Fox smiled. "If these guys give you any trouble at all, come to me and I'll set them straight." He wink and turned beginning to walk off. Fox was how you would say a little more "grown-up" than his two friends. But back then even the fourteen year olds played on the castle.  
  
As Fox walked off the boys noticed Krystal turn her back and follow Fox. To Fox's surprise the nine year old vixen was following him. "Why are you following me?"  
  
"My parents always told me that your real friends are the friends who stick up for you."  
  
"But you don't even know me." Fox said. Perhaps he shouldn't have interfered with the small, useless dispute. "You don't even know my name."  
  
Krystal smiled, the smile that over the ten years, had never changed. "I'd know your name if you told me."  
  
Fox stopped in his tracks and turned around. "My name is Fox McCloud. What brings you to the village of Corneria?" He started to walk again.  
  
Krystal was silent and didn't really answer. "My parents told me that this would be a good place for me to grow up." She said. "Cerina is actually in mourning right now. Its too depressing to be there."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Just a few things that got out of hand with authorities. My dad never got along well with the village chief. They would always fight over the stupidest things. Then the chief went crazy one day and decided to bring in human authority for help."  
  
"You shouldn't rely on humans for help. That's a bad thing. That's what my dad always told me...before he died. Shot by a human with a shotgun. I never knew such a weapon of incredible power existed." Fox lowered his ears.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that...." She trailed off. She acted a lot older than she really was.  
  
"But anyway, back to your story. What happened in Cerina?"  
  
"Well," Krystal continued. "The chief, like I said, went insane and enlisted the help of humans to keep order. I don't think I'll ever know why. He just said that humans were more brutal and would keep everyone to their roots. Before he died, that is. The humans weren't very trusting of us. They didn't call us 'furs' they called us 'vermin'. My mom won't tell me what 'vermin' means, so instead she decided to get us out of Cerina. Once we left, we spent a while looking for this place. My mom keeps saying that by now the humans probably burned it down."  
  
Fox shook his head. "Don't you just hate humans?"  
  
"Not really..." They both stopped. Fox didn't say anything but he sat down where he was. They were close to the north end of the village, and they sat on the ground. "I mean, don't humans have as much a right to be here as we do? Don't you think that the disputes are kinda stupid?"  
  
Fox didn't answer. Instead he shook his head. "Don't think like that. You're not supposed to."  
  
She stood up and sat in Fox's lap. This was just the first day they met each other. Fox had no idea what she was doing and so he shoved her off. It was just strange to have that kind of affection, but much like humans, girls matured faster and developed those feelings much faster than boys did. Fox wasn't much of an exception. Eventhough he was growing up faster, he still didn't have much of an interest in girls.  
  
Krystal looked into Fox's eyes for the first time that day and gave him a sad look. Even then, Fox couldn't resist that look. What the hay, no one was watching right? He patted his lap and smiled. Fox hadn't ever felt this feeling before, but after all, in the village he was the only fox there at the time. It was nice to meet another fox. He just hadn't expected it to be a girl at the time. In fact, he was "one of the guys" and even to him hanging out with girls wasn't "cool".  
  
Krystal looked up and Fox and slid into his lap and rested on his arm. She wasn't too heavy for him. He was three years older than she was, and she seemed a little weak to him. She must not have had much food on her journey here.  
  
From a distance, Fox could see Falco and Bill approaching. When he looked at Krystal, she was already asleep. 'What am I supposed to do?' he thought to himself. 'If the guys catch me hanging out with a girl, they'll tell the others and then I'll be scarred for life!' He tried to shake Krystal awake but it was no use. She was certainly a heavy sleeper (in those days anyhow).  
  
When they finally walked up: "Falco cover your eyes!" Bill put his paw in front of Falco's face. "Its too disgusting to watch!" Falco moved Bill's paw out of the way. When he saw the sight he laughed. He didn't say anything, he just laughed. "I'll never end up like that I hope."  
  
"What about Katt?" Bill chimed in.  
  
"Quiet you!" Falco snapped.  
  
They walked off laughing. 'That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be' Fox said. He stroked Krystal's fur. His excuse was always that he wanted to feel its warmth. Deep down inside, he knew was starting to experience this new feeling. He felt he should do something more but didn't know what. How did his parents do it? He did the only thing he felt comfortable with. He began to rock back and forth.  
  
Krystal woke up and felt comfortable. This was the first romantic moment Fox ever had. When Krystal finally stood up and said: "I should go home now." It saddened Fox, but to his surprise Krystal kissed him before she left. Then she was about to leave when she turned around. "Oh, its my birthday tomorrow and I want you to be there!" She winked and then ran off.  
  
That was Fox's first kiss and he shared it with Krystal.  
  
***Present Day  
  
It was ten years ago this very day that Fox shared that kiss, and he hasn't forgotten it since. Now it would be Krystal's birthday tomorrow once again, but this year, Fox wouldn't be there to celebrate it. He was still mad and didn't see why he should go back to be with Krystal now. The rain had stopped, and so Fox curled up under a tree and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be better he hoped.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
I decided to end it there. That was the best place. I tweaked with their ages a bit too just because. I thought that if we started to have Fox remember this particular moment with Krystal, it would give you an idea of how close they really were. There will probably be more of that in the next chapter. Hope you all liked this one. 


	19. Into the Katt's Eyes

A/N: Now some things are a little clearer. We know of Katt's sorrow, and we know more about Fox's past with Krystal. This is much better than I expected it to be really. Anyway, I'm STILL a little more focused on McCloud, but this chapter is going to jump around quite a bit.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox. Nintendo and/or Rare does. Made up characters (Shane, Jon, Mia) belong to me. Any relation in anyway is entirely coincidental  
  
Chapter 19-Into the Katt's Eyes  
  
The leaves in the trees rustled as the wind blew. It wasn't even sunrise yet, but it was early in the morning none the less. Fox didn't really get much sleep. It wasn't as if he was going to anyhow. He stood up, his eyes a little red with a dash of sorrow to boot. He sat up with his back to the tree. It was suddenly cold and bitter and he began to shiver. He was still a little upset, and he was still hurting. How long would it last? That wasn't known to Fox himself. This wasn't the kind of thing you got over in a day or two.  
  
He wrapped his tail around himself shivering. He didn't go home, didn't feel like it. Seeing Krystal now would make him want to die. How did Shane get to Krystal with such ease? Fox was still upset that it had only taken Shane days, while it took him years. That was still a haunting thought.  
  
The woods were a little gloomy right now, and Fox could swear he heard something rustling in the bushes. He swiftly darted his head from left to right. Perhaps he was just hearing things. The woods weren't really all that dangerous, although knowing that there could be hunters out, Fox really shouldn't have been there.  
  
The rustling in the bushes stopped. It must've been his imagination, that or the wind. Fox couldn't get back to sleep now. His thoughts always took him back to Krystal. What did the ten years they spent together mean to her? Was it all...just a lie?  
  
***  
  
It was early in the morning and Katt had slept well. She hadn't been up this early in the morning for years. Something just dragged her out of bed. Jon rested peacefully, slumped over his notebook at the desk. 'Perhaps I shouldn't bother him.' Katt thought. She then changed into her human form and walked into Mia's living room. Mia wasn't up yet and that surprised Katt, since Mia was always up before the sun...no matter how late she went to bed.  
  
She put on some hot pink pants, a red shirt and a pink jacket. When she would morph back into her fur form she'd still be wearing that, but she felt she needed a walk.  
  
Even after all these years, Falco still haunted her thoughts. Katt thought about him everyday.... For the past eight years. Ever since she left the village. What was she supposed to do?  
  
She highly doubted that Falco missed her. "He's probably forgotten about me." Katt said slowly as she crept out the door of Mia's house. The wind was soft and comforting. She began to hike through the village. No one was awake and so why should she waste her time hanging out here? She slowly made her way into the woods. The woods looked a little scary, but it was still dark. Sunrise hadn't even begun yet.  
  
Making her way into the woods, Katt slowly began to change into her furry form. She was starting to dislike being a human. She hated it sometimes. She didn't like it that much because she didn't get that extra warmth that her fur gave her. Still, there wasn't that much of a difference. They just seemed cruder than most furs did.  
  
Katt paced through the woods slowly. They looked scary in the dark, but pretty soon the sunrise would begin. It was probably about 5:30 A.M. Nothing bad about that. Sunrise would be in the next half-hour or so. She wasn't too sure. She never kept track of the sunrise or sunsets. She continued her slow walk through the woods, her thoughts completely focused on Falco.  
  
It wasn't just Falco though. It was also Jon. There was no doubt that she might have felt something for him. But.... He was...a HUMAN! That just wasn't "right." Ever since she was young and turned thirteen, Katt had always wanted to be "normal." But how were you supposed to define "Normal" anyway?  
  
She began to wonder why she told Jon about Falco. She was then starting to wonder how he understood the situation. She closed her eyes and continued her journey deep into the woods, while remaining in deep thought.  
  
***  
  
It was a little later now, and Fox could feel himself starting to get warmer and warmer. He sighed a little bit. He started to think about many times he'd had with Krystal.  
  
***10 Years ago  
  
"How come you never smile?" It was Krystal's third month in the village, and the only time she'd Fox smile was the first day they meant each other. She was now ten years old. "You should smile more. That way you won't be so sad all the time."  
  
Fox tried to smile, but it never came to pass. "I don't smile much...not since I lost my father." They were sitting in the fields with the tulips. It was the first time Krystal had seen such beautiful flowers.  
  
"But your dad wouldn't want to see you like that." She said softly. "You're dad would want to see you happier than this. My mom always told me that if you can't smile for what those who have passed have given you, you're hurting their feelings. Make your dad proud Fox and smile."  
  
Perhaps Krystal was right. 'Maybe if I just give her a grin she'll shut up.' Fox thought. After this he forced a smile. His face looked goofy and to this Fox and Krystal both laughed. To his surprise, that was the first time Krystal had seen Fox laugh like that.  
  
"Don't you feel better now that you can laugh and smile? You should smile more often." Krystal winked. She tilted her head to rest on Fox's shoulders. After the months they spent together, Fox was getting used to Krystal's affection, but he hadn't ever really given Krystal any in return. He didn't feel guilty about it. Fox never really knew how to act around the opposite sex back then.  
  
They were watching the sunset, but throughout there moments together, Krystal had always seen sadness in Fox's eyes. For some reason, Fox NEVER saw sadness in her eyes. "Why are you always so happy?" Fox blurted his thought out loud. He didn't mean to do that, but it just slipped out.  
  
"How come your always so sad?" Krystal responded. She liked being around Fox, but he was one of the most peculiar characters she'd ever met before. Fox remained in silence.  
  
"Well, I...you know..." He mumbled. Of course it had to do with his dad. "But how can you always be so happy?"  
  
"How can you not?" Krystal smiled. That was the other thing Fox had noticed. Krystal always had a smile upon her face. Did she ever get sad?  
  
"Why don't you answer my question?" Fox said. He actually grinned.  
  
"I don't have any reason to be sad."  
  
Fox was a little shocked. She was pretty much forced out of her home, the boys absolutely abhorred her, and the girls found her strange yet she was always happy. In fact, Fox was the only friend she had. Who knew she'd grow up to be the most likeable girl in Corneria? Not just that, but the most beautiful as well. To Fox, her life seemed like hell, yet she smiled anyway.  
  
"Everyday is different Fox."  
  
Those words were stuck in Fox's head for a while. Everyday WAS different. "But that doesn't mean the pain is any different." He said.  
  
Krystal sighed. It was quite clear that she wasn't going to convince Fox that life had its strong points. "Will you at least smile everyday for me?" She asked.  
  
To Krystal's surprise, Fox gave her the brightest smile she'd ever seen him give. "Sure Krystal, I'll smile just for you."  
  
***Present Day  
  
Fox was interrupted by his memory by a rustling in the bushes. This time it wasn't the wind, someone was really there. And Fox without his dagger. When the figure finally stepped forward, he couldn't recognize the face right away, but the hot pink gave it all away. "Katt?" Then he realized. It really was her. "Katt! Where have you been!?" He ran forward and hugged her tight.  
  
It was surprising to Katt to find Fox in the middle of the woods. She hadn't seen Fox since they were fourteen years old. She hugged him anyway. Fox's fur was cold. "What happened?"  
  
Fox didn't feel like talking about it. He shook his head. "Nothing is going very well for me right now." The sun was beginning to rise now. "How are things with you? And where have you been?"  
  
Katt didn't want to tell Fox that she was a shapeshifter. There was no way he would understand. After all, he had this biased towards humans. She plopped herself down. "I've been around." There was a bit of light in the woods and she was able to get a good look at Fox now. She scanned up and down his body. "You look good."  
  
"So do you..." He trailed watching the sunrise.  
  
"What's wrong Fox? It's Krystal's birthday right? Shouldn't you be back with her?" Katt said. She hadn't forgotten about Krystal's birthday. Then she thought for a moment. 'Oh...' she thought to herself. She may not have forgotten about Krystal's birthday, but she certainly forgot about Shane at the moment. Not only that, but Katt had forgotten over the past years that Krystal was "Fox's girl" and for that she started to feel a little guilty that Shane had just been tossed into the picture.  
  
"Of course I want to be back there with Krystal." He said quietly, but didn't look at Katt. He had his head held low. Krystal was still on his mind and Katt hadn't exactly been "helping" him through this moment. "I'm just not. She seems to be happier with her new boyfriend!" He snarled.  
  
Katt was starting to feel that she should say something about it all, but she couldn't. She knew what she wanted to say; the words just didn't come out. It wasn't just that, it was also that Fox was obviously hurting right now. If she mentioned that she knew about Shane now.... Things would only get worse.  
  
Fox sat down under a tree again. He sighed loudly and furiously. He was getting angry again. Obviously he was thinking of Shane. "That bastard...." he mumbled.  
  
Katt was about to turn around and leave, that would be best right now. But then what kind of a friend would she be to Fox? She darted her eyes from side to side. They were either on Fox, or the path. The path didn't lead back to the humans. The path would take her to Corneria. It had been so long since she had been there. It would be nice. She still felt that Fox was in need of someone the nourish his feelings right now.  
  
Fox looked up at Katt. "So?"  
  
Katt blinked a little puzzled. "So.... What?"  
  
Fox was growing calmer now. He only became angry when he thought of Shane now. Thinking of Krystal made him sad. Now Katt was here to distract his thoughts. All he had to do was keep her intwined in a conversation and perhaps he'd be free of pain for a while. "You still didn't tell me where you've been over the past eight years."  
  
Katt shrugged. "Like I said, I've been around." She didn't want to mention that she'd been a human and a fur for the past eight years. "Things have been getting better I guess." She said lowly. Her voice didn't show this to Fox though.  
  
"Are you still mad at Falco?"  
  
Katt shook her head. "I'm not mad at Falco anymore. Just sad that I left. I really should've thought about it. Does he say anything about me?"  
  
Fox slowly shook his head. "Not anymore. He believed that one day you'd come back but he gave up all hope of that ever happening a few years ago. He used to talk about you all the time."  
  
Some of that was comforting to hear. "Fox...." she slowly began. "Why are you here? Why aren't you at home?" She watched Fox shrug. "I know you know."  
  
Fox sighed. "I don't feel like talking about it."  
  
"But if you talk about it...you could better heal yourself. If you keep it in too long, you're just going to hurt yourself." Katt urged him to speak. She kept pretending she didn't know what happened. She kept pretending that she didn't know of Shane's existence. "So why don't you stop hurting yourself and tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Fox shook his head slowly. "I've lost everything." He began. He was still angry, but he knew that Katt would keep pushing and pushing and pushing until she got an answer from him. "He just...APPEARED out of no where and stole Krystal away from me." He pounded the soft ground that he was sitting on. "He didn't even have to try...." He began plucking at the grass. "What's worse? They've only known each other a couple of days. She doesn't care that she's hurting me."  
  
"Maybe...." Katt said slowly. "She doesn't know that she's hurting you..." She said referring back to her past with Falco. She took a seat next to Fox. "I know how you feel Fox. I can really relate. But you can't wait too long to tell Krystal that she's hurting you. If you wait until Shane is out of her life, then it'll be too late."  
  
What did she just say? Fox's ears perked up. "I never told you his name was Shane." Fox now eyed Katt. He didn't want to mention the name, but now he knew something was up. "How did you know his name?"  
  
Katt didn't realize she'd mentioned his name. She held her head down low. She felt as if she were helping Shane, rather than comforting Fox. "Shane.... Well, it's a long story. I guess I can't hide it anymore." She sighed and began to explain everything she could to Fox.  
  
***  
  
It was early in the morning. The sun had just crept out from behind the mountains, and thus that meant Shane had to be going. He was up with the sun and ready to leave. He looked at Krystal on the couch. She slept soundlessly. Somehow this wasn't right. He couldn't leave without saying goodbye could he?  
  
Just then Krystal began to awaken. She saw Shane standing up, looking ready to leave. "You don't have to leave now do you?"  
  
Shane didn't want to leave, but he had promised Fox that after he saw Krystal for the last time he'd be gone and would never come back. It was now he was planning to go back on that word. "I'll be back...tonight. I promise."  
  
From what Krystal had seen, Shane had been one to keep his promises. "Alright, but you better come back. Today's a special day." Krystal said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Shane actually walked out the front door this time and left. Things were starting to look up for him.  
  
***8 Years Ago  
  
She had left the village to be alone. She didn't want anyone to follow her. But when she left, she didn't get too far into the woods before she met an old woman sitting up against a tree. Mysterious she was to Katt's eye. It was her first encounter with a human. She was only fourteen, and thought that her life was going to end here. She had no idea what to say or do. The women only tilted her head for Katt to follow.  
  
This was too strange. She didn't know what she should do. 'Do I follow her?' Katt thought to herself. She wasn't too sure if she should do this or not. It wouldn't be right to go with a human.  
  
"Don't be alarmed. I'm not like the other humans. I won't hurt you I promise. Does it look I could do anything to you in the first place?" The old woman cackled lowly.  
  
Katt still approached with caution. She was a mere two feet away from the old woman now. The she started to back away. The woman may have looked harmless, but she could still be dangerous.  
  
"Don't be scared of me Katt." She said.  
  
"You know my name..." Katt spoke with a hint of fear. This was no ordinary human. Then again, she'd never seen a human before. How could she have been so sure?  
  
"I know many things about you. Things that I could tell you about your young self. I know that you're a tomboy. I haven't been back for a visit in two years, but I don't plan on going back anymore. I've got a new life set ahead of me." The old woman cackled again.  
  
This was too scary for Katt. "You couldn't have been there two years ago, that isn't possible. You'd be dead before you knew it. No fur would allow a human in the village."  
  
The woman sat with a humble attitude still. "Tell me how Bill, Falco, and Fox are. You still hang out with them, do you not?"  
  
Katt eyed the woman with a strange look. "I'm not telling you anything until you tell me who the hell you are." She unsheathed her claws. "How do you know about Bill and Fox?" She didn't even bother to mention Falco. She'd just gone through a tough time with him, and didn't feel like talking about him.  
  
"I see that I am a scary sight to look upon. Very well then, perhaps you'd be much more comfortable seeing me like this...." The old woman stood up and was surrounded by a white glow before she finally changed her form. There before Katt now stood a platinum vixen. "Now do you recognize me?"  
  
Katt now sheathed her claws and ran up to Mia and gave her a huge hug. She was happy to see Mia. "Why don't you come to visit anymore? There's a new vixen that just moved in once you left last time. You should meet her someday." Mia had never met Krystal before.  
  
"Its time that I get back to my new life. I can't come back now." Mia said.  
  
"But you have to go back..."  
  
"Why are you here then?" Mia inquired with her arms wrapped around Katt. She stroked her fur nice and gently. "Shouldn't you be back in Corneria?"  
  
"I'm running away. There's nothing left for me there." Katt said holding close to Mia. She wasn't quite Mia's size yet, but she was growing.  
  
Mia didn't question any further. "Come with me then. You can live your new life with me. I won't leave you Katt. I promise."  
  
They held in that embrace for quite a while. Mia stroked her back and watched a tear well up in Katt's eye. She wiped the tear away before it was released from the eye. "I know something that I can do for you." Mia said softly. "But your life will be changed by it forever."  
  
Katt didn't care. Anything to escape her old life would be fine. She'd lost Falco, what more did she have to lose? "I want to go with you from now on. Don't leave me Mia."  
  
Mia gave Katt her word. "I'll never leave you Katt." They started to walk off into the woods; Katt took Mia's hand in hers. She felt like she was younger again. She felt as if all her worries would soon be healed.  
  
They walked to the Northeast end of the woods. It was an unexplored path where the trees were a little dead and the leaves looked yellow and brown. Katt hadn't seen this side of the woods before. Not too many had. The trees only seemed to be getting worse. Katt held onto Mia and let her lead the way. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To the abandoned cabin. No one knows about it, no one cares for it. It's where I keep some of my potions. I haven't been back to this cabin in a while. Hopefully my potions are still there."  
  
When they came up to the cabin, it looked to be in ruins. It was still habitable to live in, and that was good at least. Mia guided Katt into the ruined log house. Inside were several potions and books. The place looked so ransacked. The floor wasn't visible under all the papers on the floor. Mia let go of Katt's hand and opened up one of her many books.  
  
She grabbed a green potion and a white potion. This mix would make life easier for Katt...hopefully. She poured them both into a small bottle and mixed them. Then she poured the mix into a bowl. She looked into her shelves and grabbed a few Herbs. She picked out a red herb and a blue herb. She grinded the herbs in a separate bowl and then poured that in with the potion mix. She took a spoon and mixed it.  
  
She handed the wooden bowl to Katt. With both paws she took it and looked at the mixed potion and herbs. "Am I supposed to drink this?"  
  
Before Mia said anymore she sprinkled a pink dust over the bowl. "Now drink it."  
  
The potion's color was shifting between red, orange and pink. Strange this was. She was a little nervous about it but she brought the bowl to her muzzle and took a lick. It tasted repulsive.  
  
"Trust me Katt." Mia said.  
  
With a gulp, Katt took the bowl back to her muzzle and began to drink. She tried to drink it fast. The taste was bad, but as she neared the last drop the taste became somewhat tasteless.  
  
When she was done, she felt a shiver go through her body. From her feet to her head. Then in a flash of pink light she was from a Katt to a human. She overlooked her body and was a little embarrassed. "What did you do to me!?" She gasped.  
  
Mia only smirked. "Close your eyes and think really hard about your fur life. Whenever you do that, you'll change back. Whenever you want to go back to this form, just close your eyes and think of your human form."  
  
Katt closed her eyes and within a flash of pink she was once again her furry self. She sort of liked it. Though she was a bit taller as a human than she was as a fur.  
  
"Get used to your human form though. If you're going to live a new life with me, you'll have no choice but to act like one." Mia warned. "This is your last chance to turn back Katt. The choice is up to you."  
  
***Present Day  
  
"So I chose to live a life with Mia as a shape shifter. As a human and a fur. I didn't want to go back."  
  
Fox looked at Katt in awe. The story had taken her mind off Krystal and Shane for a while. Why anyone would want to be a human was beyond Fox. "So you're just like Shane." Fox said.  
  
"No, I'm not. Shane is a fox until Krystal admits her love to him. Then he'll be a human again, and there won't really be any going back for him. I'm just a fur who can take human form as she pleases." Katt tried to explain. "I'm happy this way Fox. That's why I never came back."  
  
Fox was silent for the longest time. "Tell me one last thing, and then I'll be heading back to Corneria." Fox requested. Katt nodded. "Tell me about Shane. How you know him and how he came to be the way he is."  
  
"Fox, I want you to come with me. I'll take you to that cabin that Mia took me too. Then I'll go and get Mia. She can tell you the story about Shane. Mia can tell you everything you need to know...everything you want to know."  
  
Fox sighed. He didn't really have much of a choice. "Alright, let Mia explain. Find her quickly. I've got to talk to Krystal."  
  
Katt nodded. "Well, lets go."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Didn't jump around quite as much as I thought. I know, the moment with Krystal and Shane was just kind of placed in the middle. Sorry about that. Overall, I think this is one of my better chapters. The next chapter will have at least one more flashback...and that flashback is going to be the most important in this whole story. 


	20. Into the Fox's Eyes

A/N: Now things are starting to become clearer. Now the story is coming closer to its end. Fox still needs to set things straight with Krystal, but first he wants to learn more about Shane. Speaking of Shane, he's on his way home now. Anyway, something in this story has to be good if you've made it this far (thanks for sticking with me by the way.). I'm glad for that. But I've yapped on long enough. It's time for the next chapter. Oh and again, this chapter has a very important flashback. Want to see it? Well, let's get started then.  
  
Chapter 20-Into the Fox's Eyes  
  
Katt and Fox went venturing through the woods to find the abandoned cabin that Katt had mentioned. They traveled the northeastern path. It was a neck of the woods that not even Fox had traveled before. It was still early on in the morning, but Fox was a little anxious to get back to Krystal, and talk to her. Katt had assured Fox that this wouldn't take long.  
  
When they reached the cabin, it hadn't looked that much different to Katt than it had eight years ago. She lead Fox inside of the cabin. To her surprise, many of Mia's potions and such were still there. They were settled on the shelves untouched and undisturbed. The shelves were dusty and so were the bottles in which the potions were sealed in. "It's been so long." Katt said under her breath. Yet the old cabin had remained unchanged. In fact, Katt hadn't been back here since Mia turned her into a shape shifter.  
  
"Wait here while I go get Mia." Katt said to Fox. "It won't be long, I promise. You'll be back in Corneria by noon." With that she was out the door and already morphing.  
  
"Why anyone would want to be a human I'll never know." Fox huffed. It was strange knowing that Katt was like that now. Still, he didn't feel any discomfort. In fact, it made him a little bit more accepting of the human race. He walked around the small one-room cabin. There were many papers on the floor, books on the shelves and at least one bed. There was a table in the middle where a book lay open.  
  
Fox looked through the pages and saw many different spells. Most were quite intriguing, while others were just disturbing. You could turn anyone into anything it seemed. "Why would any fur want to know what its like to be a human?" Fox asked himself out loud. He finally closed the book and let the room fill with silence. The only thing he could really do was wait for Katt.  
  
***  
  
When Jon came to wake in the morning, Katt was nowhere to be found. He got up out of bed and got dressed into some more casual clothes. His bag was on the chair, his notebook on the desk.  
  
Jon stumbled over to the desk and put his notebook away in his bag. He walked into Mia's living room where she lay slumped on the couch. Pepper was gone. Probably back to the pub serving up drinks.  
  
Jon passed by the slumbering Mia in hopes that he could get some breakfast. The pub had everything after all. As soon as he opened the door however, Katt was standing in the doorway. "Where were you?" Jon asked with concern.  
  
She was panting, but not heavily. Had she jogged back? "Wake Mia up. There's someone she has to see. I don't have much time to explain." She stepped inside and saw Mia asleep on the couch. "She must've been up late again last night." Mia was usually up before now.  
  
Katt shook the couch until Mia finally woke up. She grunted and looked up at Katt with piercing eyes. She was usually cranky in the morning. This probably wasn't much of an exception. "What is it?" She asked. Well, more like demanded. She sat up and yawned, realizing that the door was open and she was in her fur form. "Jon, please shut the door." Jon did as he was told.  
  
Mia morphed into her human form, Katt forming the words to speak. "In the abandoned cabin that you took me to, there's someone waiting for you." Katt spoke, ready to leave already.  
  
"Who is it?" Mia questioned.  
  
"Come with me, you'll see who it is." Katt said. She'd always been like that to Mia. "But please, he's asking me a few questions that only you can answer for him."  
  
Mia knew that she could trust Katt. They'd been together for eight years now, and there trust only grew. She nodded and agreed to go. "Come with us Jon. I believe you wanted answers too."  
  
Jon nodded and didn't ask any questions. "I'm just curious about this Shane character."  
  
"That'll be answered, but we need to actually go there first." Katt said. "I promised he'd get back home by noon."  
  
Mia smirked. "Then what's the rush? It's not even nine yet." She grabbed her crystal ball. "But we must leave now. Take me to him."  
  
Katt smiled, knowing that she could usually talk Mia into anything if she really tried. She'd been doing that since she was fourteen after all. They quickly left for the abandoned cabin.  
  
***  
  
Fox was waiting patiently. The only worry on his mind was if this meeting was going to take long. He really wanted to see Krystal today. It was her birthday today, and he didn't want to miss out on it. By now the other furs would be wondering where he was. It wasn't like Fox to be away from the village in daybreak. He had to be there to protect all the furs. Now he wasn't living up to his duty. It was now pretty obvious that he didn't get out that much anymore.  
  
He waited and waited for what seemed like hours, but had only been about half the hour. He wiped a finger on the dusted shelf with the books. The place was in terrible condition. There was still complete and utter silence.  
  
The silence was broken when Katt walked back in, but in her fur form. "OK Fox, I've got Mia with me."  
  
To this, and old woman stepped in, and a bearded man. When Fox looked at Jon, he instantly looked familiar. His eyes grew a little red. "You didn't say that you'd bring one of your human friends along.  
  
"Well, my young McCloud, I see you haven't changed at all." Mia shape shifted back to her original platinum vixen form. To Fox, she looked the same as she always did. In Fox's eyes she hadn't changed over the past ten years.  
  
"You look great!" Fox complimented Mia.  
  
Mia's fur was still of the same beauty it had been back then. It actually looked even better than it had before.  
  
Fox's eyes darted to Jon. He didn't say anything, but seeing him again brought back memories of when Jon had visited. It had been about a few weeks before Shane had come into his life and messed everything up.  
  
Jon looked to Katt. "You didn't say I'd have to deal with HIM again." He pointed to Fox, remembering the scar on his arm. "I don't know I should really be here right now."  
  
"Fox won't harm you if he knows what's good for him." Mia said. She looked at Fox, who looked a little disappointed. "What? Sad that Katt and I are 'different?'" She chuckled. "We're not any 'different' than you."  
  
Fox was silent. Then he remembered the reason why he was here in the first place. "Tell me about Shane. How did he come to be how he is now? What happened to him? And why did he have to come and ruin my life?"  
  
Mia hadn't met Krystal really. When Krystal came to Corneria, Mia was gone by then. She had also never returned. Katt had come to her. She always remembered that day. She'd so far lived up to her promise. She hadn't left Katt. "What makes you say that Shane has ruined your life?"  
  
"The one vixen, and ONLY vixen to ever come to Corneria has been taken from me. By a fox that isn't even really a fox. By a fox she just meant. Now she thinks she can just kick me out of her life." He was getting angry again.  
  
Mia had no idea it had that big of impact on Fox. "I can't promise everything will turn out fine in the end Fox, but I will answer your question."  
  
"Well, start talking." Fox tried to hurry the little meeting along. He was getting desperate to get back to Krystal, and fast.  
  
"Why tell you when I can show you." Mia placed her crystal ball on a small alter on the table. "Watch and listen carefully my young Fox, and maybe this will answer your questions.  
  
***4 Years Ago  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. It was at the point in her life when she took many strolls through the woods. She'd left Katt alone that night. She assured Katt that she only needed a walk. Inside her coat she had a bottle with her. It would change her back to a fur forever, and the shape-shifting spell couldn't remedy this one. No one had any idea that she didn't plan on coming back that night. Who know that instead it would be with Shane?  
  
The rain was tapping hard and each drop that landed on Mia's head felt heavier than the last. The rain was indeed hard. She felt lost in the woods, and not only that, but there wasn't much light for her to be guided home.  
  
She wasn't scared though, but getting home in this rain was going to be harder than it was worth. When she felt like she was getting somewhere in the forest, there was suddenly a light. She peaked out of the forest. The north end. There was the most beautiful mansion. A lantern had been lit, and the wind was blowing hard. Though from her experience in the human village, the wealthiest of people had been the rudest. They were also snottier than your average human being. She didn't have much to lose; she looked like a poor old woman. But maybe this one would have a heart.  
  
She walked up the stairs, thank goodness she had a walking staff with her, or else she'd have probably lost her balance. It was a nice looking home. She knocked on the door holding onto her rags. The wind was strong, making the atmosphere around her colder. At least next to the doors and the lantern it was a little warmer.  
  
The door crept open and with a quick motion it was slammed in her face. "Well that didn't go to well." She sighed and knocked again. She continued to knock until she could gain entry into the mansion.  
  
When the door finally flew open the last time Shane stood in all his glory. The first thing Mia noticed about him was his crystal blue eyes, with maybe just a hint of cerulean. They made everything look better. He huffed in her face and shouted a bit. "What the hell do you want!?"  
  
"Please sir, its cold out here, and I'm looking for a place to stay until the rain dies down." Mia responded. Shane sounded a little frightening, but it wasn't enough to scare Mia away.  
  
"Well go away." Shane said and before he could close the door Mia put her foot in the way only to have the door slam at her shoe. She didn't even flinch.  
  
"You'd deny an old woman like me a place to stay? I'm too weak to get through this storm." Shane gave Mia strange look. This was very ironic considering he'd slammed the door as hard as he could and she didn't even flinch.  
  
Feeling that she wouldn't leave until he had given in, he opened the door slowly. "ONLY until the rain dies down. After that you better be gone!" He let Mia in.  
  
Mia stepped inside to see the mural painted on top of the mansion. It was of a village that was in flames. She slowly shook her head. "You don't go to your human friends much do you?" Mia asked.  
  
"I would never find myself with any of THEM!" Shane exclaimed and began to walk off to his den. He was just leaving Mia there.  
  
'What a rude little asshole.' Mia thought, but didn't say it out loud. She didn't like to swear, but from what she'd seen, Shane was in for a beating at some point in his life.  
  
She thought back to one of her spells. A spell that had been running through her mind ever since she got to the village of the humans. She told herself that if she ever found a fur hater, she'd make them see first hand what it would be like. Once Shane went into the den, Mia remembered that she had a few spices with her. The spell could easily be continued off what she had. She remembered what broke that spell too. You had to show love for someone of the same species. What joy that would be. The real suffering would come out after that. Mia thought about it for a while. First, she wanted to know more about Shane. She added the few spices, which was simply lemon pepper and black pepper.  
  
She walked into the den. As soon as she stepped foot inside she looked at the walls in disgust. There were trophies mounted on the wall. "What is this?" She asked looking at the walls.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm a hunter of many different animals?" He smirked and pulled out a book entitled 'The Legend of Zelda'.  
  
"Is this something that you and friends do for sport?" Mia asked in fear that one day she'd be on that wall.  
  
"Friends?" Shane perked up. "Who needs friends? I didn't do this with friends, I did it by myself. And for sport? Sure I guess you could say that." He slammed the book closed. "I don't have any 'friends' really. I only know people like you!" He screamed. "People who use MY home to be warm. People who only want something from others."  
  
Mia gasped. "What kind of person are you? You don't have any friends. Don't you ever feel lonely?"  
  
Shane shook his head. "Of course not. I can always go hunting. Have you ever had deer? It's quite good if you ask me." He got up and was about to make his way to the kitchen, but Mia stopped him.  
  
"Why would you do this? Animals have just as much feeling as we do." Trying not to let onto the fact that she was an animal. Not only that, but she didn't like being referred to as an "animal" she much preferred being referred to as a "fur".  
  
"Animals have no feelings." Shane protested to what Mia had said. "They don't know feeling. They have no idea!" He shook his head. "The only thing they're good for is to provide good food."  
  
Mia's eyes burned a crimson red when Shane had said that. "What makes you such an expert on animals!?" She retorted. "You know nothing about animals!"  
  
Shane sighed. 'Great,' he thought. 'Another woman who thinks animals have feelings.' Apparently Shane HAD had contact with other humans, but not enough to really know his own race. "You want to know the truth? I just hate animals okay? The world would be a lot better off without them." He said.  
  
Now Mia was angered more. He walked up to Shane and slapped him. HARD. "You really do know nothing. No wonder you have no friends!"  
  
Shane got up and pushed Mia down to the ground. He hovered over her. "I think you've outstayed your welcome. I think its time for you to go." He pointed to the doors. "This is why I don't ever talk to anybody. You're all just wasting my damn time. I want to be alone."  
  
Mia came to a stance and pulled out her potion right in front of Shane's eyes. "Well." she paused. She tried to think for a moment. He'd just seen her pull it out. 'What would any 'normal' human do right now?' Mia thought. "At least let me give you this as a token of my gratitude." She said and handed him the potion. Thank goodness it was black.  
  
"What is this?" Shane took the bottle. It was fizzing a bit.  
  
'What am I supposed to tell him? That its coffee? No, that won't work.' Mia thought to herself. Then she finally got it. What the kids drank so much. "It's a soda." She said and shifted her eyes. The crimson had gone from her eyes, but she wasn't so sure that Shane would take it.  
  
"I see." said Shane. He removed the cork. He thought to himself, 'If I don't drink it in front of her she'll probably think I'm not grateful.' and he began to drink. He gagged a little. 'What kind of Soda is this!?' he thought. He managed to smile and gulp down the rest anyway. Then he handed her the bottle back.  
  
Mia only smirked. She didn't think it would be that easy. "Now be gone with you! You old ugly bat! Get out of my home before I--" He was interrupted when he felt a strange feeling in his body. He began to shake violently as his eyes widened. His voice trembled a bit as he saw Mia's smirk. "W-w- what.have you done to me." He collapsed to the ground. He grabbed his sides. They had such antagonizing pain. Then he looked at his arms. There was hair growing out of his arm. Not just any hair.fur. He screamed loudly looking at the black fur that was suddenly appearing al over his body. He also sprung a tail, and when he looked to his backside it had a white tip. Before long he took his shirt off, to see his chest had fur all over it as well. "What did you do to me?"  
  
Mia knelt down next to the once human Shane. She smiled and was surrounded by a white glow. She then morphed into her vixen form.  
  
Now before Shane stood the most beautiful vixen he'd ever seen. He felt all over his body. He was suddenly weak. He felt around his face and felt his muzzle. It was white. "NO!" He screamed and then pinned Mia to the ground. To his surprise claws had unsheathed themselves. That was new to him.  
  
Mia only laughed with glee. "Now that you're 'one of us' you have feelings NOW don't you."  
  
Realizing that nothing was going to work now, Shane got off of Mia. He looked at himself. The floor was tarnished and he could see his reflection. "What a hideous sight!" He exclaimed. His eyes were still blue at least, but he was a bit shorter now by a couple of inches. "This shouldn't be.why?"  
  
Mia came to a stance. Seeing that Shane had turned into a Fox was surprising. She'd expected something like a mouse. No, a rat. That would've suited Shane better. At least he was a black fox. "You want to be human again?"  
  
Shane looked at Mia and nodded. All the power he had now was lost to him. "Change me back! Change me back now!"  
  
Mia smirked. "I can't change you back. The only way that you'll ever be a human again is if you can show love for another vixen. It MUST be a vixen. Not a tigress, not a lioness, not a mouse. A vixen!" She said with a smile.  
  
Shane was silent for the longest time. "I.can't."  
  
"Why? Because you hate animals?" She knelt down beside him. "You're an animal now. But please, don't think of yourself as an animal. Think of yourself as a furry. In time, you'll grow to get used to yourself like this. Maybe you'll even like it." Mia said.  
  
"Like it?" Shane stood up. "What's to like about being a hideous black fox?"  
  
Mia noticed that now Shane was vulnerable. He wasn't the same rude person that he was before. Now he was just a baby without a bottle. "I promise to you Shane, that you can break this spell. You can't wait for love to find you, you have to find it." She said. "And get rid of that stuff in your den. And I mean GET RID of it! If any fur were to step place in here they'd be scared to death."  
  
Shane nodded. He didn't have a choice but to do so. "I guess." He mumbled. He certainly didn't want any fur to come in and kill him just because he was once human. He didn't want this anymore. He'd only been a fox for a ten minutes and he already disliked it.  
  
Mia looked Shane in the eye. Then she unsheathed one claw and slashed it across his chest, leaving a scar. "That's my gift to you." she said. She was hoping she'd never have to use her claws again, but this couldn't be helped. "Every time you look at yourself in the mirror, and every time you see that scar, I want you to remember who did this to you."  
  
"What's your name?" Shane asked. It came out of nowhere. "So that I'll remember the name of the one who did this to me. The one who just now ruined my life."  
  
"Mia is my name. Don't you forget it." She laughed.  
  
Shane wasn't laughing. "Well, my name is Shane, and I want you to remember that once I'm human again, I'm going to find you."  
  
Mia would remember that for a good long while. She morphed into her old woman form and opened the doors. "Well then, I'll see you later Shane. Don't worry, when the time is right, I'll be back." She cackled as she walked out into the light rain. The storm had died down at least.  
  
Shane looked down at his scar and uttered her name. "Mia.."  
  
***  
  
About a month after Shane had been a fox, there was another knock at his door. Shane didn't feel like answering it at all. It was daybreak and he didn't want anyone to see him like this. He now started to wear black all the time, to blend in with his fur. The knocking continued. "Just go away." Shane wanted to call out, but walked into the main hall and answered the door anyway. A cat stood before him. She was dressed in a nice hot pink outfit.  
  
"Hi, you must be Shane." She said. "My name is Katt Monroe, I'm an alias of Mia. She told me to give you this." She handed him a book. 'Being a Furry.' It was titled. The author's name: Mia.  
  
'Do I invite her in?' Shane thought. 'No, I won't! Because of her friend I'm like this now.' "Why give me a book about this?" Shane asked.  
  
Katt was busy observing Shane. "You're kind of cute." She smiled. "You should come out sometime, let yourself be seen. There's a village just south of the woods. Lot's of furs live there. There's even a vixen."  
  
Shane thought for a moment. 'A vixen huh?' Then he stepped back inside. "Come inside Miss. Monroe."  
  
That took Katt by surprise. She stepped inside and as Mia did, she looked up. The mural wasn't that of a village on fire, but was of a platinum vixen. This mural was only halfway done. In the main hall they stood, Shane kept the book with him.  
  
"I can't stay long," Katt said. "and please, don't call me 'Miss' I hate formal presentations. Just call me Katt." She extended her paw.  
  
'What's this?' Shane thought. Believe it or not, he'd never before in his life seen this kind of formal gesture. Not knowing what to do, he extended his paw. Katt took it in hers and shook. Shane almost smiled. He tried to find words to say to her. "Nice to meet you.Katt." He tried to smirk but it didn't happen. 'Now get out!' He wanted to say, but he had to learn how to be a friendly fur. Not the "Hello, I hate you, goodbye." type fur.  
  
"You know, you can let go." Katt said. Shane took his paw back. Then he actually smiled. He still thought that he was hideous, but at least Katt found him attractive. Too bad she wasn't a vixen. Katt smiled back to him and was about to take her leave. She opened the door and looked back at Shane. "Remember, there's a village to the south of the forest. Go out there sometime. And if not the village, then at least take a walk through the forest sometime." She smiled and closed the door.  
  
Shane took this into account. Not only that, but ever since then, Shane walked through the woods once every week, twice if things were going well. But it was usually still a worry whether he'd ever open his mansion doors again.  
  
***Present  
  
Fox almost felt sorry for Shane. Almost like he should've had some salvation. But the fact that Shane had taken someone so important to him still existed.  
  
"Does that help you out a little Fox?" Mia asked. The explanation had taken longer than expected, but it did answer a few questions.  
  
"Sure it did. At least now I know a few things about Shane." Fox said. The only other question he had now was why did it have to be Krystal? Why couldn't he have just found some other vixen?  
  
"I've got to get back to Corneria now." Fox said. "Krystal is waiting for me. Thanks Mia."  
  
Mia stopped Fox before he could leave. "Throughout the course of time, Shane changed so much. He's actually got feelings Fox. They're no different from yours. He has sorrow and pain just as you do. I want you to remember that."  
  
Fox nodded and walked out the door, on his way back to Corneria. On his way he thought about Shane. "He has sorrow and pain just as you do." Mia's words repeated in his head. "Sorrow and pain sure," Fox huffed. "but just as I do? No." And with that he pressed on towards Corneria.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I liked most of this chapter. Now I'm happy that I was able to answer a few things about Shane. Oh, did I say that would be the last flashback? Sorry, there's one more, and this one has do with Krystal. Anyway, R+R, I hope you all liked this one. 


	21. Emerald Eyes A Whisper of Love

A/N:Chapter 21 and I got over 100 reviews! Well, thats what I WOULD be saying (originally I had 108 reviews at this point and for me that was one hell of an accomplishment). Oh well, the important thing is that you're all entertained. I feel that this is one of the most touching chapters, and I'm glad to finally be caught up. Now its at chapter 21. Thanks everyone who stuck with me on this fic. Didn't think I'd get quite this many reviews. But anyway, this chapter is by far the most important in the fic so far! Well, mostly important. My thanks go out to Maverick for helping me construct such a wonderful chapter! Also, there's a small scene with a M/M kiss but that shouldn't be a problem (you'll see when you get there).  
  
Chapter 21-Emerald Eyes  
  
"Happy Birthday to me." Krystal sighed. She didn't feel as happy as you'd think she'd be. She sat in her living room, isolated from the other furs. She had many furies come by to tell her Happy Birthday, but she still wasn't happy. She wasn't happy, because out of all the furs that came to wish her a happy birthday, none of them were Fox McCloud. In fact, Fox usually stopped by every day. "I hope he isn't too upset with me." she lowered her ears. "Who am I kidding? Of course he's mad." She said to herself.  
  
She had a seat in one of the chairs. The window was closed and the curtains covered the windows. She didn't feel like going out today. She had the sudden feeling that Fox wasn't going to be here. This was a special moment for her, and every year she shared it with Fox. It wasn't just her birthday, but the anniversary of when they met each other. They used this particular date because they met just before the big day. Hopefully, Fox would show up for their ten-year anniversary. It would be a shame if he didn't.  
  
Her thoughts suddenly drifted to Shane. Shane was different than most furs. He was kind and sweet and gentle. His fur was warm and soft, and yet.he wasn't really a fur. He was just a human in disguise. Only a shadow of a fur. She tried not to think about it. Shane was still.Shane right?  
  
She felt a little rotten towards Fox though. He really had been telling the truth about Shane, and she didn't believe him. But Shane still had a large place in Krystal's heart. A very large place. But what of McCloud? He too, had a large place in her heart. Once again, her feelings for both furs had overwhelmed her. She began to grow tired of the love triangle that had grown.  
  
She'd often times compared the two. Shane was more attractive to her eyes, but Fox was stronger. Shane was much more comfortable to be around, but Fox was safer to be around. Shane had a more mysterious aura. Fox was usually open to her about himself. Shane lived alone with no real responsibility. Fox lived in the middle of Corneria and had to protect every fur. Shane, she'd only known for a few days. Fox, half her life.  
  
She started to think. Whenever she was in any kind of danger, Fox was there to rescue her. Whenever she needed a shoulder to lean on, Fox was there. Whenever things weren't looking good for her, Fox had been there for her. With this in mind she couldn't just throw Fox out of her life.  
  
She slumped down in her chair and began to remember more of the good times she had with Fox. She remembered their first meeting. She smiled at the thought and began to rest a little bit. Her thoughts once again took her back.  
  
***6 Years Ago  
  
It was her birthday again, but Corneria was awfully quiet this day. Krystal had now turned fourteen. Her fourteenth birthday was going to be perfect. The only problem was that there wasn't really anyone there. She was still with her parents back then, but even they had disappeared that day.  
  
She sat on the couch reading a book. It was a simple day, and the house was filled with silence. Nothing but silence. When she got deeper into her book she didn't even notice that it was getting close to evening time. She was disturbed by a knock on the door. "Just when it was getting good." she placed her bookmark in the book and closed it. The book was about a prince in disguise. Too bad she had to put it down now.  
  
When she answered the door, Fox was at her door. He hadn't forgotten to visit, but this time there was a bit of a twinkle in his eye. He was decked out in the same vest and green pants. He scratched behind his ear feeling a bit nervous. "So umm." he began. "What are you up today?"  
  
Krystal smirked. "Oh, nothing. Just the usual. Reading my books and enjoying my flowers."  
  
"Well I was wondering." He said a little nervous. There was no need to be nervous in front of Krystal, yet for some reason he was this day. "Do you have anything planned for today? You seem just a little lonely this evening."  
  
"I'm fine Fox." She looked at him and noticed that he was just a little nervous.  
  
"Well, you certainly don't want to stay here do you? There has to be something that you want to do today?" He chuckled. "So come with me."  
  
Before she could respond she was being pulled by Fox out of her home. There were no furs on the streets and that made Krystal a little bit suspicious. She was wearing a nice pair of blue shorts and a black blouse. She hadn't any time to even think, but at least she was able to close the door behind her. Back then; you could leave your home with the door open if you wanted to.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked Fox, who didn't respond.  
  
They were headed south along the paved roads. When they came out of the village, Krystal was dumbfounded. Fox led her over a hill covered in flowers and down the other side. Krystal was still asking where they were going. The most she got from Fox was "You'll see."  
  
They came to the edge of yet another forest. This one was south of Corneria and was often referred to as the Southern Forest. Fox looked back at Krystal and smirked. "Close your eyes." He said.  
  
Krystal looked a little puzzled at first and then closed her eyes with a smile. To make sure that she couldn't see anything Fox waved his paw in front of Krystal several times. She didn't move or anything. Either she was faking it, or she really did have her eyes fully closed. Fox took Krystal's paw and led her into the forest. The Southern Forest wasn't quite as big as the Northern Forest though.  
  
When they came to the other side of the forest, there was a lake. Surrounded by trees and that made this the best place for the moment. The lake was called the Emerald Lake and it was indeed, Emerald. Fox smiled. "Alright," he said to Krystal with probably the most energetic voice he'd ever used before, "open your eyes."  
  
When Krystal opened her eyes, a crowd in front of her erupted with a loud and booming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Krystal's eyes went wide with excitement and joy. There was a huge banner tied from one tree to another that read "Happy Birthday Krystal" and there were lots of wires tired from one tree to another with Japanese lanterns hanging down. The lanterns had several different colors. Green, red, purple, orange, blue, and pink, mostly.  
  
Krystal was surprised. Hanging from one of the tree was a piñata. The only gripe Krystal had with the piñata was that it looked like a human head. Obviously, Fox must've planned the party for her.  
  
To Krystal's right there was a grill set up at the side of the lake, where Bill was cooking up burgers and hot dogs, and some steaks too. He was wearing a chef's hat and an apron that read "KISS THE COOK".  
  
To the left of the young vixen was Falco holding a baseball bat, and beside him was a bottle. Krystal could only guess what he was thinking. Falco had a grin on his face and laughed a little bit.  
  
Peppy was doing a bit of balloon twisting for the kits that wanted something. Most of the boys wanted swords. The girls all wanted a dog or something that resembled a doll. Peppy was happy that he was making the kits happy.  
  
Slippy was mainly in charge of the music. He could play almost anything that came to mind if he really wanted to. Of course he had to do his best at conducting the music to his knowledge. Maybe a little Jazz or some slow music to lighten the mood would be best. Everyone was looking to Fox to "make a move" on Krystal, and Slippy and Falco were going to make sure SOMETHING happened!  
  
Besides the hanging Japanese lanterns, there were several ribbons hanging about. Mostly blue and red. There were tables set up for eating purposes. There was also a table set up with a punch bowl on top. Everything seemed perfect. Krystal had only wished that Katt were there.  
  
Krystal looked at Fox and smiled. "I have you to thank for this don't I?"  
  
Fox blushed a little and nodded. He had mainly done the decorations. He had the aid of Falco and Bill to help him plan the party. "Only for you." He said. The only problem was that.he didn't have a gift.  
  
Krystal walked forward to her party with a smile crossing her face. It was a joyous occasion. It was her joyous occasion.  
  
The kits ran around chasing each other, the boys playing with their balloon swords, which was quite entertaining to watch. They had lots of sword fights and often times ran behind Krystal for protection. "The princess will save me!" A young bear-cub shouted running behind Krystal.  
  
Krystal giggled and lifted the cub up on her shoulders. He swung his sword around a bit laughing playfully at the small pup that was chasing him. "Now that the princess is here to protect me, I'm invincible!" The cub shouted. Just as he did he heard a POP! When he looked to his paw his balloon sword had popped. He began to whimper as Krystal set him down. "Don't cry, I'm sure Peppy can make you another one." She smiled and led him to Peppy.  
  
Peppy, who was finally taking a break after all his balloon twisting, saw Krystal approaching. "She's a sucker for kits I tell ya." He said to himself and stood up, knowing full well that he needed to make another sword for the young cub.  
  
He made him another sword and with glee, the bear took it. He smiled and ran off to go play with the pup.  
  
"Alright! I've got hot dogs, burgers, and steaks on the grill. Who wants something to eat?" Bill called out.  
  
Krystal didn't feel very hungry, but all the kits had certainly rushed off to get some food. Some Kits were a little scared to even touch a "hot dog" or a "hamburger." They thought that the hot dogs were made from real dogs. As a result, most of the furs were vegetarians until they grew to their teen years. Luckily, Bill knew this and was steaming up some veggies and there was a bowl of fruit next to the punch. Peas, green beans, corn, asparagus, and there were potatoes too.  
  
Of course Bill had help in getting some of these, and Fox was more than happy to help pick the fruits and mushrooms that were there. But when it came to cooking, no one made good.ANYTHING the way Bill did. His burgers were grilled to perfection, his steaks were always cooked the way the furs liked them, and hot dogs weren't much of a hassle at all.  
  
What the young pups admired most were Bill's sausage links and steaks. Young pups would usually eat anything. They didn't care if their steak was rare or well done, if it were food, they'd eat it. But when it came to Bill's sausage links, no pup could resist that.  
  
There was even a bit of bread, and some honey for the bears. They also had plenty of Apple Butter and normal Butter. Jelly and Peanut Butter were there in large proportions, being that they always went first.  
  
Bill also set up potatoes and yams. He seasoned the potatoes with garlic, but he usually left his spices out for the guests to decide what they wanted.  
  
Krystal was enjoying herself. She picked out a small piece of bread and covered it with Apple Butter and took a bite. Everything seemed perfect. The food was wonderful. They even had some beer for the older furs. The legal age for drinking was sixteen for the furs, and with those odds, how could they resist? Beer, Whiskey, and Vodka were three main choices. Some preferred a White Russian or a Margarita. Falco, on the other hand, loved to drink Bloody Marys. At that time that was his favorite, though he didn't drink much. He was in charge of the games.  
  
Fox, even though he'd planned the party, would usually shy away. He was a little disappointed that he hadn't gotten a gift for Krystal. He looked at the pile of presents. There didn't look to be quite THAT many. Though he felt that out of all the furs, HE could've gotten her a present at least. He didn't have anything to give the young vixen. He slowly made his way to a tree that looked to be out of sight. He stood next to the tree and rested his back to it. He decided he wanted to watch the festivities.  
  
When most of the kits had their share of food they quickly made their way to Falco and the piñata. Falco was holding the bat and a bandana. Now that Peppy was free from balloon twisting, he could lower and elevate the piñata. Of course Krystal had stepped in and said, "Be nice to the kits and let them land a hit every once and a while." It was her nature to serve the kits sometimes.  
  
The first up was a young lion. Falco tried to hand him the bat but he refused. "All I need are my sharp claws for this thing!" He was at least eleven years old. He was cocky too. Falco lowered the bat and put the blindfold over the lion. Then he spun him around three times.  
  
Peppy lowered the piñata down and the young cub took a swing. He missed totally and growled a little bit. So instead he jumped to try and hit the piñata. In response Peppy had only raised it even further out of the kits range. That was two swings, and the young lion was getting a bit restless. He jumped up again and this time he barely hit the piñata. Nothing came out however. But you could see a scratch on the cheek.  
  
"Who wants to take a whack, and actually whack at this human head huh?" Falco grinned. "Extra candy to the kit who sends it flying." Falco said. He was certainly having fun.  
  
A panther came up next to try. She actually took the bat, unlike the lion. Falco blind folded the young panther and spun her around three times. Falco then stepped back.  
  
With more than twice the force of the lion, she swung the bat hard! When it connected, one of the eyeballs went flying out and landed in the lake. Most of the kits laughed while others gasped in disgust. Krystal, watching from one of the tables only giggled. She remembered when she was a bit younger.  
  
The panther made another hard wing and sent the other eyeball flying off. This one however, landed in the punch and not to many of the furs were very happy about that.  
  
The panther made one final swing before it was over. Falco removed her blindfold and smiled. "Good try." He said and looked at a squirrel that was next to her. This squirrel was eager to take a swing. She was ready as could be. "Well.." Falco said. Then without another thought, he blindfolded her.  
  
The squirrel swung harder than the panther did. But on her first try she missed. She took a second swing and missed again, as Peppy lowered the piñata once more. As Peppy was raising it again, the squirrel and already taken a third swing. This one was so fast and hard that broke the whole piñata in two. The candy spilled out and many furs, Falco included, were diving for the candy. Most of it was milk chocolate and caramel. Some of them were peppermints and some, though very few, were hard candies.  
  
Krystal smiled at the herd of kits reaching in for candy and stuffing their paws full. "Next time they should get a bag," she giggled out loud. When the kits were done fishing out candy they gave the Birthday Vixen countless offers of candy. Each and every offer she declined.  
  
Peppy went out and handed each Kit a bag for their candy. He cautioned them to hold on to their bag and the kits did so.  
  
Having a good time and loving it, Falco got out a bottle. "No more kiddy games for you." He smirked at Krystal and went off to gather all the teenage furs in a circle. Slippy, Bill and Falco of course were going to play. They went over and fetched Krystal of course. Two other females, a cat named Kit and a panther named Nall came to join. That made five.  
  
Where was Fox? Throughout the whole event, the one in which he arranged, he didn't seem to participate in any of it.  
  
Krystal decided that she'd play just for the fun of it. She noticed that Fox wasn't around, so she went to search for him. She found him with his back to a tree away from the lake. "Falco wants to play spin the bottle, aren't you coming?" She asked.  
  
Fox looked up with his back rested to the tree in his stance. He slowly shook his head. "That's okay, you go have fun." He said.  
  
Krystal, however, wasn't letting Fox get away that easily. "Oh come on Fox. It'll be fun." She smiled and took him by the paw and led him to the small circle of friends. They sat in a circle boy/girl fashion. They played on the smooth surface of the grass, not the rough surface. This grass was flat and made it easy to spin the bottle.  
  
Falco loved to play games and he grinned with glee at this one. Even though there were a few teens that decided not to participate, some kits made their way to the circle out of curiosity and sat down anyway. Falco didn't mind, as long as he wouldn't have to kiss one anyway.  
  
The different array of furs sat in a large circle. There were about fourteen total and the boys outnumbered the girls by two. Falco didn't see this as a problem at all. He took the first spin and watch with hopes that it would land on Krystal or Nall. His two favorites. Instead the bottle landed on Slippy and Falco was about to gag.  
  
Fox wasn't really paying any attention at all. He felt he had to think of a last minute gift for Krystal, but nothing at all came to mind. This was ridiculous to him. He stood up but before he could walk away Krystal pulled him back down. "You won't get away that easy." She winked.  
  
Falco reluctantly made his way to Slippy and kissed his cheek. The kits all laughed when the avian kissed the toad, and then Bill shouted out "It HAS to be the lips!" Which made everybody laugh. Falco squeezed his eyes tight and leaned in slowly with his lips puckered. He gave Slippy a quick peck and then dashed back to where he was sitting.  
  
It was now Slippy's turn to spin the bottle. It was getting dark now as the sun lowered into its sleep behind the mountains. This made the mood for the game seem all the more better.  
  
Slippy took a spin and almost as if he planned it, the bottle landed on Nall, and to Falco that sucked. 'Damn toad gets all the girls.' He thought. There was a still silence as Slippy made his way to Nall. He gave the panther a quick kiss and was back to where he was, leaving the bottle in front of Nall to spin.  
  
The panther took a spin of the bottle and to everyone's surprise landed on Falco. Falco was going to enjoy this. He had a small "Don't mind if I do" look on his face. He smirked as Nall made her way to Falco. The thing about Nall however, was that she was VERY affectionate, and it wasn't just a kiss, but a deep kiss. She caressed his cheek while doing so and even slid her tongue into his mouth. Then, unlike the rest who returned to where they were sitting, she sat down right next to Falco. This wasn't a bad idea to Falco at all. He was happy that he finally got a taste of Nall.  
  
When the kits finally realized just what the point of the game was, some of the boys left. The girls stayed to watch the game, being that much like humans, girls would begin to grow interested in the opposite sex before boys would.  
  
Falco was up to spin again, and when he did it was quite clear that this wasn't his day for Spin the Bottle. Then again, once it landed on Bill, it wasn't his day either. Falco smirked at Bill and laughed. "Now what was that about lips only?"  
  
Bill chuckled and waved for Falco to come over to him. Falco blinked a couple times as he made his way over to Bill. When he kneeled down to kiss Bill, he was taken by surprise when the hound pulled him INTO the kiss. When Bill was done he laughed. "It's a party Falco, we're supposed to have fun!"  
  
As much as Falco didn't like that kiss he managed a small laugh and agreed. After all, the avian loved to party.  
  
The music was dying down a bit as Bill took a spin. The bottle went around and around until it finally landed on Kit. Bill smiled and made his way over to the cat and kneeled down and kissed her gently. Then, like Nall, he sat down next to her.  
  
So far the kits seemed to like the game. The boys however, were a little shy of it. They didn't want to have to kiss other boys. But to the boys getting a kiss by anyone who wasn't your mother just wasn't "right". They also didn't like the fact that there was a small chance that you might have to kiss another boy.  
  
Kit took the bottle and gave it a spin. Now it landed on one of the kits. It was the young lion that had taken a swing at the piñata with his claws. He gulped, knowing that he was going to get a kiss next. When Kit sat down next to him, she gave him a kiss on the lips, but not a deep one. A tiny one that lasted no more than three seconds. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" the cat asked the kit.  
  
The lion pretended to gag, trying to hide the fact that he actually LIKED it. It was actually one of the greatest feelings he ever felt. Now it was his turn to take a spin. He was hoping it wouldn't land on any of the other boys, but that was a chance he was willing to take. To his surprise the bottle landed on Krystal. This made the young lion happier than he'd ever been. He smiled and ran over to Krystal and hopped in her lap. Krystal giggled as the lion leaned up to kiss her. It was another quick kiss and the lion liked that one two. He stayed in Krystal's lapped. Then he looked to Fox who was adjacent to Krystal. "She's mine!" He growled at McCloud. The whole gang laughed.  
  
With a giggle, Krystal gave the bottle a spin, holding the lion in her lap. When the bottle stopped spinning, it was pointed right back at her. It was bound to happen to someone. The lion looked up at Krystal and puckered his lips. Everyone laughed, and Krystal gave the lion another kiss. After all, he was in her lap. "Let me spin again." Krystal said and gave the bottle another spin. When it stopped it was pointed to the fur right next to Krystal on her left side. That was Fox. When she turned to face, Fox was no longer sitting there. He had run off again.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment." Krystal set the young cub to the ground and stood up to go look for Fox. She knew exactly where to find him. She wasn't too far off either. Fox was once again, standing with his back to a tree. The same tree as before too.  
  
"What's wrong Fox?" Krystal asked. "You planned the party right? You should at least participate in it."  
  
Fox slowly plopped down in front of the tree with his back still to it. "I just." he immediately trailed off. He couldn't use the excuse 'I didn't get you a present' because that's all it was, an excuse.  
  
The game of spin the bottle eventually ended and the furs went back to eating and chatting and dancing. Of course because Fox was still a little nervous in the presence of Krystal he decided not to even dance. "You can't hide out forever Fox. Come on let's have some fun." Krystal smiled.  
  
Fox still sat by the tree. "No, I'm fine really.whoa!" He didn't get to finish before Krystal grabbed him by the paw again and pulled him into the center of the party. "Dance with me."  
  
Fox turned and tried to walk away but Krystal kept persistent and once more pulled him back. "We're here to have fun Fox." She kept her smile. "Now lets dance."  
  
As soon as Krystal said that, the music toned down from the Jazz, to nice slow dancing music. Several furs started to dance with someone else. Krystal took one of Fox's paws in her hand and the other paw she wrapped around her waist. "You don't have to do much, just take tiny steps with me." She said and motioned for Fox to take a step to the side. "We don't have to do anything fancy." She winked.  
  
Fox didn't really "know" how to dance and felt a little discomfort. He looked at Krystal and was almost immediately lost in her eyes. They'd never looked that beautiful before. They slowly swayed from side to side and McCloud finally began to relax a little bit.  
  
Krystal seeing as how he'd calmed down a bit decided to rest her head along his shoulder as they went together in step, Krystal nuzzled Fox's shoulder a little bit. He still wasn't showing that much affection. Krystal found it odd that a sixteen year old was somewhat afraid of the opposite sex.  
  
When the music died down, Falco announced that it was time to open up the presents. The furs gathered around in a circle. All the furs except McCloud. When Krystal made her way to the pile of presents, McCloud backed away. He hoped that there was no one who would see him.  
  
Krystal knelt down beside some small boxes and such. She picked p a rather small box. This one was from Falco. When she opened it, there was a velvet box under the wrapping paper. She opened the box to see the most beautiful bracelet she'd ever seen before. It was gold and covered with blue sparkling gems. She was amazed by this, and couldn't help but put it on now. It looked extremely good on her, and no one could disagree.  
  
She picked up a second box that was also small. This one from Slippy. When Krystal unwrapped this gift, there was another box. It wasn't velvet, but when she opened it there was a small medallion inside with an engraving of a fox. She smiled and slowly slipped the medallion on. It was a crystal blue medallion and a very pretty one at that.  
  
The next gift that she received was yet another small box. This one from her parents. She opened this one to reveal a gold necklace with an emerald green diamond in the center. Her eyes widened with joy. It was beautiful and quite possibly one of her favorite gifts. She kept that enclosed in the casing; she didn't want to ruin its perfect design. She'd save that necklace for a special occasion. It was just to perfect to let the color die out.  
  
The next gift was a gift from Peppy. When she unwrapped this one, it was a music box with a gold Hare on top with white diamond eyes that glistened. There was a crank at the side of the box and she turned it. When the music started to play, the hare on top started to spin around and around. The eyes started to glow white, just like the diamond. "Slippy helped me put it together." Peppy said, knowing full well that Krystal would love it. She was ever the more amazed.  
  
Next she picked out Bill's gift. Bill blushed a little. "I didn't know what to get you really." He said and watched her unwrap the paper. It was a drawing. Colored yes, and it was of the first day they'd met. Krystal's eyes grew teary as she remembered that day. The picture looked like it was drawn years ago, and it was. She stared at the picture with shimmering eyes. It was in a wooden frame and Krystal knew she'd keep it for all time.  
  
***  
  
Fox was watching from a little ways. He hadn't gone back to "his" tree because he thought Krystal would only drag him over again. Instead, he relocated himself to another position on the lakes edge only surrounded by trees. But enough to see what was going on. He watched the gifts that she received. A gold emerald necklace, a gold bracelet, a picture that he couldn't make out, but the fact that she got teary meant that it had to be special.  
  
He watched the other gifts that she got. She received a pair of gold earrings, a grooming kit for her fur, and lastly a card that the rest of the bunch had gotten together and made. 'I didn't even get her a card.' Fox thought. 'But how am I going to compare with the jewelry?' He still had nothing for the young vixen. He felt a little bad about it. He slumped into the grass along the base of the trees trying to think.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to think. When he opened them, there she was, hovering right over him. "Why have you been avoiding me Fox?" Krystal asked, and was wearing the bracelet. The other gifts she must've left back in the clearing. There was something odd about the way she asked him the question.  
  
Fox didn't respond right away. In his mind, thoughts were racing. "I.Well, I wanted to get something special for you." He said. "But I don't know what." Krystal looked confused. Fox sighed. "To be truthful, I wish I could've done more for you Krystal. I didn't even get you a gift. I'm sorry."  
  
"But you did give me a gift Fox." She smiled and looked out across the lake. The moon was at a full high now. The moon was a gorgeous golden yellow and shined over the lake, giving the lake a warm glow.  
  
"I have?"  
  
"You've given me this party." She smiled.  
  
"But that's all I gave you. I mean a real gift Krystal. Something you'll never forget." He sat up and lowered his ears. "I want to make this a special day for you Krystal."  
  
Krystal was confused but she sat down next Fox nonetheless. "What's there that you haven't given me?"  
  
Fox thought and turned to face Krystal. Again, he got lost in her eyes. The moon made her beauty look much more astounding, and she stood out more. Her eyes glowed with the most dazzling sparkle he'd ever seen. He felt taken by her beauty. Fox had now fallen for Krystal. "I want to give you something more." He began as he stared into her eyes and felt overwhelmed. He let a soft warm feeling settle into his body.  
  
Krystal wasn't quite sure what Fox meant. "You don't need to give me any more than your friendship." She said.  
  
"But I do." Fox said and his voice became lower and more soothing. He wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. Without another thought he scooted closer to Krystal and wrapped his tail around her. Krystal was taken by surprise. It was the first time she'd ever felt this warm before.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes and let the moonlight deepen the beauty of the mood. Fox had never realized just how beautiful Krystal was this night. He put an arm up to her cheek and caressed it slowly and gently. She was so beautiful.  
  
Krystal breathed softly. No one had ever made her feel this way before. She sighed with content at Fox's touch. His touch made her relax even more.  
  
Fox didn't know what to do but he slowly leaned in closing his eyes and within an instant his lips were pressed against hers in a gentle and warm kiss. His paws wrapping around her waist.  
  
She didn't want that moment to end. This was the first time she'd seen Fox so affectionate before. She let herself be taken into Fox. She was falling for him too.  
  
When the kiss was broken, they stared into each other's eyes. "Happy Birthday Krystal." Fox said softly and hugged her close.  
  
Krystal came to rest of Fox's shoulder and sighed with content. She never wanted this moment to end. It was like a dream come true.  
  
A touch...a kiss... A whisper of love.  
  
***Present Day  
  
With her eyes closed Krystal was remembering that day. She even had a finger to her lip and could feel that kiss again. That was their first real kiss. What did it mean to her? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Krystal went to go and answer the door, and saw Fox standing there. It was past noon, but she'd never been happier to see him. "I'm sorry Fox I..."  
  
He put a finger over her lips and stepped inside. He was calm now, regardless of what he saw. He only embraced her and he closed his eyes. He felt a tear well up in his eye, but he couldn't help it now. They held each other for a long time, and Krystal sensed that something was wrong. "Fox?"  
  
He didn't say anything. Instead he looked into her eyes, the same way he did six years ago. He caressed her cheek, in knowing that this would probably be the last time he'd ever get to enjoy a moment like this. He leaned in for what he thought would be one last kiss.  
  
A touch... a kiss... a whisper of love.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Pretty long compared to my other stuff, but by far I feel this is the best chapter yet! My extended thanks go out to Maverick. Without you this chapter wouldn't have been possible. I Thank You again. Please everyone R+R! Thanks again for sticking with me. 


	22. The Girl is Mine

A/N: YAY! THE FIRST COMPLETELY 100% NEW CHAPTER! Sorry it took so long to get here. I wanted to go slow for those new to the fic and to refresh the minds of those who read it previously. OK, Chapter 21 I felt was THE best chapter so far. The importance of it was that now you know why Shane is a bit of a burden on what Fox and Krystal had. Anyway, let's move on. Admit it, for a first at romance this is pretty good! And hell, it's GOOD TO BE BACK with this fic. Oh, in this Chapter, Fox is going to snap (and I mean go crazy). You'll see. Also, to me this chapter seems VERY different from the rest of the story (things really change in some of the characters attitudes) and I hope that's okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare does. Any similarities between my made up characters and anyone else's is entirely coincidental  
  
Chapter 22-The Girl is Mine  
  
They held each other for a long time. The moment they spent embraced in each other was a moment in heaven for both of them. Fox especially.  
  
Krystal looked up at him and broke the silence. "Fox I think I."  
  
Fox put a finger on her lips again and looked at her with innocent eyes. The same innocence that Krystal had always seen in him. "I'm sorry Krystal. Sorry for everything." He spoke softly and rubbed his paws up and down her back.  
  
"No, Fox," Krystal replied earnestly keeping a soft voice as well. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I never should've let you go. You were right about Shane."  
  
That felt good to hear but pretty soon Krystal broke away. "Forgive me..." She began to trail off. Her confusion was taking her slowly. She loved Shane, and she loved Fox. But through the course of time, she never told either one just how much. The confusing part was that she didn't know whom she loved more.  
  
"I'm sorry Fox. I should have more trust in you. Are you still mad at me?"  
  
Fox slowly walked up beside her. "You don't have to be sorry Krystal, because you've already been forgiven. " He sighed lowly. "Well, I should probably go now." Fox said. 'For good?' he thought to himself. It was hard enough to see Krystal again, but to know he'd lost her to a human in disguise was disturbing.  
  
Before Fox could walk out the door Krystal grabbed Fox by the paw. Almost as if she knew what he was thinking she spoke, "This doesn't have to be the end. Maybe we can start over..."  
  
Start over? Could that work? Fox turned to face Krystal. He looked at her with a look of content now. "We don't have to start over, let's just pick off where we left off." Then he smiled and hugged Krystal again. "Goodbye Krystal."  
  
***  
  
Ransacked. That was the only way he could bear to describe his home. Shane looked up to where the mural of Mia had once been. Now it lay shattered to pieces on the ground. The most important and brilliant piece of art he'd done in his furry life...gone.  
  
He left the shards where they were. He wouldn't be staying at home long, and he was about ready to leave the mansion for good. But where would he go? There was no way he could stay in Corneria. Or could he? No, Fox wouldn't allow it. Shane could always sneak into the village, to see Krystal of course. That sounded like a good idea.  
  
Shane thought that tonight might be the night. The night where he changes back. He walked into his room and saw the rose that Krystal had left on his dresser. When he reached out for the rose his eyes bulged. His paw...was not a paw. Instead it was flesh. A human hand. Shane wanted to scream at the sight. "She never said it would gradually go away..." He said with a bit of worry. What was there to worry about? Krystal knew he was a human right? But what if he approached her as a human...then what?  
  
He pulled a black glove out of his dresser and put it on his right hand. The sight of it actually frightened him a bit. It frightened him more that the hand was still in proportion to his body. After all, humans were a little bit taller than furs. Not by much however. He would hope Fox wouldn't see it. But Shane would look suspicious walking around with one black glove on, so he put another one on to match.  
  
Shane had to wait until darkness would fall, then he'd make his way to meet Krystal. But this time he was certain it was for the last time.  
  
***  
  
As Mia, Katt and Jon were making their way back to the human village, Jon was awed with curiosity after what he had seen. "I want to meet him." He blurted out and had a serious look on his face.  
  
Katt and Mia stopped and turned around to face Jon. His face was unchanged. "You want to meet him?" asked Katt.  
  
"I want to meet Shane. Not just Shane, but I want to meet the man behind the fox's eyes." He insisted. "I want to see just how much he's changed. I want to meet the fox, and I want to meet the man."  
  
Mia now turned to face Jon. "I'm not making anymore promises. I don't know which Shane you'll meet, but once I get through with him, he'll no longer be a man but the fox that he was destined to be." She turned around again and was about to start walking again. She stopped and turned around once again. "But I guarantee you that you'll meet him soon enough." With that she pressed on to the village. Katt and Jon asked no questions, they just followed.  
  
***  
  
Krystal slumped down in her chair trying to think. She was once again lost in her confusion. She had no idea who she wanted to be with. She started thinking again about the past few years with Fox.  
  
Then she thought about the past week or so with Shane. Then her thoughts on Shane deepened. He was sweet, and was there at a point where she needed him most. That point was that one night she had with Shane.  
  
Krystal started to feel guilty about the night now. She wasn't going to hide the fact that she enjoyed it. But now she started to feel like she betrayed Fox. What was worse? Shane had taken something from her that she could never get back...ever.  
  
She stood up and sighed. "I should tell Fox shouldn't I?" She asked herself. It sounded like the best idea. But did he know? She hoped that he didn't. She didn't like to hurt others, but she couldn't hide any more secrets from Fox. It was no longer in her to do so.  
  
Krystal walked out her door and began to press towards the hut in the center. Her decision was that she was going to tell Fox anyway. But was she going to say? She couldn't even find the words.  
  
When she finally reached the hut, Fox wasn't there. What was worse..his dagger was gone.  
  
***  
  
Fox made his way through the woods and was heading to the north. Everything was lost now. He'd seen Krystal one last time, and now he was off to see Shane. He'd had his moment with Krystal, and now he was going to have "words" with Shane.  
  
As Fox continued to walk forward he saw a figure dart by him in the woods. SHANE! He turned around and gave chase. Shane obviously hadn't seen Fox, for if he had then he probably would've stopped. Fox continued, but then realized that Shane doesn't know he's THAT mad at him. "Shane! Stop, please!"  
  
Shane instantly came to a stop and looked back at Fox. "I'm...I'm sorry Fox but I have to see her again. Give me this last moment to see her. I MUST see her one last time."  
  
"Why? So you can hurt her? So you can betray her and every fur in the village? I can't allow that Shane." It was then Fox realized that it wasn't dark outside and Shane was on his way to the village. "What are you really going to Corneria for?"  
  
"I couldn't wait until dark for this one Fox. I have to see her one last time. Then I'll be gone; away from you all forever. You won't see me after this Fox, I promise."  
  
Fox pulled out his dagger and tapped it at his side. "You 'promised' that after you left you'd never come back. How true to your promises can you be if you've already broken one?"  
  
"But I PROMISED Krystal I'd come back tonight." He said. The sun wasn't going down yet. What was the hurry?  
  
"Then you wait until tonight." Fox walked up to Shane and noticed he was wearing gloves. "Why would you be wearing gloves in such weather?"  
  
Shane made his hands into fists. "My paws are cold. They're very cold."  
  
Fox looked up at Shane. "Cold? In the spring? You think I'm stupid don't you? You're hiding something from me...from Krystal." Fox said.  
  
Shane sighed. "What do I have to hide from you McCloud?" He said.  
  
Fox didn't waste anymore time. He swiftly pulled the gloves off Shane and it showed. Flesh human hands. "You bastard! You think Krystal is going to want YOU now? She's just like every other fur you know?" Fox walked around Shane tapping the dagger to his side. 'What is he planning?' Shane asked himself never taking the eyes off the dagger. Fox stopped and stood in front of Shane. "She hates humans just as much as the next fur. What makes you even think that when you turn back she'll want YOU anymore? You should save yourself the trouble and never go back. She won't want a human for a mate."  
  
Shane was getting upset now. But what if he was right? What if Krystal really was like all the other furs? What if she really did have a lot of antagonism towards humans but didn't tell him? What if Krystal only loved him because he was a fox?  
  
"She doesn't love you for you Shane! She only loves you for your looks. She only sees what's on the outside. But I see what's inside of you. The same thing inside every human. You don't love her either. You only THINK you do because you're a fox. Once you turn back to a human you'll be your same self-centered, antagonists self." Fox continued to circle him. "She only thinks she loves you because you're a fox. But mark my words, once you turn back she'll no longer love you."  
  
This was starting to break Shane. Then he thought. Wait, what about Katt Monroe? What about Mia? They were furs. They didn't hate humans the way Fox did. "Not all furs and humans are the way you say they are!" Shane protested.  
  
"Sure they are. Name one fur that's different."  
  
"Katt."  
  
Fox laughed a little bit. "HER? She IS a human. A shape shifter is no different than a human to me!"  
  
"Shut up!" Shane shouted and actually lunged at Fox, knocking his dagger out of his paw. Shane finally had Fox pinned down, just like in the mansion. "You think you're so tough! You know nothing! All you know is what you think you know! Krystal loves me! You're only trying to secure yourself because of what you think!"  
  
"What do you know about my thoughts?" Fox asked.  
  
"I know you love Krystal just as much as I do, maybe more." Shane said. "I know what you're trying to do Fox and it won't work! I'm going. I promise, TO YOU, that this is the last I'll see of Krystal."  
  
Fox pushed Shane off and grabbed his dagger. "You can't keep that promise, and I know that you won't!" Fox said, his eyes brimming with hatred. What happened to him? He somehow snapped.  
  
Shane kept his eye on the dagger. He was ready to fight but realized that this would solve nothing. He then turned his back to Fox. "No, Fox." He said. "I won't fight over something so trivial. I won't fight you, because you mean too much to her. Let's settle this like men."  
  
Men? Did he just say men? This pushed Fox over the edge. As Shane started to walk off, Fox tackled him from behind. "Alright, we'll settle this like men!" Fox said. "Now which one is going to tell Krystal of the other's death?"  
  
Shane pushed Fox off and stood up. "I won't fight you Fox. It's pointless."  
  
"You said lets solve this like MEN! All men know is how to fight. They don't use how to use words. If this is what you want so be it!" Fox said as he raised his dagger and charged at Shane.  
  
***  
  
She started towards the woods now. If she went fast, she could probably get to Fox before he did something terrible. Fox's last words made it seem as if he were going to kill himself. Was that what the dagger was for? Or was it for Shane? 'Oh, Great Fox! I've got to stop him!'  
  
***  
  
Fox took a slash at Shane with the dagger and barely missed him, but that blow could've been fatal! Shane had dodged and even though he'd never been in this kind of combat before, he got an idea of what it was like by the books he read. Fox came for another slash and Shane dodged.  
  
Shane finally kicked Fox's paw and watch the dagger fly and pin itself to a tree. "You want to settle this the hard way? Well, I don't. I thought you were more than this Fox?" Shane said. Fox didn't seem hear him and so he was hit by a rush.  
  
"I have to do what I can to protect the furs from scum like you!" Fox said and pinned Shane down unsheathing his claws and digging into Shane's skin. He then moved his claws down and cut Shane. He heard the black vulpine scream in agony. "You wish you had paws NOW don't you!?" Fox screamed.  
  
Shane managed to push Fox off of him and looked at his arms. "You're better than this Fox!" Shane screamed.  
  
"Perhaps I am, but so are you!" Fox retorted. "What? You don't know how to fight back? You're human, this is supposed to be your specialty!" Fox said and broke off the branch of a tree. It was short. He approached Shane with the branch and held it high above his head.  
  
Shane was silent and only backed away holding his wounds in fear.  
  
"FOX, STOP!" Krystal shouted. She'd arrived just in time. She ran up to Fox and slapped him. "What's gotten into you?!"  
  
Fox finally looked calm. He looked to Shane and then back at Krystal. She looked into Krystal's eyes that only pleaded "Why?"  
  
Fox set the branch down and sat down up against the tree and held his head low. He put one paw against his head and closed his eyes. "Leave me!" He said.  
  
Krystal helped Shane up. "You look terrible. Come with me and I can give you something for your wounds."  
  
As Krystal walked off with Shane, she took one last look back at Fox. Her eyes once more asked "Why?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: This chapter seems VERY different to me, and it felt a bit darker. I had to do a chapter like this however. I thought this chapter was actually pretty good...well the change in Fox was a little strange, but that was meant to be. 


	23. Behind the Fox's Eyes

A/N: OK, this is the moment we've all been waiting for! This chapter isn't quite as long as I thought it would be. Well, this isn't exactly the moment we've been waiting for (you'll see at the end).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox. Nintendo and/or Rare do any relation to my original characters in any way is coincidental. If you would like to use my characters, please obtain my permission. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 23-Behind the Fox's Eyes  
  
****************************  
  
Fox sat against the tree and took his dagger in hand. He felt much calmer now, but suddenly grew sad. "Now I've done it." He said to himself as he came to a stance. "She's going to go back with HIM no matter what now." He rasped. How could he expect to obtain Krystal's love if he'd shown her that he was...crazy?  
  
"No," Fox said to himself, "I won't let him win so easily." Was this what it was coming down to? A competition? That's what it had been all along right? To Fox this wasn't about how much Krystal loved him; it was about how much he loved her.  
  
But how often had Fox told her that? Not very often actually. When he said so though, he usually did mean it. But when was the last time Krystal said those words to him? He tried to recall when she said it and actually MEANT it. He couldn't think of such a time.  
  
Fox walked through the forest, unwilling to return to Corneria just yet. He had to think. He usually didn't act the way he did. But it was for Krystal right? Didn't it just show how far he would go to protect her? Krystal probably didn't see it that way. She probably saw it as an attack on Shane's life. "She doesn't understand..." Fox told himself.  
  
To Fox, Shane was evil. Evil was a bit harsh though. Let's just say that Shane wasn't evil, but he wasn't exactly a good fur either. "What is it that Shane has that I don't?" Fox began to ponder. "He's nothing more than a human in disguise." Fox said. "If only Krystal knew what was behind the fox's eyes, then she'd understand my point." Humans weren't any friends of Fox's.  
  
He took his dagger and began to carve a heart in one of the trees. In the heart he carved an "F" and a "K". Then with anger he made an "X" through the heart. "It wasn't real." Fox said. "All was nothing but a lie. Everything had only happened for HIM!" That wasn't entirely true, but Fox felt as if were. All the time spent with Krystal was just a set up somehow, for Shane. Maybe Fox hadn't played his cards right. "If I hadn't taken her into the woods..." Fox sighed. "NONE of this would've ever happened."  
  
He began to relax more now. He was actually trying to think of some good points about Shane. Sure, Shane looked like he wouldn't harm a fly, but the trophies Fox had seen had already proved that wrong. He seemed like a nice fellow, but from the moment she saw of him with Mia, that was wrong too. But then again, that certain moment was four years ago. He didn't seem as black hearted. Not only that, but Fox had noticed that Shane had no combat experience. "He must've been a pretty lonely guy."  
  
Fox sat down once more and continued to think. Something good about Shane...for Fox this was going to be harder than he thought. Shane did seem like a good fur, but he wasn't even a fur. "Behind the Fox's Eyes..." Fox mumbled and scratched his chin. Then he remembered Shane's hand.yes, hand. Not a paw, but a flesh human hand. "Behind the Fox's Eyes..." Fox whispered again.  
  
He played back what Mia had shown him back in the abandoned cabin. "Behind the Fox's Eyes." Fox said louder this time. There was something that had to be done, but Fox couldn't figure out what. "She said he had to find love for a vixen." Fox scratched under his chin. "Then why isn't he fully human yet?"  
  
Fox stood up and started to think again. Not about Shane, but now about Krystal. "Does she love him?" Fox asked himself in an almost frightened voice. "If so...why?"  
  
He remembered something that he had pilfered from Shane's mansion. He pulled out the drawing of two foxes watching the sunset. The one that Shane had just about finished when Fox took it. He looked at it again and saw one colored black and the other colored blue. Fox folded it and stuck it in his pocket once more. "He doesn't love her." Fox said out loud. "He only thinks he does. Once Krystal finds that she loves a human in disguise it'll all be over."  
  
"But what breaks the curse?" Fox scratched under his chin. "A love for a vixen right? So then that means that the vixen needs to love him back right? Then..." Fox shivered at the though of Krystal admitting her love to a human in disguise. "That must be it!" Fox shouted. A few birds flew away, but now Fox knew something that Krystal probably didn't. He took his dagger and Shane's gloves and started back towards the village.  
  
***  
  
Mia, Katt and Jon walked back to the human village. Each time they came back from the woods someone was always looking at them suspiciously. "I'm not liking it much here anymore Mia. They seem to know something." Katt whispered.  
  
The kids came running up and giving Mia hugs. Some of the adults didn't seem to care why Mia and Katt were in the woods. Other humans were more superstitious it seemed.  
  
As soon as Mia was done hugging all the kids, she looked to Jon and signaled him to come back with Katt and her. "Pepper will be coming by shortly."  
  
When they were back at the house, they took a look at the crystal ball. "It seems as though Shane is getting into more trouble." Mia said. "It's almost time for him to meet me here. Once he does so, we'll head back with him."  
  
Katt was busy looking out a window and trying to make sense of the human culture. "Why are they always giving us funny looks when we come back from the forest?"  
  
"Because they think you're betraying them." Jon spoke up. "They don't find it 'normal' to go into the woods as often as you all do. They think its something that a furry would do."  
  
Katt sighed and shook her head. "What the hell is 'normal' anyway? I don't find it 'normal' to drink coffee in the morning! I don't find it 'normal' to walk around scratching my butt like some of these men do!"  
  
"Calm down Katt." Mia said in a calm, soothing voice. "We'll be fine. Let the humans have their suspicions. Our concern right now is Shane."  
  
"So what do we do?" Jon asked  
  
"We wait." Mia replied.  
  
***  
  
"I've got to see what's Behind the Fox's Eyes." Fox said as he pressed on back to Corneria. "Got to protect Krystal from the human threat." Fox said. There was nothing that could convince Fox that Shane wasn't a bad fur.  
  
Fox crept back into Corneria and was greeted by Bill. "Fox, everyone is scared to death of what we just saw." Bill said urgently.  
  
"What is it?" Fox asked, as if he didn't know already.  
  
"It was the scariest thing." Bill said, and pointed to Krystal's home. "She walked into the village with a wounded fox. The thing was though, this fox had HUMAN hands! I swear it was the Dark Fox too." Bill said. "He had one human hand Fox and I think the other one is shedding."  
  
Fox looked Bill in the eye. "You say Krystal was with this fox?"  
  
Bill nodded and didn't put his finger down. "Everyone is scared Fox. Everyone but Falco."  
  
"There won't be anything to be scared of. I'll take care of it." Fox said and approached Krystal's house. "It'll be fine Bill."  
  
"I don't like him Fox. There's something odd about a Fox with a human hand." Bill shook his head. "But you shouldn't let Krystal off that easily for bringing in such a thing."  
  
***  
  
"This is going to hurt a little so hold still." Krystal said and applied a wet cloth with rubbing alcohol onto Shane's wounds.  
  
"That stings!" Shane rasped.  
  
"It won't sting as much if you hold still." Krystal said, and applied the cloth again. "What happened? Between you and Fox, I mean? I'd never seen him like that before."  
  
Shane closed his eyes as the pain started to die down, but Krystal hadn't applied it to the other arm yet. Not only that, but Krystal didn't seem to notice his human hand yet. "Krystal...Fox and I just aren't the best of friends. You remember when I told you that I was actually a human?" Krystal nodded and Shane continued. "Fox doesn't like that part of me. I didn't know he hated humans THAT much. I was on my way to see you when I saw him."  
  
"But what happened?" Krystal demanded. "You both had me scared. I come and your hurt, and I've never seen Fox like that before." Krystal started to feel a little scared for Shane now. She took the cloth and applied it to his other arm, and that's when she finally noticed it, his human hand. "What's this?"  
  
Shane looked down at his hand. "It's my hand. This is a human hand. This is the reason why Fox attacked me."  
  
Krystal looked at it for a moment. It was still in proportion, and she didn't know what to say. This was actually the first time in a while she'd seen a human hand. "No claws?"  
  
Shane shook his head. "No claws."  
  
"This probably did set Fox off." Krystal said as she rubbed her paw along Shane's smooth skin. "It...feels so smooth."  
  
"Krystal, this is probably going to be the last time I ever see you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't stay in the same village as Fox. He doesn't like me, and I wouldn't want a repeat of what just happened."  
  
"Don't worry about Fox. You should worry about yourself. You should stay. You can warm up to Fox and then stay here with us. I know I'm making it sound simple, but Fox is really a good vulpine, Shane. Please don't go."  
  
Shane sat up and hugged Krystal tight. "I can't stay like this. I have things to attend to."  
  
"What things?" Krystal asked.  
  
To this Shane didn't know how to respond. "Have you ever felt like you were just getting in the way of something? So you felt as if you wanted to leave it all behind?"  
  
"You're leaving? But why?"  
  
"I...wish not to tell." Shane said. He didn't want to tell her that he felt like a burden in Fox's side. That he had come and destroyed what Fox and Krystal had. Perhaps it was his love for Krystal that made him come to this decision.  
  
"Shane...don't go yet. There's still so much I want to share with you."  
  
"I'll be leaving soon. I just wanted to say good-bye." He really was set on leaving. It saddened him a little. But it was probably for the best. After all, there would be other vixens right? Well, not like Krystal.  
  
"Shane, stay just a little longer please?" Krystal begged and hugged him close. "I Love You Shane. And I couldn't stand to see you leave." She said as she closed her eyes and leaned in to give Shane a kiss.  
  
When their lips touched they were surrounded by a white glow and the light was blinding, but their eyes were closed. When they finally parted and Krystal opened her eyes, she was no longer looking at a black fox, but a tall blonde haired man. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: That's a good stopping point for now I think. The next chapter will answer the same question I've had since the beginning of the fic, Does Krystal still love Shane? But now something else...what will Fox do now? Read and Review! 


	24. Destiny

A/N: OK here I am with the final two chapters of "Behind the Foxes Eyes". Well, maybe three. I'll be really sad when this fic is over with as I think it was one of the greatest fics I ever wrote before. My greatest accomplishment. Anyway, I'll save my thanks for when the fic is over with, and I hope you enjoy it! We're about to find out one of the biggest questions this fic holds, will Krystal still love Shane? And what will Fox do to Shane now that he's human again?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 24-Destiny  
  
He was taller, and a blonde. Krystal had expected Shane o have black hair from the color of his fur. Shane stood much taller than Krystal now; it was like looking up at a giant to her.  
  
Shane backed away from Krystal and looked at himself. The hands, the bare feet...human again. He was dressed in a white shirt and black pants, just about the same attire he wore when he was turned into a fox. Shane looked to Krystal and then to the side. He slowly turned his back to her when he felt a warm paw grab his human hand.  
  
"Don't leave me now..."  
  
"I can't stay here like this." Shane said, "I have to go."  
  
"And you damn well better!" A raging Fox stormed into Krystal's home, claws unsheathed and a dagger in hand. His eyes were once again blood red.  
  
"Fox stop it!" Krystal snapped.  
  
"Why should I let him go? So he can go back to his human friends? So he can betray you like this?"  
  
"I'm not betraying anyone!" Shane shouted. "All I ever wanted since I met Krystal and you was to BE one of you."  
  
"One of us?" Fox said starting to lower his dagger, but then raised it again. "No, you'll always be nothing more than a human to me. I'm giving you this last chance Shane. It's now or be killed by my paws. You either leave this place and never come back, or you stay here and be killed by a fox."  
  
Shane could see that Fox was serious. "Fine. I'll leave."  
  
"Don't come back!" Fox demanded. "I don't ever want to see that hideous face of yours again."  
  
"Fox..." Krystal shook her head.  
  
Shane was about to climb out the window when he turned to face Fox one more time. "But you have no idea what a burden it was to hide behind a fox's eyes and keep this heavy secret. You have no idea how much I yearned to remain a fox forever."  
  
Fox looked Shane dead in the eyes. It was true that Fox didn't know the pain that Shane suffered. But just the same, Shane didn't know the pain that Fox had suffered. "Are you leaving or not? I still have a duty to do Shane. My job is to protect this village, and the number one threat is a human, which you are. You're lucky I'm letting you go now. There has only been one other human besides you to actually leave this place alive. But I didn't let that one slip away. I'm giving you a second chance at your human life gone wrong."  
  
"I never had a life as a human Fox. I was always alone. I don't like people too much. I was happier as a fox than I was a human. Krystal, Falco, Katt, Mia, even you, showed me what happiness was. But now I have to go back to THIS."  
  
"I can only hold back for so long Shane. You either leave now or I'm going to kill you." Fox warned once more. He never let the dagger fall anymore.  
  
"Hear me out Fox." Shane begged. His blue eyes started to sparkle again. "I never wanted things to be like this. I didn't ask for this, but perhaps this was meant to be. Everything happens for a reason Fox. This was my destiny. I was destined to be a fox. I was destined to find Krystal."  
  
"I don't believe in any such thing as Fate anymore." Fox said with heavy breaths. He was about to lose it.  
  
"I'm sorry Fox. Sorry for what I've done to you. I'm sorry that I took something so dear to you. Once I leave Fox, I probably will be back. But when you see me again, I won't be the human you see anymore, but the fox that you always knew inside of me. So what if I'm human? You saw me as something different. Would you have even known if I hadn't told you?"  
  
At this Fox began to calm down and lower his dagger. He retracted his claws and his eyes began to settle. Shane had actually proved something to him. Fox would've never known Shane was a human until now if Shane hadn't spoken of it before. Fox then sheath his dagger. "I understand your point now. Go Shane. I don't want to see you again until you're reborn as a fox. I did see something different. I even accepted you for it. Now I see a strange new face. I'll give you this one chance Shane. But if you EVER set foot in this village as a human again, I won't hesitate to kill you."  
  
Krystal's ears lowered as she squeezed Shane's hand. She turned and gave him a hug keeping silent the entire time.  
  
"When you see me again fox, I'll be just like you." Shane's final statement came. Then he was out of Krystal's window.  
  
Fox turned to leave when Krystal came up behind him and stopped him dead in his tracks. "Why Fox?"  
  
"It's my job Krystal. I have to protect the furs."  
  
"But why did you let him go?"  
  
Fox was silent. "He may have been a human, but I did see him for a fox. Not just a fox, but also one of us. A fur that has lost his way. I'm no longer thinking of it as a man Behind the Fox's Eyes, but now as a fox behind a man's eyes."  
  
Krystal looked perplexed. "You let him go...for me...didn't you?"  
  
Fox was silent for a moment once again. "Maybe I did." He said and then he walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
Shane fled the village as fast as he could, but because of the fact that he was no longer a fox, he moved a bit slower. He didn't have the same dexterity he did as a fox. For some reason he felt like he was being followed. He kept getting this fear that Fox would come up behind him and kill him. The old Shane, he remembered, wouldn't have been scared of a fox coming after him. Shane really had changed.  
  
It began to rain and for this Shane decided that he should make his trip a fast one. He went down the eastern path of the forest in hopes that Mia would actually be there. When he came out on the eastern side of the forest he looked down at the human village. It was the first time he'd actually been there before. Not only that, but it was the first time he'd ever seen it.  
  
The hill, at which he stood at the top of, wasn't too steep, but when he took a step he tripped. The rain wasn't hard, but it was still good enough to make the dirt mud. Shane landed fast first in the mud in front of the human village. He looked up to see two signs. One read in capital letters: "NO ANIMALS BEYOND THIS PAINT." The sign below that read: "Welcome to Earth."  
  
Shane came to a stance and walked into the village. The very first thing he noticed was that the humans he saw gave him much more suspicious looks than the furs of Corneria did. 'They don't get along that well with each other I suppose.' Shane thought. They seemed harsher on the outside than the furs did. Perhaps it was because they didn't look all cute and cuddly when he first looked at their face. At least he wouldn't have to deal with any claws.  
  
Shane looked around for a bit. There was a pub in the center of town. Perhaps that was a place to get some answers.  
  
When Shane walked in, the people stared at him for a bit. Shane noticed that his clothes were completely covered in mud and he looked like a slob. This didn't bother Shane much. The problem was that Shane didn't know how important it was to humans when you looked dirty. He had no idea they went strictly on appearance rather than who you actually were.  
  
Shane walked over to the bar and sat down. He looked at the bar tender and the only thing he did was wink. "What?" Shane accidentally said aloud.  
  
It was then that Shane felt a hand on his shoulder. He swung around so see that it was Katt. He took a sigh of relief and finally opened his mouth, "I was wondering where you or Mia were."  
  
"We're not going to be here for long. See this pub? This is the only place we're safe. Everybody outside is superstitious towards Mia and me. Come with me." Katt said. "It's better if we discuss this is a more private place. Are you coming with us Pepper?"  
  
"Pepper?" Shane scratched his head. Then he turned around at the voice of the bartender.  
  
"I'm ready when you are." Pepper said as he came from behind the bar. "Let's go."  
  
***  
  
Jon was looking over some of Mia's logs on the humans that she had kept. The one thing that Jon found rather humorous was how Mia had put, "Humans seem to prefer the taste of coffee in the morning as opposed to a furs tea. What's so interesting about those cocoa beans anyway?"  
  
Mia had finally made the final touches on the potion and it was black. There was fizzing just like in the last spell she had put on Shane, but the difference was that the spices were different. She didn't add spices this time. Instead she put in cut vegetables and fruits. Strangely enough, that's what it needed.  
  
Katt and Pepper shortly walked in with Shane being pulled behind them. The sight of Shane made Mia feel a bit humble. "It's been a while since I've seen you like this. There's a bathroom in the back. Perhaps you should shower up first. I'll find you a nice pair of clean clothes.  
  
It surprised Shane that Mia was in her vixen form with a human standing in the house. "Who is he?" Shane pointed to the bearded man.  
  
"Shane, this is Jon. He's been traveling the lands and he stopped by here. He's been venturing for some time, but when he heard about you from us, he decided that he wanted to meet you."  
  
"He has no biased towards furs?" Shane inquired. To him this was too good to be true.  
  
"He believes in peace between Furries and Humans." Mia said and then pointed to the back. "Go shower up. You obviously need it. When you're done I'll explain what's going to happen."  
  
***Later that evening  
  
Fox was back at the hut, heartbroken. He'd lost Krystal, and he let Shane get away. Things couldn't be worse for Fox. It wasn't long before Bill came in. "Fox, there was a human in the village and many furs say they saw him leave Krystal's house. If I were you I'd secure the perimeter and then I'd--"  
  
"I know Bill. I know there was a human in the village."  
  
"Well you better go and find him don't you think? It won't be long until he brings some of his human buddies back here."  
  
"I let him go..."  
  
Bill looked shocked for a moment and then it finally appealed to him that something huge was bothering Fox this time. Usually Fox was right on top of these things. This time, Fox didn't act with any type of urgency. "What happened?"  
  
"It's not important Bill. He's gone, and he isn't coming back. That's all you need to know. Now please leave me alone. I don't want to talk about anything right now."  
  
As Bill turned to leave, he saw Falco and warned that Fox probably didn't want any visitors. Falco didn't heed anything Bill had said. Instead he let Bill walk off before he walked in on Fox. "Shane is human again, and he ran back to his brethren it seems."  
  
Fox was silent and lowered his ears. It was clear that Shane wasn't Fox's main concern in this entire matter. "You probably don't care though do you? You're thinking of Krystal aren't you."  
  
At the mention of her name Fox's head sank. "Falco, I don't want to see anyone right now."  
  
"Cheer up Fox. No matter what, you'll always be number one on her list. She'll always love you."  
  
"I messed up Falco. She doesn't want me. She wants...Shane."  
  
"How do you know? Did you actually ask her? Or can you just read minds?"  
  
Fox had a moment of silence. No, he hadn't asked. But with the affection he saw between them it couldn't have been more obvious. "I just know Falco."  
  
Falco turned his back and was about to walk out when he finally realized that to leave Fox like this wasn't the best idea. "You want a drink? It'll probably cheer you up."  
  
Fox shook his head. "All I want is to be alone right now."  
  
Falco turned to face the back of Fox once more. "You haven't lost her Fox. She still has a large place in her heart for you." Then Falco walked out to leave Fox alone to himself.  
  
***  
  
Shane sat down in a chair next to Mia when he looked at the potion on the table. "More 'soda' I presume." Shane chuckled.  
  
Mia grabbed the potion and looked at Shane. "This is going to change your destiny forever. I'm warning you Shane, if you take this potion, you'll be a fox forever. There is no going back this time."  
  
Shane looked at the potion and then decided that this is what he wanted. "Anything to be with Krystal again." He said and took the potion in hand.  
  
"Wait until morning though." Katt warned. "You can't take it here. If you walk out there as a fox they'll kill you for sure."  
  
"It would probably be best to take it in the woods." Mia suggested. "When you take it is entirely up to you though. But when you leave Shane, we're going with you."  
  
Shane looked at Mia for a moment, then back to the potion. He then set the potion down. "Tomorrow morning."  
  
"Now I've got some things to ask you." Jon butted in. "Tell me why you refused to be with anyone as a human. How come you didn't like people?"  
  
Shane didn't expect that Jon would be there to ask that. "I can't remember anymore. I was always alone. I liked the solitude I guess."  
  
"Then what about your dislikes towards animals?" Jon popped another question.  
  
"Please, call them furs." Shane corrected him. "Back then I thought that humans were quite possibly the greatest species in the world." Shane then looked at Katt who frowned and then at Mia who laughed. "But now I realize that we're actually a bit weaker. Most furs have claws and more abilities than humans do. I'm not as fast as a fox and I don't have any claws to fend of enemies."  
  
"So from the moments I saw of you, you really changed. Tell me, what was it like to be something you hated." Jon sat back on the couch.  
  
"I didn't like it at first. It took me a few months to accept it. Then it took about a year after to actually begin to like it. To be truthful Jon, humans and furs aren't much different. Well, personality wise. Physically furs seem to have a better build." Shane looked at Mia who nodded. "I think this whole antagonism is stupid."  
  
"Then why don't you come with me?" Jon asked. "When you become a fox again, travel with me. We can spread peace between humans and furs."  
  
Shane took a moment to think about it. "I can't go with you Jon."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"As much as I'd like to see peace, there's someone I'd like to see much more."  
  
***  
  
Shane was gone and he probably wasn't coming back. "How is going to be back as a fox again?" Krystal asked herself. Krystal had to admit that she liked Shane much more as a fox. But when Shane had turned back into a human, it didn't turn her love away. "Why is Fox being so rational about him?"  
  
Krystal went and had a seat in the chair in her living room. It was the same chair that she had slumped into Shane's lap in. She was starting to miss him already. "But he isn't coming back." Krystal kept telling herself. She had hope that he would though. But what she didn't understand was how he was going to come back as the same black fox he was before.  
  
There was a knocking on Krystal's door. Though she didn't feel like answering she did so anyway. It was rude to leave your door unanswered when someone came knocking. When she opened the door, Falco stood before her.  
  
"Falco? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to ask you a little bit about Shane and Fox." Falco quickly replied as if he didn't hear Krystal say anything.  
  
"I don't want to talk about either of them right now." Krystal said and was about to close the door but Falco forced his way inside.  
  
"Surely you have the time to answer my questions."  
  
"Not if it concerns those two." Krystal said.  
  
"You haven't seen Fox yet have you? He looks terrible." Falco stated. At that point, he had Krystal's full attention.  
  
"What's happened to Fox?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me. It has something to do with Shane though. I have no doubt about that. I'm also assuming that it has to do with you?"  
  
"I guess it does." Krystal spoke in a low shy voice.  
  
"He looks terrible. What exactly happened?"  
  
"Shane happened!" Krystal exclaimed. It was the first time Falco heard Krystal raise her voice.  
  
"What do you mean 'Shane happened?'"  
  
"He's so sweet and even though he was human the entire time, he was generous. Shane was one of the greatest..people I'd ever met." Krystal was sure that humans referred to themselves as "People" and not to one another as "Human."  
  
"What makes Shane so great?" Falco somewhat demanded.  
  
"He seems like a bad man but he's innocent and kind. He's gentle and sensitive." Krystal spoke. "He reminds me of Fox."  
  
"Reminds you of Fox?" Falco suddenly looked puzzled.  
  
"Yes...that's why I love him. He reminds of Fox...before Fox had attacked him that is."  
  
"Interesting." Falco commented.  
  
"But Fox is stronger than Shane is. Fox isn't scared of anything. But Shane is just as sensitive as Fox is. Shane is much more than a fox. But Fox is much more than any regular fur."  
  
Falco was silent and continued to listen to Krystal.  
  
"Fox is stronger and wiser than Shane will ever be. Believe me Falco, I love Shane a lot, I really do..."  
  
"But?" Falco's eyes suddenly went wide.  
  
"But there could never be any fur who could take Fox's place in my heart." Krystal said and then put her finger to her lips and closed her eyes, once more remembering that kiss on the night of her birthday. Happy Birthday to Krystal indeed. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: There you have it! We know whom Krystal loves, but things are already so screwed up right now. So how could this possibly be a happy ending for everyone? Well, the next chapter reveals all! 


	25. Return to the Fox's Eyes

A/N: OK there are actually going to be a couple more chapters (it'll end at about 27 chapters). Anyway just to let you know Pepper IS at Mia's. He just didn't have any dialogue and I wish I'd said something more to let you know that he was actually there considering he didn't talk and I didn't mention that he walked in with Shane and Katt (I only mentioned that he left the pub with them). Anyway, I'm really sad this has to end but well...all good things do.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 25-Return to the Fox's Eyes  
  
Shane woke up the next morning with the potion in hand. It was now or never. Today was the day he went back. Of course he could've waited if he really wanted to. Fox probably didn't even believe he'd come back. Perhaps that was why Fox let him go? No of course not! Fox knew Mia, and he also knew that Mia was capable of transforming Shane back.  
  
Shane sat up on the couch that he'd fallen asleep on. Katt was in the chair sleeping while Jon rest on the other couch in the room. Shane stood up and walked to the back room and saw Mia asleep at her desk.  
  
Shane scratched behind his head and then motioned over to Mia and light shook her. She grunted and turned her head to the side so that she wasn't facing Shane. Shane smiled but shook her a bit again. This time Mia woke up and looked up at Shane. "What do you want?"  
  
Shane looked down at the potion he was holding and then back at Mia. "Thank you for what you've done to me. You've shown me a new life. Not only that, but you showed me a side of me that I never knew had."  
  
Mia, still tired, managed a smile. "I'm glad that from my curse I actually gave you something." She stood up and kissed Shane on the cheek. "It's almost time to go."  
  
Pepper walked in as his furry form, and it was the first time Shane had seen that he too was a shape shifter. Pepper eyed both of them before asking, "Are we leaving?"  
  
Mia nodded before she walked out only to be face to face with Jon. "Yes?"  
  
"So when are we leaving?" He smirked.  
  
"I thought you were going your own separate way?"  
  
"I decided that I want to see just how this ends." Jon replied. "I like to see small little love stories don't you?"  
  
Mia looked back at Shane, who was being pestered by Pepper a little bit. "Sadly he has to go." Mia thoughts came out loud.  
  
"What was that?" Jon said sticking a finger in his ear.  
  
"Nothing." Was Mia's only reply.  
  
***  
  
Fox didn't really believe that Shane would come back as a fox again. But he had reason to think so considering what he saw of Mia and Katt. 'Shane will just run back to them.' Fox thought. 'Either way he's only going to hurt her in the end. What does he have that I don't?'  
  
Falco walked in to see Fox resting on his cot. "Feeling any better?" He asked.  
  
"Not really. I've lost just about everything Falco. I lost Krystal and I let Shane get away. I don't want to grieve over losing Krystal, but I certainly didn't want to lose Krystal to HIM."  
  
"Was that all it was between you and Shane? A game for Krystal?" Falco inquired. "If you think of love as a 'game' Fox then you're not better than Shane was. Love isn't a game that you play, it's something that you give." Falco sighed. "When was the last time you showed Krystal love? The only reason Shane is going to make off with YOUR girl is because he shows her love. When was the last time you showed Krystal any love?"  
  
Falco had a point. Fox had been so obsessed with getting rid of Shane and finding out answers about him that he nearly forgot what mattered most to him: Krystal. But hadn't he done all that for Krystal? Perhaps Krystal didn't see it the way he did. Fox sighed a little bit thinking of what Falco had just stated to him. He hadn't shown his affection the way Shane had. Fox suddenly felt like the twelve-year kit he was when he first met Krystal.  
  
"You don't know how lucky you really are." Falco walked out with those last words left echoing in Fox's head.  
  
'What was that supposed to mean?' Fox thought.  
  
***  
  
Krystal was thinking too much again. She knew how much she loved Shane, but she wished Fox would show it more. The only reason she had even grown to love Shane in the first place was because he reminded her of Fox. The sensitive side of Fox.  
  
Krystal was making herself a cup of tea trying to forget everything about Shane being a human and Fox doing his duty. 'I wish he'd stop doing his duty and be with me sometimes.' She thought as she put some creamer into her tea. It seemed that since Shane had come around Fox had been to into getting rid of him. She wished those two would get along. She never quite got the answer as to why Fox attacked him. The only excuse Fox had ever given her was that it was his "Duty to protect the furs." She didn't like that side of Fox. Fox was all about protecting now.  
  
She sat down in her living room and looked at the painting Bill had given her on her fourteenth birthday. The only fur she kept looking at in that painting was Fox. 'I wonder how things would be had Shane come back then.' She thought. Then she realized that she didn't want to think about that. Things could've actually been a tad bit worse that way.  
  
She then relaxed a bit and took another sip of tea. For some reason the tea didn't taste good anymore and she soon set it down never to pick it up again. Her thoughts of Shane and Fox were too true to her. She'd seen a change in both of them. Well, to her the change was big. Shane had become more open to her. Fox on the other hand, was growing more ruthless. But maybe it wasn't Fox's fault. Maybe in the end it all really DID connect to Shane. If Shane had never come, would things be different? Would Fox still love her? She was beginning to think that Fox didn't have the same love for her anymore. Since Shane had come Fox had been less affectionate and didn't do nearly as much anymore.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. Of course, since Krystal didn't want to be rude, she answered it. Again it was Falco. Krystal stood in silence. 'He's probably got another lesson to teach me or something.' She thought. Falco was always the moral one it seemed.  
  
Falco held his head low and sighed. "You really should tell Fox how you feel. It would help out much more. You never know Krystal, he might feel the same way."  
  
Krystal already KNEW Fox felt the same way. The problem was that he never SHOWED it anymore. "I know I should. But I want him to confess to me."  
  
"But why?" Falco asked. He knew he probably shouldn't even be getting involved in this but he couldn't stand to see Fox or Krystal acting the way they were. "Don't you realize how childish you both are acting? You're both acting like kits again! If you really loved Fox and cared for him then you'd tell him already. You know he feels the same way then why don't you tell him?"  
  
"Why doesn't he tell me?" Krystal retorted. "What's made him change so much?"  
  
Falco was silent for a moment. "In the past few weeks Fox hasn't had anyone to love. You're too in love with Shane to the point that Fox thinks he's lost you."  
  
Krystal didn't like to hurt others and she had no idea that it had gotten this bad between them. "I'm sorry to hear that." Krystal said lowering her ears. "I didn't mean to make him feel that way."  
  
Falco put a hand on her shoulder. "I know that, and I'm pretty sure he does too. He'll be fine, but someday you two..." Falco suddenly smiled. He stopped what he was saying and then he turned his back to Krystal. "I probably shouldn't get anymore involved than I already am. I'll see you later Krystal. But please, think about Fox. He's done so much for you." Then he walked off.  
  
***  
  
Shane, Mia, Katt, Pepper, and Jon were in the woods now and deep enough so that no one would see them. "I'm going to miss some of those people." Pepper said. "Those who came to the pub were so nice."  
  
Mia nodded. "But with those outside the pub, I don't think we could've stayed any longer." She then looked to Shane. "It's time you made your decision. Corneria isn't far from here. It's time to decide your destiny."  
  
Shane looked at Mia, and then at the potion he was holding. Then his eyes went to Jon. "Sometimes destiny changes." He said. 'Of all the love I have for Krystal...' He thought inside. Then he thought of...Fox. Shane looked at Jon again and thought about what Jon's destiny was. Then he removed the cork from the bottle and sniffed it. He wasn't in any type of hurry. Then in another swift moment he drank the potion down. "Hey this taste much better than the other one." He said before he began his transformation into a fox again.  
  
"The last species you'll ever be." Mia said.  
  
***  
  
Fox rested on his cot, thinking about what Falco had said to him. 'I haven't shown my love to Krystal...' he thought. 'How could I have been so insensitive?' Perhaps he really had been too obsessed with Shane. At least he tried to like him, didn't he? That wasn't good enough though.  
  
Still convinced that Krystal had chosen Shane over him, he decided that perhaps he'd start a new life soon. He'd lost Krystal, but that still couldn't get him down. Fox looked at his dagger that he placed on the floor next to the cot. "I don't want to do this anymore." He thought aloud. "Perhaps it's about time I find my own destiny." 'Great, now I'm starting to sound like Shane.'  
  
He sat up in the cot and raised his ears. As soon as he had done so he heard a flute. "It can't be..." Fox quickly jumped to his feet. "Already?" It was the same tune that hypnotized the village before. The same tune that played when Krystal disappeared into the woods. "He's already come back?"  
  
Fox dashed out the hut. He wanted to go and greet Shane but he seemed reluctant about it. After all, this was the one who took away the only vixen he ever truly loved. But what more did he have to lose? This was the moment for Fox to make amends. Great Fox knew if he would have any other moment to do so.  
  
***  
  
Krystal recognized the tune. "He's back!" she screamed excitedly. Seeing Shane again would be a nice treat considering what she was thinking about. She quickly jumped up and ran out her door.  
  
***  
  
Shane walked into the village playing his flute, being followed by Pepper, Katt and Mia. Jon probably stayed back because of what Fox did to him before, but he at least approached with Shane and company. Just further back.  
  
Shane was greeted by Fox first and then noticed Krystal running up behind him. There were some furs that stopped their usual business and just watched. When Falco noticed that Shane was back he could only think it meant one thing: trouble. Instead Falco approached just to see what would happen. But that wasn't his only reason. He also wanted to see Katt for old time sake.  
  
As soon as Fox and Krystal approached, Shane gave a smile. He was a little nervous about being around Fox, but he decided that he would live through it all.  
  
"You came back sooner than expected." Fox began. "I'm glad to see you're once again a fox though."  
  
Shane noticed that Fox was relaxed. That was a good thing at least. Thank goodness for it too. Now he didn't have reason to be scared.  
  
Shane looked at Krystal and deep into her emerald eyes. Then he looked to Falco who smiled. But Falco wasn't smiling at Shane, he was smiling at Katt.  
  
"It's been a while." Falco said nervously. "You forgive me?"  
  
Katt smiled back, "I forgive you. But I won't be here for long." She said.  
  
"Neither will I." Shane said and tried not to close his eyes. Saying what he had to say was going to be hard.  
  
"Why not?" Krystal and Falco asked in unison.  
  
"I've decided that I want to return to the village of Zoness. My birthplace." Katt began. "I haven't been around furry civilization in ten years. I came back to say my goodbyes before I go."  
  
Falco walked closer to Katt and whispered, "But why?"  
  
Katt smiled and gave Falco a hug. "I've been hearing Shane and Mia talk about nothing but destiny for a long time now. I've decided that I want to go and find my destiny." Katt answered. "Maybe you should think about your destiny."  
  
Krystal looked a little sad that Shane would no longer be there. "Why are you leaving then?" Krystal asked. She was a bit nervous to be around Shane AND Fox. She was comforted by the fact that Fox was back to normal at least.  
  
Shane looked back and signaled Jon over. "Krystal, Fox, I'd like you to meet Jon. The first human friend I've ever made before."  
  
Jon nervously walked up to them with a wave and murmured, "Please don't kill me. I'll be gone in a minute."  
  
"No one's going to kill you." Shane laughed a bit. "Anyway, Jon is a traveler and he wants to go around spreading peace between humans and furs." Shane lowered his head and then raised it with a smile. "I know both sides of the equation now, and I decided to go with Jon. It would be easier for him to achieve his goal if he had a fur with him. So I'm leaving." Shane finished.  
  
Shane looked at Krystal who gave him a big hug. "Will we ever see you again?"  
  
"I'll come back and visit. I promise." Shane said releasing her from the hug and crossing his heart.  
  
Fox extended his paw towards Shane with little reluctance this time. "I hope our paths cross again Shane." He said as Shane took his paw and shook it. Shane was surprised at this little act by Fox, but somehow thought there was a trick to it. Like maybe during the shake, Fox would unsheathe his claws or something. But nothing happened. Perhaps Fox really meant it. "I'm sorry for our differences Shane. When our paths cross again, let's start over."  
  
Shane smiled. "Fox, we already have."  
  
Shane then looked once more to Krystal who managed a smile. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then he realized he was still holding onto Fox's paw. He then grabbed Krystal's paw and clasped hers with Fox's. They didn't resist each other either. Falco watching this only smiled. Shane himself smiled too. "I can't stay with you Krystal. I can no longer ruin what you two have. That's why I'm going with Jon. But I'll see both of you soon."  
  
Fox looked Krystal deep in the eyes. He knew what he wanted to say but for some reason couldn't find the words. Krystal, for some reason couldn't find the words either.  
  
"Well, it looks like Corneria is fine, but Fox you've done too much. From this point on, I'll assume all authority in Corneria." Pepper announced and this only made Krystal happier. Still something was wrong with Fox.  
  
"I'm going to travel with Jon and Shane." Mia said. "It'd be nice if they had a human and fur in one to go along."  
  
"And our first stop will be Zoness." Jon smiled at Katt. "Are you coming with us Falco?"  
  
Did they really just invite Falco? He smiled but then looked at Fox and Krystal. "I'd love to go, but I've got too much here right now." He declined. "But I'll go to Zoness to see you one day Katt."  
  
Shane was glad that things were looking up for a change, but sadly, all good things had to come to an end. "It's time for me to go." He announced after giving Krystal one last kiss on the cheek. "I'll come back sometime. You'll see."  
  
Shane, Jon, and Mia all turned around and started to walk off. Shane turned back and said one last thing. "Oh, and Fox I want you to remember this. Behind every Foxes Eyes, lies a human." Then he was gone. Katt gave Falco a kiss before she too turned and started walking with them.  
  
Once the four were out of sight, Falco went back to the hut with Pepper to help him set up. Krystal looked to Fox and when she did, Fox dropped her paw. "I'm sorry Krystal."  
  
"Sorry for what?" She asked perplexed.  
  
Fox said nothing; he only started to walk off.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: In case you couldn't tell, this part of the fic was altered once it got removed the first time. The first question, as to what Shane is going to do has been answered. But what about Fox? Fox still thinks that Krystal is madly in love with Shane. Oh, and I AM thinking of a sequel to this fic (It'll take place in Zoness of course) but I don't know about it yet. Anyway, R+R! The next chapter is that "special ending" I told you I'd have. 


	26. The Vixen In My Life

A/N: OK, the chapter before the epilogue. Only one more thing left to do, and that's show the love between Fox and Krystal blossom. I hope you all enjoy this chapter very much. Thanks for reading. This chapter also isn't really that long, but I really hope you enjoy this ending.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation...bleh forget it you know it already.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 26-The Vixen In My Life  
  
Krystal was left dumbfounded on the streets of Corneria. 'What went wrong besides Shane now?' She thought. Instead she went off to her home only thinking of why Fox wouldn't show her love anymore. 'It's hopeless I guess.' Krystal herself had started to lose hope.  
  
Fox returned to the hut in the center of Corneria and sighed heavily. "Where's Krystal?" Falco asked.  
  
Fox was silent for a long moment. "I can't be with her. She still loves Shane too much." He lowered his ears.  
  
Falco couldn't take much more of it anymore. He walked up to Fox, and with the backside of his hand, slapped him. "Stop thinking about Shane! Shane is gone now! You obviously don't realize just how much Krystal really loves you." He shouted. "When your paws were cupped together did see any disappointment on her face?! No! Can't you see that she wants to be WITH YOU!?"  
  
Again Fox was silent. Falco had made a valid point. When they touched she didn't resist. Maybe there was something there. 'Stop acting so selfish!' Fox told himself in thought. 'He's right. Shane is gone, so should that really stop me from going after the vixen I've loved since childhood?'  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" Falco snapped.  
  
"You're right Falco."  
  
"Of course I'm right. Now show her your love. Pepper will take care of Corneria. You go and show Krystal your love."  
  
"Later."  
  
"Why later?" Falco demanded getting angrier by the minute. "Why not NOW!"  
  
"After that stunt?" Fox replied. "No, I need to do something that really shows how much I love her."  
  
"I give up! You're hopeless." Falco sighed.  
  
"Not hopeless." Fox corrected him. "I'm starting to relax actually." He stood up and walked over to Pepper with his dagger in hand. "I want you to have this. I don't need it anymore."  
  
"What are you doing?" Falco once again demanded. "Your father gave you that dagger! It symbolizes something for you."  
  
"I don't need the dagger anymore. I no longer have reason to fear any humans." Fox said and then he walked out the door.  
  
"I don't get him anymore." Falco said with a tisk.  
  
"Maybe you don't, but I do." Pepper smiled.  
  
***Later that night...  
  
Krystal was in her shorts and a white tank-top. Tears were streaming down her face. She was about to cry like nothing else. Both the loves of her life were gone. "Neither of them are coming back..." she whimpered.  
  
She sighed heavily when she felt a paw rub up and down her back. This was relaxing to her. Was this Shane? She sat up and looked behind her to see Fox McCloud staring her deep in the eyes. He had a bouquet or roses and handed them to Krystal. She took a smell and they were divine. "They're beautiful." She said.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Fox said and wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry Krystal. Sorry about all that I did to you."  
  
Krystal put a finger to her lips as she set the roses down on the night stand. "You don't need to apologize. I too am at fault."  
  
Fox hugged Krystal close and she licked his nose. "So let's start over now."  
  
Fox could no longer resist, he closed his eyes and kissed Krystal deeply and slid his tongue into her mouth. Then he broke the kiss. "I love you Krystal. I always have and I always will."  
  
Krystal nearly became teary again. This was what she wanted to hear from Fox all along. "I love you too." She said and leaned into give Fox another passionate kiss. When she broke the kiss she leaned back a little and removed her tank-top. Once she done that she reached over and slid Fox's sleeveless jacket off.  
  
Fox leaned in and kissed her just above her breast. In return Krystal pulled Fox closer to her. He began to kiss down breast using one paw to rub up her side a little bit. As he was doing so he could feel Krystal's paws rubbing down his back and latch onto his shirt. Fox gave no resistance and let Krystal slide it off.  
  
Krystal sighed with content at the sight of Fox's body. She rubbed her paw along his chest, ruffling his fur a little bit.  
  
Fox motioned closer to Krystal and kissed her neck, suckling just a little bit. He let his other paw explore more of her lower area before he stuck a finger into her shorts and unbuttoned them and slowly slid them down. He licked her neck just a little bit and she nuzzled his cheek.  
  
Krystal laid back a little and wrapped her feet around Fox's waist and slid his pants and boxers down. She then leaned Fox back and wrapped her feet around Fox as she slid into his lap. Their lips touched again and this was the most passionate and deep kiss they ever shared before and they made it last.  
  
Fox pulled Krystal closer and slowly slide himself inside of her and began to thrust smoothly as his paws came to rest at her hips.  
  
Krystal began to move in the same motion as Fox did, kissing him as he moved. She constantly ran her hands up and down his side. She rose up and down while Fox nuzzled in between her breast.  
  
Their motions with each other became faster and faster as a shiver ran up Fox's spine and he felt a tingling sensation. He squeezed at Krystal's hips and moan loudly feeling his climax approaching quickly.  
  
Krystal moaned even louder than Fox did and before she knew it she hit her climax as well as Fox. They both collapsed in each others arms, and Fox came to rest on Krystal's breast. Both were panting a little bit. Fox kissed Krystal neck and once again came at rest on her breast. Krystal ran her paw through Fox's hair, feeling more content. She gave soft breaths and closed her eyes.  
  
Fox used his tail and wrapped it around Krystal to keep her warm. In response, Krystal used her tail to entwine with Fox's as if they were holding hands. She closed her eyes and sighed contently in Fox's arms.  
  
They held each other close and Fox began to rock back and forth. He rubbed his paws up her back and traced out small circles while he held her close.  
  
Krystal reached and pulled the covers over them and they lay down with Krystal on top. She rested on Fox's chest and once more sighed contently. "I love you Fox. I never loved any other fur more than I've ever loved you."  
  
This made Fox smile just a little bit. He gave Krystal another kiss and held her closer now. She rested her head on his chest and let out a small purr as she rested her eyes. Fox stroked her back and relaxed a little and let his eyes close with Krystal on top of him. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep right in each others arms.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well, that's it! I told you everything would be OK in the end. Please R+R and don't forget there is an epilogue. We know how Krystal and Fox turned out, now its time to go to Shane. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, on to the epilogue. 


	27. EpilogueBeyond the Fox's Eyes

A/N: OK, its now time for this fic to come to an end. Krystal and Fox are happy with each other, but now what happened to Shane, Katt, Jon and Mia? Well, here is a little something.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox and blah blah blah. I'd hope that after seeing these for 26 chapters you get the idea now.

________________________________________________________________________

Epilogue-Beyond the Fox's Eyes

No longer was he scared to be what he was. He looked at himself in the mirror and realized that this was meant to be. He never regretted being a fox, and he never again questioned being human. His destiny was set.

Shane, Mia, Jon and Katt made their way to Zoness. Lovely and beautiful Zoness. One of the largest and richest villages ever. Rich with fertile soil and the greenest grass you ever saw. The biggest lake in the world was in Zoness too. This was actually the very first "city" Shane would ever go too. And this was where Katt was born. Not just Katt, but Falco too.

Shane had never been to Zoness before. He'd never seen something so amazing. He'd only been to Corneria and Earth, and Zoness was by far the best looking place he'd ever seen before. So rich and wealthy. There were no humans in Zoness, and when Jon stepped foot into Zoness, a few furs got a little upset and uneasy. But when they noticed that Jon was traveling with Shane, Katt and Mia, they became accepting of Jon.

Many furs had asked Shane if he'd lost his mind for traveling with a human. Shane had always told them that he hadn't lost his mind, but had cleared it instead. This was Shane's way of opening his mind to new cultures and new ideas. Never had Shane been so happy before in his entire life.

Mia spent a lot of time with the kits. She was going to start writing books again, and for her next masterpiece she would need Shane's help. She decided her next book would be called "Behind the Foxes Eyes" and it would tell Shane's story of love and loss. But it was more than that. She often told the story of a man being turned into a fox. The kits had only thought it fantasy, but Mia had always seen it as a reality.

Though Zoness wasn't accepting of Jon at first, they quickly became adapted to him, and realized that even though he was a human, he wasn't all that bad. Jon would spend most of his time at the pub, telling the furs and kits stories of his travels. 

Zoness had a lot of friendly furs. It was too bad that Shane probably wouldn't stay for long. He had made a vow that he'd go with Jon to show that humans and furs could get along. Despite their differences in beliefs and culture.

Katt was happy to be home even though her parents had stayed in Corneria. But it would be no problem to start over again. She'd never again transform herself into a human. She went back to her old home that her parents had moved from. It was still in good condition and no one had touched it at all. 

When Katt went back to her home, Shane went with her. It was an empty home covered with dust. "How long ago did you leave?" Shane asked out of curiosity.

Katt looked about her home. There was still a bit of furniture. Her old bed for one thing, and a chair. "I can't remember when I left." She answered Shane. "But I think now is a good time to start over."

Mia walked in afterwards with at least one spell book. "What do we do now Katt?"

"You mean what do I do….." Katt corrected her. 

Mia looked a little puzzled. "I promised to stay with you, and even though I'd like to go with Shane and Jon, I can't back out on my promise."

Katt sniffled when she heard that. Even though Mia had told Fox that she was going with Jon and Shane, she refused to back out on the promise that she had made. This made Katt grow teary. She looked at Shane who had turned his back ready to leave. "Stay with me Shane. I want you to stay."

This took Shane by surprise. "I'm going with Jon. He's probably waiting."

Katt came over and gave Shane a hug. She hugged him tight. It was clear that even after all this time; Katt was still scared to be alone. "I want you to stay a while longer."

"I won't leave you Katt remember? I promised and I won't--"

"You can go." Katt interrupted Mia. "You can all go, I won't stop you. But please stay with me a little longer."

Shane had let Katt go and smiled. "I'll stay as long as Jon is willing to stay. But only to help you get back on your feet." This made Katt much happier and so she was ready to begin another life in Zoness. "But first, I have to go and see some of the kits. I want to tell them my story with a moral." Shane said.

"What moral would that be?" Mia asked

Shane looked to Mia and smiled. "The moral of the story is: Behind Every Foxes Eyes is a human."

****

The End

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Short epilogue and there is a little in there for a sequel but I don't know yet. Doesn't seem like I'd really need one. Shane is going to stay to help Katt set up and that could lead to a lot more than just a friend helping another friend move in…..anyway, R+R! Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. My first fic dealing with romance and it went pretty well. I think I'll write more and as you can see I already started with more (The Fox is Mine). Anyway, check out my other fics because this one is done. Also, since someone was wondering, the next fic will be entitled "Beyond the Foxes Eyes."

I'd also like to dedicate this fic to my best friend Steven, who also inspired the character of Shane. 

I'm not the best at expressing my thanks so I'll just thank everyone for reading the fic and giving me their insight. I hope you all get a chance to read and possibly critique the next fic in Shane's small little saga "Beyond the Foxes Eyes." As soon as either "The Vulpine Prince" or "The Fox is Mine" gets done that fic will be posted. Writing two fics at a time is one thing, writing three is too much.


End file.
